Le foyer de la dernière chance
by boadicee
Summary: Eren est un adolescent qui passe son temps à traîner dans les rues, se battre, se droguer, boire et coucher partout. Il est en permanence avec sa clic, jusqu'au jour où il se fait choper par la police. Le juge lui laisse 2 choix : purger sa peine dans la prison pour mineur où se réadapter socialement au foyer de la dernière chance.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le choix

Chapitre 1 : le choix

Trois adolescents étaient adossés au mur d'un hangar désinfecté. C'était leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils se retrouvaient tous les jours ici afin de boire et de fumer quelques joints. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne fréquentaient plus le lycée. Ils ne fréquentaient même plus leur famille, squattant à gauche ou à droite dans des bâtiments vides, passant leur temps à voler ou des fois même à se prostituer pour gagner du fric.

- Eh Eren, passe moi la bouteille avant de tout descendre à toi tout seul.

- Ne fais pas chier, Jean, je n'ai même pas bu une gorgée. Connie, t'as fini de le rouler ou c'est pour demain ?

- Ça va, je me dépêche. Mais le papier n'est pas top. Le gâcher pas les gars, c'est la dernière dose.

- Ben va falloir qu'on tire au sort qui va aller se faire enculer ce soir, annonça Jean.

Ils firent tourner le joint et se délectèrent de chaque bouffée qui s'en échappaient. Ils ouvrirent une deuxième bouteille de vodka. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus de mélange et buvait les alcools purs.

Quand ils furent enfin stone, ils décidèrent de tirer au sort celui qui devrait se débrouiller pour trouver l'argent pour faire le plein d'herbes rapidement. Ils utilisèrent le jeu pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Ce fut Eren qui perdit au jeu. Il essaya de contester, mais ses gestes étaient devenus tellement lents qu'il tomba aux pieds de Jean. Connie éclata de rire, aussitôt rejoint par Jean. Ils finirent tous à terre.

- C'est quand même chouette la liberté, lança Connie.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Pas de contrainte, on fait ce qu'on veut quand on veut. La grande vie quoi.

- Tiens les gars va falloir se relever, on a de la visite. Regardez qui passe par là. La bande d'intello. Ils ont peut-être du fric pour nous.

- Occupe-toi-en Jean. Si t'as besoin d'aide, on viendra en renfort, mais bon, ils n'ont pas l'air costaud.

- Putain les gars, pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'Eren doit être en forme pour ce soir et moi, je tiens la bouteille.

Jean se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe des premiers de la classe.

- Ben alors les gosses, on s'est perdu ? Il ne faut pas traîner dans certaines rues. Il pourrait vous arriver des malheurs, vous savez.

- On ne fait que passer, répondit le petit blond.

- Ben voyons. Pour passer dans cette rue faut s'acquitter de la taxe.

- La rue appartient à tout le monde. Laissez-nous passer.

- Vous avez entendu les autres ? La rue est à tout le monde.

- Vas-y Jean, montre leur que cette rue est une propriété privée, lança Connie.

Eren observait la scène le regard brumeux. Il trouvait le blondinet bon à croquer. Il se le taperait bien. Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la troupe.

- Dit Jean, j'ai une idée. S'ils n'ont pas les moyens de payer cash, ils peuvent toujours payer en nature. Surtout le blondinet.

- Hum pourquoi pas. Le brun est pas mal aussi.

- Alors les gars, c'est 100 € par tête ou alors se sera un passage dans le hangar. À vous de voir, nous sommes dans un jour de bonté.

Le blond semblait garder son sang-froid et observa les deux voyous. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Il saisit le poignet de son camarade et décida de prendre la fuite.

Jean et Eren, mirent quelques secondes avant de réagir et ils se mirent à courir après les deux intello. Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin de la rue les ayant perdus de vue.

- Putain, fait chier Jaeger, t'aurais pu aller plus vite.

- Et toi alors. T'avais qu'à les coincer plus rapidement.

Ils se cherchèrent quelques secondes avant de voir Connie arrivait en courant les flics à ses trousses. Ils décampèrent rapidement et se séparèrent pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

Eren entra dans un hôtel de très bas de gamme où il avait sa chambre depuis longtemps. C'est là qu'il faisait généralement ses affaires de cul. Le propriétaire fermait l'œil contre un pourcentage des gains. Il monta dans sa chambre miteuse et s'allongea sur le lit, dont on pouvait douter de la fraîcheur des draps. Il avait encore quelques heures devant lui avant d'aller faire le tapin. Il espérait tirer le gros lot ce soir. Il ne regardait plus depuis longtemps l'âge du mec qu'il se tapait. Du moment qu'il avait le blé, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il avait même réussi à avoir quelques clients réguliers.

Il était plus de vingt-deux heure quand Eren sortit de l'hôtel pour se rendre dans la rue des gens comme lui. Il savait qu'il n'y resterait pas longtemps, car il était l'un des plus jeune et il avait un beau cul. Il patienta tranquillement adossé à un poteau quand une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur. La fenêtre s'abaissa sur un homme au regard strict. Il n'avait pas l'air très grand et surtout, il avait une coupe presque militaire.

Eren s'approcha lentement.

- Alors on est seul ce soir ? On cherche un peu de compagnies ?

- Combien, gamin ?

- Ça dépend de la prestation que tu souhaites.

- Le pack complet.

- 350 cash.

- Monte derrière alors.

Eren sentit l'entourloupe. Il ouvrit la porte et la claqua aussitôt pour partir en courant. Il entendit une deuxième porte claquer et un coup de sifflet. Putain son 6e sens ne l'avait pas trompé. C'était un flic. Deux géants blonds se positionnèrent devant lui.

Merde, il était coincé. Il repartit vers la droite et sauta sur le grillage pour l'enjamber. Au moment où il allait basculer de l'autre côté, il sentit deux mains puissantes lui saisirent une des jambes et le tirer violemment vers le bas. Il tenta de se débattre, mais les deux blonds le maintenaient fermement à plat ventre sur le sol, les deux mains dans le dos.

- Je t'avais dit que tu le ferais fuir.

- T'as gueule Erwin. On l'a eu, c'est le plus important. J'vous laisse l'embarquer, on se retrouve demain au tribunal.

- Lâchez-moi primates dégénérés.

- Oh tout doux le morveux. Pour toi, la rue, c'est finit.

Ils le menottèrent et le traînèrent dans la voiture banalisée. Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat ne fut qu'insultes et coups de pied dans le siège des deux flics. Eren leur promit même de les mener lui-même en enfer. Arrivé au commissariat, il fut emmené dans la zone des mineurs et enfermé dans une cellule seule. Il continua son cinéma une bonne heure, avant de s'affaler sur le lit. Il décida de profiter d'un peu de confort, qu'il aurait sûrement l'occasion de fuir tôt ou tard.

- Debout, le mioche. C'est l'heure d'aller voir le juge.

- T'as gueule, j'irais voir aucun juge.

- Mais on ne te demande pas ton avis. Aller ramène toi ou je viens te chercher par la peau du cul.

- Allez-vous faire foutre, tous autant que vous êtes.

- Mike, ferme la porte derrière moi le temps que je le menotte.

- Pas de problème Erwin.

Eren se retrouva seul avec le fameux Erwin. Il faisait presque le double de taille de lui et la corpulence n'en parlons pas. Il se mit aussitôt dans un angle de la cellule qu'il trouva vachement trop petite. Il essaya de le contrer quand il arriva sur lui, mais il fut intercepté et de nouveau plaqué au sol. Il commençait à en avoir marre d'embrasser le sol. Une fois les poignets menottés dans le dos, il fut remis debout. On l'emmena dans la même voiture que la veille jusqu'au tribunal. Arrivé sur place, un homme au crâne rasé se présenta comme son avocat. Dans la salle d'audience, il reconnut le nain de jardin qui était responsable de son arrestation. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas du regard.

Il fut installé dans un box à côté de son avocat. On lui retira les menottes.

Le juge entra et tout le monde se leva.

- L'audience de ce jour sera présidée par le Juge Daris Zackley. Affaire numéro 1 : L'Etat contre Monsieur Eren Jaeger, 17 ans, coupable de vol en bande, agression, possession de drogue et prostitution.

- Bien, bien. On ne va pas traîner longtemps. Monsieur Jeager, d'après le rapport de police, vous avez été arrêté en plein acte de prostitution. D'après le rapport toujours, lors de votre arrestation, vous avez pris la fuite, insulté et résisté aux forces de police. Est-ce exact ?

- Et alors, ils avaient qu'à me foutre la paix.

- Silence, on ne doit pas manquer de respect au Juge, jeune homme, s'exclama le greffier.

- D'après ton dossier, tu as déjà été interpellé 5 fois. Vu la gravité de l'ensemble des faits qui te sont rapprochés, tu encours la prison pour les 10 prochaines années. En es-tu conscient?

- Pfff. M'en fou.

- Monsieur Ackerman. Vous êtes Directeur d'un centre pour délinquant ?

- Tout à fait, Monsieur le Juge. Mon centre offre une dernière chance aux mineurs ou jeunes adultes délinquants de revenir sur le droit chemin et de se réinsérer dans la société.

- D'après le document ici présent, vous proposez à Monsieur Jeager une alternative à la prison ?

- Oui, je souhaite, qu'il intègre mon centre de rééducation et grâce un programme personnalisé le faire redevenir une personne respectable.

- Je vois. Eren Jaeger, cela étant pour moi une première, je vais vous laisser le choix. Soit 10 ans de prison, soit le centre de réinsertion. Si vous choisissez le 2e choix, en cas d'échec, vous purgerez votre peine de 10 ans.

Eren déglutit. Pourquoi lui laissait-on le choix à faire. Il tourna la tête vers ce Ackerman. Qu'est-ce que ce détraqué prévoyait de faire ? Dans un sens, il se dit qu'il pourrait plus facilement s'enfuir du centre que de prison.

- Je choisis le centre.

- Très bien. Donc Eren Jaeger vous êtes placés à partir de cet instant au centre de réinsertion de la dernière chance sous la direction de Monsieur Levi Ackerman. Un rapport mensuel me sera transmis et suivant les résultats, je déciderai si vous êtes sur la bonne voie ou si vous irez purger votre peine. La séance est levée.

Eren soupira et se retourna. Le dit Ackerman s'était approché de son avocat et l'attendait. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre tout en pensant dès à présent à une possibilité de fuite. Mais il voulait déjà se venger de ce salopard.

Levi entraîna le gosse dans les dédales du tribunal jusqu'au parking souterrain où son 4x4 était garé.

- Monte à l'avant et boucle ta ceinture. Si tu tentes de fuir, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Eren obéit sans trop broncher. Une fois installé, il s'accouda à la fenêtre. Son bourreau monta et démarra la voiture. Une fois dans la rue principale, le conducteur décida de briser la glace.

- Écoutes bien gamin. Où tu viens d'atterrir, c'est ni le paradis, ni l'enfer. Mais cela peut vite le devenir si tu tentes quoique ce soit. Où tu vas, il n'y aura aucune possibilité de tentation possible comme la drogue et l'alcool. Si tu coopères, tout se passera parfaitement et dans 2 ans, tu seras libre. Un seul faux pas et tu iras moisir 10 ans au trou. Tu vas réapprendre à vivre en société. C'est une chance qui ne s'offre pas à tout le monde.

- Pourquoi à moi alors ?

- Parce que ton dossier a été choisi parmi plus de 200 délinquants en liberté. Quand on arrivera sur place, je te montrerai ta chambre et ensuite nous ferons le point sur ce qui t'attend pour les 2 prochaines années.

- Ouais, ouais…

Eren se concentra à nouveau sur le paysage. Il quittait la ville.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le ranch

Chapitre 2 : Le ranch

La route parut durée une éternité pour Eren. Il commençait même à s'endormir. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à ce connard et cela avait l'air d'être réciproque. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient quitté la ville et toute civilisation moderne. Eren se rendit compte d'un coup qui lui manquait quelque chose. En effet, il avait été arrêté et on lui avait pris le peu d'affaires personnel qu'il avait sur lui. Le jour où il avait fugué de chez lui, il n'avait pris que très peu de chose, une clé, souvenir de sa mère et une photo qui traînait toujours dans son portefeuille. Il pesta en s'en rendant compte que ces deux seules choses qui avaient de la valeur à ses yeux, il ne les avait plus. Il n'avait désormais plus rien que son nom pour le rattacher à un passé.

- Qu'est-ce t'as à soupirer ?

- Rien.

- Ben, alors, ne soupire pas.

- Hum.

Ils arrivèrent au centre vers le milieu d'après-midi. C'était un ranch. Il n'y avait pas de clôture, facile pour s'échapper, nota Eren dans un coin de sa tête. Levi sortit de la voiture et demanda à Eren de le suivre. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent dans un salon où plusieurs jeunes étaient réunis avec deux éducateurs. Levi les salua et entra dans une autre pièce qui devait être son bureau.

- Installe-toi là. Bon avant que l'on te montre ta chambre, on va établir le contrat qui te liera pour tout ton séjour au ranch. Comme tu l'as vu t'es pas le seul ici. Va falloir que tu cohabites avec tout le monde. Ici, il n'y a pas de madame ou monsieur. On s'appelle tous par nos prénoms. C'est clair ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Ensuite, ici, tu ne trouveras ni alcool, ni drogue. D'après ton dossier, tu étais consommateur des deux. Il va me falloir le nom de ce que tu consommais.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Oh que si cela me regarde, car vu dans l'état où tu étais quand on t'as arrêté, tu étais bien shooté. Cela remonte à 24h, ce qui veut dire que le manque ne devrait plus tarder à se faire sentir et j'ai donc besoin de connaître ceux à quoi tu te shootais et ta fréquence de consommation afin d'établir dans un premier temps une cure de désyntox.

- Herbe et Ecstasy suivant les moyens.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Un certain temps.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Un certain temps. Tu veux que je te précise comment, bâtard ma consommation vu que ça fait une paye que je fais ça.

Levi regarda Eren droit dans les yeux avec une aura meurtrière.

- Écoute-moi bien. Encore une insulte de ta part et je vais t'apprendre à voler sans aile. J'accepte beaucoup de choses, mais y a des limites à ne pas franchir, morveux.

- Pff. Je resterai pas longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. À la première occasion, je me tire.

- Je demande à voir. La ville la plus proche est à plus de 300 km. Ils ont été nombreux avant toi à essayer de s'enfuir et au plus loin, ils ont été récupérés au bout de deux jours. Mais te concernant, tente une seule fugue et je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cul. On peut continuer ou tu comptes passer toutes mes questions en pure provocation ?

- Pff, qu'on en termine avec cette merde.

- Bien. Les repas sont à heure fixe : 08h00 – 12h30 – 19h30. Les douches entre 20h00 et 21h00. Couvre feu à 22h00. On organise des veillées les vendredis soir. Il y a un planning pour le ménage, la préparation des repas. Des inspections sont réalisées tous les jours dans les chambres. Je ne tolère pas le désordre ici. D'ici la fin de la journée, tu vas rencontrer les autres éducateurs et éducatrices qui t'encadreront. Voilà, je pense qu'on a fait le tour. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

- Non.

- Bien. Alors je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir à compter de ce soir.

Levi se leva et l'emmena à l'étage. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte du couloir. La chambre était assez simple. Il y avait une armoire, un lit et un bureau. Pas de barreaux à la fenêtre. C'était déjà ça. En tout cas pour Eren, la chambre était plus propre que ce qui lui servait de chambre à l'hôtel.

- Ce sera ta chambre pour tes prochaines années. Elle doit rester dans le même état que tu la vois là.

- C'est grand.

- Bon, il va être 17h, tout le monde ne devrait plus tarder. Oh faudra qu'on prenne tes mesures pour te faire un minimum de fringues à te mettre. En attendant, j'ai acheté deux trois bricoles pour que tu tiennes jusqu'au jour de la sortie hebdomadaire. Bon allez suis-moi. On va dans le salon pour que tu te présentes.

Ils redescendirent. En effet, ils commençaient à avoir du monde. Enfin en parlant de monde, c'était une dizaine d'adolescents tout au plus et quelques adultes.

- bon, tout le monde est là ? Demanda Levi.

- Salut Levi, tu nous avais manqués, répondit l'une des éducatrices.

- Toi par contre tu ne m'as pas manqué binoclarde.

- Bon, je profite que tout le monde soit là pour vous présenter le nouveau venu pour les prochaines années. Présente-toi.

- Lut, j'suis Eren.

- On va faire le tour de table. On commence par la droite.

- Salut, je m'appelle Christa.

- Salut, moi, c'est Ymir.

- Bonsoir, je suis Gunther, l'éducateur sportif

- Bonsoir, moi, c'est Erd, je suis l'éducateur cuisinier

- Salut, je suis Reiner et lui c'est Berthold, mais il ne parle pas.

- Bonsoir Eren. Je m'appelle Hanji et je suis le médecin du ranch. Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

- Salut moi c'est Yvan.

- Salut Eren, je m'appelle Petra et je suis la psy du ranch.

- Bonsoir gamin, je suis Aurouo. Je suis chargé de la surveillance de nuit.

- Salut moi je suis Sasha.

- Salut, je suis Thomas.

- Salut, j'm'appelle Victor.

- Et moi, je suis donc Levi, éducateur principal, directeur du centre et responsable de la période de désyntox. Cela veut dire que je vais être ton pire cauchemar les prochains jours.

- Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos occupations. Hanji, tu prends en charge Eren. Je veux son bilan complet.

- ah vos ordres patron.

- Tsk.

Hanji tira par le bras Eren jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle le fit mettre en caleçon et lui passa un examen complet. Au moment qu'elle passa un examen de la peau, elle s'étonna.

- Dis Eren, ça fait combien de temps que tu te piques ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu sais cela ne me trompe pas. Même si tu changes d'endroit de piqûre, je peux compter les injections. Et ça c'est pas une des drogues que tu as citée. Qu'elle est-elle ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est une des nouveautés qu'ils vendent en ce moment dans le quartier.

- Tu t'es piqué quand la dernière fois ?

- Juste avant mon arrestation.

- OK, donc ça fait moins de 48h. Je vais te faire une prise de sang pour le bilan sanguin et ensuite, je verrais pour établir un menu pour te requinquer, car à vue de nez, tu ne dois pas avoir mangé équilibré tous les jours. Tu vas passer après chez Petra. Tu n'es pas obligé de déballer ta vie, mais elle aura quelques questions à te poser, pour mettre ton dossier à jour.

- Okay

- Bien, c'est cool si tu coopères. Tu verras, Levi, il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Faut juste respecter les règles et la vie en communauté et vouloir vraiment s'en sortir.

Eren se rendit ensuite dans le bureau en face de l'infirmerie où Petra l'attendait.

- Salut Eren. Vas-y assieds-toi. Je vais juste te poser quelques questions et t'es pas obligé de me répondre pour le moment. As-tu de la famille ?

- Non.

- Depuis quand es-tu dans la rue ?

- 2 ans à peu près.

- Comment as-tu vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai une chambre que je paye par pourcentage de mes gains quotidiens.

- Comment gagnes-tu ton argent ?

- Je vends mon cul. Ça rapporte un max. Vous devriez essayer un jour, vous verrez, c'est prendre son pied et en plus se faire du fric.

- Euh sûrement, mais là n'est pas mon intention. Mon métier me plaît énormément.

- Ah ouais, ça doit être cool, d'entendre les problèmes des ados à longueur de journée.

- Tes sarcasmes sont inutiles. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On t'a montré ta chambre ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux y retourner jusqu'au repas. On viendra te chercher.

Une fois dans sa chambre Eren s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit. Faut dire que le lit était vraiment confortable. Combien de temps, il n'avait pas goûté à ce luxe.

Dans le bureau de Levi, Hanji et Petra étaient assises en face de l'éducateur principal.

- Alors vos premières impressions.

- Il fait le dur, mais il cache quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi exactement, mais il a su éviter certains sujets. Tout ce qui touche à la famille est tabou chez lui.

- Sa santé n'est pas très bonne. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il se défonce, mais le mélange de drogue n'est pas bon pour son organisme. Je pense d'ailleurs que dans quelques heures, il va ressentir les premiers effets de manque. Levi, qu'as tu exactement comme infos sur lui ?

- D'après les rapports sociaux, Eren a fugué i ans, suite au matraquage de son père alcoolique. Il a perdu sa mère i ans. Il était très proche de sa mère. D'ailleurs, il y a une photo de lui et de sa mère dans son portefeuille. C'est la seule chose qu'il a sur lui avec une clef attachée à une chaîne.

- D'après le gamin, il dormait dans une chambre d'hôtel qui percevait ce qu'il gagnait de sa prostitution. Est-ce que Mike et Erwin ont trouvé quelque chose ?

- Pas encore, mais ce n'est pas le premier cas. Apparemment, il y a bien un réseau qui se créé dans certains quartiers. Des hôtels de bas étages attirent les fugueurs, leur offrent une chambre et de la drogue avant qu'il ne devienne totalement indépendant et là, ils n'ont plus le choix que de se prostituer pour payer leur mac.

- Tu comptes faire quoi Levi ? On ne sait rien sur cette nouvelle drogue et on ne sait pas qu'elles seront les effets secondaires pour la période de désyntox.

- Je compte tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte comme je l'ai fait pour chacun des morveux qui est venu ou qui est actuellement au ranch.

- D'ici deux jours, j'aurais les résultats de sa prise de sang. Il a de sacrées carences à vue d'œil, je vais voir pour lui faire un menu équilibré. Ça sera toujours ça pour l'aider à reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Il est où pour le moment ?

- Je lui ai dit d'aller dans sa chambre.

- Ok. Je vais tout consigner dans son dossier. Petra, demande à Aurouo de préparer la pièce spéciale pour ce soir. On ne va pas attendre que la crise commence. Je vous laisse gérer le reste du groupe le temps qu'il faut pour que le plus dur passe.

- Pas de problème, Levi, tu peux compter sur notre entier dévouement à la cause.

- Euh là d'un coup, j'ai un doute.

Peu avant le dîner, Levi alla voir Eren. Il le trouva endormi sur le lit. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer. Ce gamin qui avait le visage dur en temps normal, paraissait si fragile en dormant. Il détestait tous ses connards qui exploitaient la faiblesse de ses gosses. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il était temps de le réveiller.

- Debout Eren, t'auras la nuit pour dormir.

- Putain, ne me fait pas chier.

- Oh si, je te l'ai dit, je vais être ton pire cauchemar pour les jours à venir. Aller grouille ou je te descends par la peau du cul. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécieras passer pour l'imbécile de service face aux autres.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Oui, oui, je connais la chanson. Tu n'es pas le premier à me la dire. Maintenant suis-moi.

Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il se retrouva coincé entre Levi et Hanji pour le premier dîner. Il commençait à se maudire de son choix. Finalement, il aurait dû choisir la prison. Au moins, il aurait mangé tranquille dans sa cellule et n'aurait pas eu de compte à rendre.

Au menu du soir, c'était salade, pommes de terre et charcuterie. Eren se régala. Malgré qu'il ne souriait pas, ses yeux exprimèrent le contentement pour la plus grande joie d'Hanji, qui ne se gêna pas de lui donner du rab, mais pas trop. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe malade pour avoir trop mangé. La désyntox, le rendra assez malade en temps et heure. Tout le long du repas, tout le monde discutait plus ou moins avec entrain. Eren se contenta d'écouter. Il lança un regard meurtrier à chaque question qui lui était posé. Il ne voyait pas de quoi tous ses péquenots se mêlaient. Sa vie ne regardait que lui et personne d'autre. De toute façon, il ne s'éterniserait pas ici. Dès que l'occasion se profilera à l'horizon, il s'enfuira très loin de tous ses bâtards.

À la fin du repas, tout le monde débarrassa la table. Eren se montra un peu plus irritable. C'était les premiers signes de manque qui se faisait ressentir selon Levi. Pendant que les filles allèrent à la douche, les garçons échangèrent sur leur journée. Eren les écouta, mais commença à avoir du mal à suivre correctement une conversation. Il se sentait fatigué. Tout le monde l'énervait.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des garçons d'aller à la douche. Eren trouva sur son lit des affaires et le nécessaire de toilette. Il suivit le mouvement de groupe. À l'entrée des douches, il y avait Aurouo et Gunther qui servaient sûrement de cerbère.

Eren se dirigea vers la douche la plus éloignée du groupe. La tête commençait à tourner. Il fit couler l'eau. Il entendait les autres discutaient autour de lui. Ils étaient très bruyants. Il l'énervait de plus en plus. Il finit par sortir de sa douche.

- Putain de merde. Vous ne pouvez pas la boucler deux minutes bande de tarés.

- Quoi, le dernier arrivé veut faire la loi ? Non mais tu te crois où le mioche ? Ici, tu dois respecter tes aînés, s'exprima Reiner. Mais je crois qu'on va devoir t'apprendre la bienséance.

- Tsk, vous n'avez que votre gueule de grande, j'suis sûr que vous ne savez même pas vous servir de vos poings.

Reiner attrapa Eren et le jeta violemment contre le mur de la douche. Les autres les encerclèrent et la bagarre démarra. Les gestes d'Eren n'étaient pas aussi précis et plus d'une fois, il se retrouva à terre. Il avait le visage en sang.

Berthold était sorti en douce des douches pour prévenir les deux éducateurs qui arrivèrent rapidement pour séparaient les combattants.

- Reiner, on t'avait déjà prévenu de ne plus te battre. Bordel, tu cherches à compromettre ta sortie !

- Faites pas chier, c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi le premier.

- Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Laissez-moi tranquille, bande de chien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Levi, on a rien fait, c'est le dernier arrivé, il est sorti de sa douche et s'est jeté sur Reiner.

Levi observa Eren. Il remarqua que ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

- Bon, vous autres, vous avez fini de vous laver donc habillez vous et sortez d'ici. Eren toi, tu retournes terminer de te laver.

- Va te …..

Ce fut le trou noir pour Eren.

Autour de lui les jeunes le regardaient avec effroi. Gunther et Aurouo les firent quitter rapidement la pièce. Levi s'occupa de sécher Eren et de l'habiller. Il porta le gamin jusqu'à la pièce préparé par Aurouo quelques heures auparavant. Hanji accouru.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Levi ?

- Il s'est effondré dans la douche. Juste avant j'ai pu constater que c'est yeux étaient injectés de sang et ses pupilles dilatées.

- Cela fait trop longtemps depuis son dernier shoot. Par contre, c'est qui qui lui a pété le nez ? Quand même pas toi ?

- Pour qui tu me prends la folle. Occupe-toi de lui. Je vais chercher un bouquin et une tenue de rechange pour lui et moi. Putain, moi qui pensais passer au moins une nuit au calme.

Il se dépêcha de faire un saut dans sa chambre et dans celle d'Eren. Il laissa le soin à Aurouo et Gunther de faire ce qu'il y avait à faire concernant les événements pour les garçons. Il retourna auprès d'Eren. La pièce était en fait une cabane un peu éloigné de l'habitation principale. Il y avait deux lits, une douche, une toilette. Il y avait une fenêtre, mais elle possédait des barreaux. Levi détestait cette pièce, mais c'était l'unique moyen d'isoler les adolescents en pleine désyntox. Il savait que la nuit allait être très longue. Demain matin Hanji viendrait voir comment cela se passe et apportera le repas. Il savait aussi qu'il était parti pour 3 jours minimum dans cette promiscuité. Il soupira et entra dans la pièce.


	3. Chapitre 3 : la désyntox

**Chapitre 3 : Désyntox**

Mode Eren

Il avait froid, il avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait envie de vomir. Il ouvrit un œil. C'était difficile. Il se sentait trempé comme s'il était tombé entièrement habillé dans la douche. Il entendait une voix. Elle était loin cette voix.

- Eren ! Eren ! Faut que tu t'accroches gamin. C'est le plus dur à passer. Tu dois tenir le coup. Eren ! Tu m'entends Eren !

Mais qui lui parlait. On ne pouvait pas lui lâcher les boules cinq minutes. Il voulait juste dormir pour le moment. Oui dormir et ça irait mieux. Il ferma de nouveau son œil et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Mode Levi

Cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils étaient désormais enfermés dans cette pièce. Pour le moment, la crise d'Eren n'était que tremblements et vomissements. Cela était déjà trop pour Levi qui n'aimait que la propreté.

- Tsk, sale gosse. Tu me le paieras à devoir jouer les infirmiers de service et la bonne de service.

Levi savait bien que le plus dur resterait à venir, qu'il devrait sûrement devenir un véritable tortionnaire en l'empêchant de sortir, de se mutiler et de se blesser. Pour le moment, il en était qu'au début de la crise.

Il vit Eren ouvrir un œil et l'interpella. Doucement, il ne fallait pas le brusquer, surtout dans l'état où il était. Il devait le rassurer, l'encourager à se battre contre ses démons. Eren le fixait sans vraiment le voir. Son regard était vitreux.

- Faut que tu tiennes le coup, ce n'est que le début Eren.

Il espérait qu'Hanji trouve les composants de cette merde qui avait coulé dans les veines d'Eren. Mais vu le délai qui s'était passé entre son shoot et la prise de sang, il doutait fortement qu'il en reste la moindre trace.

Il alla chercher une bassine d'eau fraîche et un gant, pour rafraîchir un peu le gamin. La nuit allait vraiment être longue.

Eren n'arrêta pas de délirer pendant plus d'une heure. Levi le regardait, sachant très bien qu'à ce stade, il était totalement impuissant et ne pourrait que l'empêcher de se blesser. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Quand il vit que le gamin replongeait dans un lourd sommeil, il alla s'allonger un peu sur le lit d'à côté. Il devait profiter du moindre répit qu'il y aurait pour se reposer et être toujours au mieux de sa forme pour le soutenir dès que la crise réapparaîtrait. Finalement, la trêve dura moins d'une heure. Il se leva en sursaut en entendant Eren hurlait. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Eren, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai mal. J'ai mal partout. Il faut que je sorte.

- Hors de question gamin. Tu dois rester ici. La douleur est dans ta tête.

- Non tu comprends pas, faut que je sorte.

Eren se leva péniblement du lit. Levi le rattrapa et essaya de le recoucher, mais le gamin en avait décidé autrement. C'est vrai qu'une personne en manque ne maîtrisait pas sa force. Eren repoussa violemment Levi contre l'autre lit.

Levi se redressa et intercepta Eren près de la porte. Ce dernier tenta d'agresser une nouvelle fois son éducateur, mais fut plaqué au sol, les main dans le dos, maintenu fermement par Levi.

- Tu n'iras nul pas. Plus jamais tu ne toucheras à ces conneries.

- Laisses moi partir enfoiré. Il m'en faut juste un peu. Et ça ira beaucoup mieux.

- Dit pas de connerie, ça n'ira jamais mieux tant que tu continueras de te droguer.

Levi raffermit sa prise sur Eren. Le gamin se débattait tant bien que mal pour lui échapper. Il se fatiguait à ce jeu, tandis que Levi lui ne bougeait pas d'un cil et n'était pas le moins du monde essoufflé. Au bout d'une demi-heure à se débattre comme un diable, il n'y eu plus que sanglots sortant de la bouche d'Eren. Cela changeait des insultes en tout genre.

- S'il te plaît, Levi. Laisse moi m'en aller. Je veux juste ne plus avoir mal. Je t'en supplie. Ça fait beaucoup trop mal. Je supporte plus.

- Je sais très bien que cela te fait mal. Mais tu dois résister. Si tu craques maintenant, personne ne pourra t'aider.

Levi commença à desserrer son emprise en sentant le corps d'Eren se détendre. La deuxième crise était en train de s'achever. Il le retourna, le prit dans ses bras et le rallongea dans le lit. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda l'heure. Il était à peine minuit. La nuit était définitivement finit pour lui. Il alla prendre une bonne douche, histoire d'enlever toute cette odeur de transpiration.

Mode Eren

Il avait mal partout. La douleur devenait insupportable. Il allait devenir fou. Il lui fallait juste une toute petite dose. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'autre con. Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix ? Il a rien fait de mal. Ce foutre en l'air, c'était sa vie pas celle des autres. Il n'avait qu'une envie là tout de suite, massacrer le gêneur. Il lui a pris sa liberté. Il voulait la récupérer.

Il tenta de lui échapper, mais le connard avait une sacrée force malgré sa taille de nabot. Il le maintenait sans problème au sol.

Il se disait que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait mourir ou devenir complètement fou. Il avait besoin de ses amis de la rue. Au moins eux le comprenaient.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais cela lui faisait du bien de pleurer. Il finit par sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Il voulait se rattraper, mais ne trouvait rien à quoi s'accrocher. Il voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sortait. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il ne tombait plus. Il ouvra les yeux en grand et il se perdit dans un regard gris acier.

- Eren ! Eren ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Réponds Eren !

Il continuait à fixer ces yeux sans vraiment les voir.

- Putain de sale gosse, tu vas me répondre bordel.

D'un seul coup, comme frappait par la foudre Eren recula en arrière en percutant que c'était l'autre connard qui le tenait.

- Lâche-moi, ordure.

- Bon apparemment t'as retrouvé tes esprits. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai froid et la tête qui tourne.

- Bon ben, c'est déjà mieux que tout à l'heure.

- On est où là ?

- Dans la pièce.

- Quelle pièce ?

- La pièce qui va devenir le seul endroit où tu pourras être jusqu'à ce que la sensation de manque disparaisse, soit pour pratiquement une semaine.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. J'ne veux pas rester enfermer.

- Tu n'as pas le choix et de toute façon, tu n'es pas seul, car je resterais ici jusqu'au bout.

- J'en encore moins envie de rester. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ce soir-là d'aborder ta putain de bagnole.

- Dis toi qu'au moins que tu as une chance encore de faire quelque chose de ta vie. Par contre vu que t'as la langue bien pendue et qu'il est 3h du matin, vas te laver. Tu dégoulines de sueur et c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Il y a tout le nécessaire.

- Quoi, tu veux que je me lave dans cette douche-là ? Mais t'es un pervers enfin de compte. Ouais finalement, c'est ton tripe de t'enfermer avec des jeunes comme moi. Hein avoue ! T'aimes te taper des mecs que tu peux séquestrer dans cette pièce. Y en a eu combien avant moi qui y sont passés ?

Eren eut le souffle coupé et tomba au sol. Levi venait de lui assener un coup dans l'abdomen.

- Quand tu auras fini de déblatérer autant de conneries à la minute, tu iras te laver. La prochaine remarque de ce genre et je t'assure que plus personne ne te reconnaîtra. Y a des limites que des cons en ton genre ne doivent jamais dépasser.

Eren resta quelques minutes à terre se tenant le ventre. Il décida d'obéir pour le moment, mais il serra des poings se promettant de se venger tôt ou tard pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. Il disait devenir son cauchemar, mais bientôt, il inverserait les rôles et se sera lui le pire cauchemar de cette enflure.

Il se leva péniblement et alla à ce recoin qui servait de douche. Il n'y avait qu'une paroi qui séparait du reste de la pièce. Il se déshabilla et se mit sous l'eau chaude. Cela lui fit du bien. Il ne traîna pas de peur que l'autre pervers lui saute dessus. Au moment de renfiler ses fringues, il constata qu'elles avaient disparu et avaient été remplacé par d'autres propres. Il les enfila et retourna sur son lit.

- Ça va mieux maintenant que t'es rafraîchit ?

- Ouais.

- Essaye de te reposer la nuit est loin d'être fini.

Il obtempéra et se rallongea dans le lit. Levi se leva et éteignit la lumière. Il s'allongea sur son propre lit. Il attendit qu'Eren s'endorme pour de bon pour se laisser aller par le sommeil.

Mode Levi

Levi entendait au loin des bruits de martèlement. La réalité refit rapidement surface. C'était Eren qui frappait comme un malade en hurlant contre la porte. De la façon dont le jeune réagissait, il était à nouveau en pleine crise. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Il jeta un œil sur son portable : 5h15 du matin.

-Eren calmes toi. Cela ne sert à rien ce que tu fais. Personne n'ouvrira la porte sans mon accord.

- Je ne peux pas rester. Je dois sortir maintenant. J'ai mal, trop mal. J'étouffe. J'vais mourir si je ne sors pas immédiatement.

Levi constata que le gamin était en complet délire. Les choses allaient se corser plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. Généralement à ce stade, il n'était jamais seul et ils étaient souvent à deux pour maintenir le toxico pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse de l'automutilation, car c'est ce qui arrivait avec ce genre d'hallucination.

Il regarda autour de lui rapidement, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait aucun objet qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. Le maîtriser au corps-à-corps serait déjà difficile, il ne voulait pas rajouter un obstacle. Il vit qu'Aurouo avait bien remis les attaches au lit, ce qui pourrait lui permettre d'immobiliser plus facilement Eren. Mais le plus dur resterait à le basculer sur le lit. Il avait encore 3 heures à attendre pour que Gunther et Hanji ne viennent. Ces trois prochaines heures allaient vraiment être très très dures. Mais il fallait bien ça pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Il avait pris cette résolution il y a plusieurs années, de ne plus laisser un seul gosse crever de ses merdes dans la rue. Eren ne ferait pas exception, dusse t-il vendre son âme au diable.

Mode Eren

Eren continuait à crier et à taper contre la porte. Il se démenait comme un démon. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur que pouvait provoquer ses coups d'épaule contre la porte.

Il était tellement omnibullé à vouloir sortir d'ici qu'il ne remarqua pas que Levi s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui.

- Eren, calmes toi !

- Non, je veux sortir. Laisser moi sortir d'ici. Vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Je sais que cela ne te plaît pas du tout. Si tu crois que cela me plaît de faire ça, mais t'as pas le choix, faut y passer. Maintenant calme-toi.

- Jamais. Allez tous pourrir en enfer.

Il se jeta sur Levi, voulant l'étrangler. Ses mains essayèrent de s'accrocher autour de son cou, mais elles furent repoussées. Il voulait sortir. Seule cette pensée remplissait sa tête. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Sa respiration était saccadée.

Mode Levi

Il savait qu'il devait se dépêchait pour intervenir et le maîtriser. Déjà l'empêcher de se faire étrangler n'était pas facile. C'est que ce p'tit con en avait de la force. Il finit par le choper au niveau des épaules, tout en empêchant ses mains de venir trop près de sa gorge. Il leva son pied droit, l'appuya sur le ventre d'Eren et le fit passer au-dessus de lui pour le plaquer sur le dos.

Tout se déroula très vite. Il profita de l'étonnement et de l'étourdissement du gamin pour le maîtriser, le tirer jusqu'au lit qui heureusement n'était pas loin. Il le maintint sur le dos en s'asseyant littéralement dessus.

Son but, maintenant, était de l'attacher avec les sangles afin qu'il arrête de se faire mal et surtout pour éviter de le tuer.

Ce fut l'opération la plus dure, car il se débattit comme un but, maintenant, était de l'attacher avec les sangles afin qu'il arrête de se faire mal et surtout pour éviter de le tuer. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour le maîtriser et l'attacher au lit.

- Libère-moi gros sac. J'vais te faire la peau, tu vas voir.

- Oui oui, je connais la chanson. Change de refrain.

Eren se déchaîna verbalement contre Levi pendant plus d'une heure. Levi quant à lui, une fois sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger du lit, s'installa dans le fauteuil et prit son livre.

Il était près de 8h30 quand on toqua à la porte. Eren était à nouveau à peu près calme. Levi se leva et alla à la porte pour autoriser son ouverture. Hanji entra tel un ouragan dans la pièce, suivit de près de Gunther.

- Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Comment c'est passé la nuit ?

- Comme tu peux le constater à merveille.

- Ah! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ton beau visage ?

- Demande à l'autre démon. Salut Gunther. Il est attaché depuis quelques heures.

- Salut Levi. Si tôt ! Il aura fallu que tu nous appelles. On serait venu t'aider.

- Honnêtement, le risque de le voir fuir aurait été trop grand. Je n'aurais pas pu autoriser l'ouverture de la porte.

- bon aller, je vais commencer par toi alors. Montre-moi tes blessures.

- Pas la peine binoclarde. Occupe-toi de lui. C'est lui qui souffre et qui me tape de ses délires. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais au bureau, régler quelques paperasses et manger un morceau. Ne le détachez sous aucun prétexte.

- Pas de problème. À tout à l'heure.

Levi s'en alla à son bureau pour traiter les affaires urgentes et donner un coup de fil à Erwin.

- Je te manque déjà que tu m'appelles à une heure si matinale ?

- T'as gueule Erwin. J'ne suis pas d'humeur ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien à part une nuit de merde et un gamin qui sait trop bien se battre. T'as des news concernant l'affaire Jaeger ?

- Pas grand chose. Mike est parti faire un tour dans le quartier où apparemment, il traînait avec deux autres gars. On va essayer de les interpeller aujourd'hui. On espère qu'ils pourront nous cracher le morceau sur l'hôtel qui leur sert de lieu de prostitution et d'achat de drogue. Mais bon, on a quand même peu d'espoir.

- Dès que t'as des nouvelles, préviens-moi. Au pire un de mes collègues répondra et me transmettra le message.

- Pas de problème. Et concernant le gamin, ça se passe comment ?

- Ben avec cette merde dans le sang, c'est dur de le maintenir. J'crois que je peux le dire. C'est ma pire séance de désintox et cela ne fait même pas 24h. Ses crises de délire sont très violentes. J'espère que vous mettrez rapidement le receleur sur le carreau.

- Compte sur nous. Allez, j'y vais. À plus.

Levi traita ses papiers rapidement, prit un café et de quoi tenir jusqu'à midi avant de retourner dans la pièce.

À son arrivée, Eren était de nouveau en crise et crachait des insultes à tout le monde. Il se débattait de plus belle. Hanji avait reculé. Elle se retourna vers Levi.

- Écoutes Levi, il faut que je lui injecte quand même un calmant parce que là, c'est son corps qui ne va pas résister longtemps. Il est tellement en surtension, que cela en a des répercussions sur son système nerveux.

- Gunther viens m'aider. Tu lui bloques les jambes, je m'occupe de ses bras.

- Ok, mais fais gaffe, il mord.

- Oh maintenant, il en vient aux dents. Eh ben, il devient de plus en plus imaginatif. Hanji, loupe pas ton coup.

- Non, non. Dès qu'il ne bougera plus, je lui fais l'injection.

- Bordel de merde, lâcher moi bande de taré de primate.

- On se calme Eren. On veut juste t'aider à moins souffrir, alors arrête de bouger 2 min.

- Mon cul oui. Vous voulez ma mort, j'en suis sûr. Bande de bâtard, j'vais tous vous exploser jusqu'au dernier.

- T'avais raison Levi.

- Sur quoi ?

- Le gamin, il a un sacré répertoire.

- Bon aller Hanji, dépêches toi, il est lourd le gosse.

- J'arrive, j'arrive. Je suis désolée Eren, j'aurais voulu qu'on n'en vienne pas là, mais on a pas le choix. Tu vas te sentir bizarre un peu, mais dans quelques minutes, tu dormiras. Cela te fera le plus grand bien.

Hanji s'approcha et injecta le produit dans le bras. Il fallut patienter 5 minutes avant de voir l'effet se produire. Eren finit par se calmer et s'endormit.

- Dès que t'as des résultats préviens-moi. T'as eu des nouvelles de tes collègues du centre de désintox ?

- Non à part que cette merde à tuer une dizaine de jeunes en moins d'un mois, dont 3 en pleines désintox au cours de ses 15 derniers jours. Tu as peur qu'il y passe ?

- Vu ses crises, ça fait peur.

- Normalement, il devrait se tenir tranquille pendant 3h. Je reviendrais lui faire une injection si besoin tout à l'heure. J'ai soigné ses ecchymoses. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu, tu as vraiment une sale mine.

- Ah bon ? Comment t'as deviné ?

- Bon, j'y vais, je te laisse avec Gunther. Je vais faire mes visites quotidiennes. À plus tard les garçons.

Hanji repartit au ranch en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte. Levi alla s'allonger sur son lit tandis que Gunther, s'installa sur le fauteuil. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que Levi ne s'endorme.

Les trois jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent et Levi resta au chevet d'Eren, secondait par Gunther ou Aurouo. Hanji venait régulièrement faire des injections plongeant à chaque fois le gosse dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Au 4e jour, Eren reprit connaissance plus calmement. Levi dormait encore dans son lit et Gunther était en train de lire son livre. Ce dernier leva la tête en entendant bouger.

- Comment te sens-tu Eren ?

- Mal. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. J'ai l'impression d'être passé au rouleau compresseur. Mais dites moi pourquoi je suis attaché et où est-ce que je suis ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non.

- Levi t'expliquera tout quand il se réveillera. Pour le moment reposes toi un peu.

- Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

- Bon Ok, je vais te détacher et surtout pas d'entourloupes.

- Non, promis.

Gunther se rapprocha d'Eren, et lui défit les sangles. Eren se mit en position assise. Au moment de passer debout, il fut pris par un violent vertige et perdit l'équilibre. Il fut récupéré par deux bras qui n'appartenaient pas à la même personne.

-TSK. Et me réveiller, c'est pour les chiens peut être, Gunther.

- Désolé, Levi, mais vu ta fatigue, je pensais pouvoir m'en charger seul.

- Tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas tenir seul. Allez, on y va. Accroche-toi gamin.

Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'au toilette. Là, Gunther laissa Levi se débrouiller avec Eren qui n'arrivait à rien ayant les membres complètement engourdis. Levi sans aucune forme de procès, saisi le pantalon et le caleçon du plus jeune et lui descendit jusqu'au cheville avant de le faire s'asseoir. Lorsqu'il se releva, il constata que le gamin était rouge écarlate.

- Eh ben dis donc, je savais pas que je pouvais te faire autant d'effet après pourtant que t'aies passé 3 jours à m'insulter et à me donner des coups.

- Hein! Non, je n'ai pas fait ça. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Eh pourtant, c'est la vérité. Bon allez préviens moi quand t'as fini pour te relever. Par contre démerdes toi pour te torcher.

Levi le planta là et attendit derrière le panneau.

- Gunther, appelle la folle et dis lui de se ramener en 4e vitesse.

Gunther prit son portable et appela aussitôt Hanji. Il ne fallut que 10 minutes avant de la voir débouler.

- Erennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Dis, tu as mal quelque part ? Ressens-tu un besoin pas normal ? Je veux tout savoir

- La ferme, 4 yeux. Examine-le en silence. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour le disséquer.

Hanji examina Eren. Elle lui fit une nouvelle prise de sang. Il fut autorisé à regagner sa véritable chambre à l'intérieur du ranch, mais devait rester encore quelques jours sous surveillance étroite. Cette tâche fut confiée à Erd.

Pendant la 1re journée de semi-liberté retrouvée, il n'eut pas le droit au moindre contact avec les autres pensionnaires. On lui apportait un plateau repas pour manger et il dut utiliser la douche qui était dans la chambre de Levi pour faire sa toilette.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La course-poursuite

Bon ben j'avance sur ma fiction de noël, sur le journal et sur celle-ci.

P'titeLilith : Oh oui Levi égal à lui-même, il n'y a rien de plus normal. Eren n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. D'ailleurs petite info pour toi, j'ai trouvé enfin comment faire le rapprochement entre Levi et Eren.

PumpyZombie : Ne t'en fait pas je reviendrais au chapitre 5 sur le retour d'Eren. J'ai juste pris quelques raccourci par fainéantise. ^^

Victoria : Elle tournera autour de 11 000 mots je pense. Là j'en suis à plusieurs jours avant noël et j'ai déjà 2500 mots ^^. Et j'en ai encore pleins des idées à mettre sur le papier. Sinon contente que la fic te plaise.

M-Ac : Oui oui Erwin et Mike. Dans mon autre fiction ils sont opposés, mais la non. Dans le même lit. :)

Moanh : Oui j'ose et je signe. Ne t'en fait pas, j'y ai pensé à chaque fois que j'écrivais, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une friction entre ses deux là. Mais bon mon Levi ici est pas si pervers que ça. La tentative d'évasion arrivera je pense chapitre 5 ou 6. J'ai quelques idées pour la mettre, mais j'hésite entre 2 possibilités d'évasion.

LoloSawyer : Alors je me suis inspiré de la drogue prise dans le manga Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Je crois que comme Eren, j'en suis sortie lessivée à la fin de la rédaction.

Youmiku : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise autant. J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout.

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Eren s'est fait choper et a choisit le centre de réinsertion. Il rencontre sur place tout un tas de gens qu'il méprise. Peu de temps après son arrivée, il a du se retrouver en salle d'isolement pendant plusieurs jours avec Levi afin de se faire désyntoxiquer, enfin pour l'étape la plus dur. Une rechute n'est jamais loin (non, non je ne spoil pas ma fic ^^). Il s'en sort et réintègre donc le ranch.

Dans ce chapitre : Nous quittons le temps d'un chapitre Eren et Levi pour voir ce qui s'est passé du côté de la police et plus exactement du côté Erwin et Mike. Comme promis, le chapitre va être chaud un petit peu pour les affamés ^^.

Très bonne lecture mes amies

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Course poursuite<strong>

( jour de l'arrestation d'Eren, quelques heures avant)

Commissariat de Sina - brigade des mineurs

- Mike tout est prêt pour ce soir ?

- Oui, j'ai la voiture banalisée et les autorisations. Il ne manque plus que Levi et on pourra revoir la procédure.

- Bien. J'espère que cela va fonctionner. J'en ai marre de recommencer la même tentative d'arrestation pour rien. D'ailleurs, ton indic nous a toujours pas dis, pourquoi le gamin ne s'est jamais présenté.

- Non, mais j'attends de le revoir la prochaine fois pour lui en souffler deux mots.

- Si on boucle l'affaire rapidement, on pourra aller boire un verre ce soir.

- Bonne idée.

- Tsk. qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre des fois. Vous pensez vraiment qu'à faire la fête.

- Ah salut Levi. Comment ça va depuis hier ?

- Question con. Bon on s'y met au boulot. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Oui, oui on va dans la salle de réunion, j'ai préparé du thé noir.

- Vaut mieux. J'suis pas de très bonne humeur.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent ensemble dans une petite salle à l'étage qui servait principalement de réunion lors d'une enquête. Erwin distribua un dossier à chacun.

- Bon alors commençons. Je vous présente notre cible de ce soir. Eren JAEGER, 17 ans. Il est en fugue depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Sa mère est morte quand il a eu 9 ans. Son père, au décès de sa femme, s'est mit à boire et à se droguer. Il a souvent était passé à tabac par ce dernier et il y a même eu suspicion de viol seul et en bande. Quand on remonte son dossier scolaire tout aller très bien, élève brillant, correcte et respectant la discipline jusqu'à ses 9 ans, où tout a basculé du jour au lendemain. Le corps enseignant et l'assistante sociale de l'époque avait mis ce comportement sur le dos du décès de sa mère et les rares enquêtes ne sont pas aller plus loin. L'année de ses quatorze ans, il fugue dans la nuit du 08 août et les service de polices sont appelés pour un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. On a retrouvé des traces de sang et à l'époque on a pensé à un enlèvement et peut être un meurtre. Jusque là vous me suivez ?

- Qui a prévenu la police?

- Une voisine qui aurait entendu des cris et des bruits de lutte.

- Et le père il était où ce soir là ?

- Les rapports nous ont signalé l'absence du père à ce moment là, mais un gros doute subsiste. Je continue. L'enquête pour enlèvement a été mis de côté au bout de 6 mois. Il y a trois mois, l'un des indics de Mike nous informe qu'un gamin ressemblant à l'avis de recherche traîne dans les bas quartiers. Le quartier est connu pour son proxénétisme et les dealers de drogues lourd. La police de quartier n'intervient jamais là-bas. Avec Mike, on s'est donc infiltré dans le quartier et après plusieurs semaines d'enquêtes, nous pouvons confirmer que le gamin sur cette photo est Eren Jaeger. Ce garçon vivrait dans un hôtel qui sert pour la prostitution, mais nous n'avons pas pu mettre la main sur l'adresse exacte car le gamin est tellement suspicieux qu'il te fait faire des kilomètres de détour avant de rentrer. Il se pourrait aussi qu'il se drogue. Là sur les photos on peut voir avec deux autres garçons de son âge en train de boire des alcools forts et de fumée ce qui correspondrait à de l'herbe. Il a été soupçonné avec sa bande de vole à l'étalage et de violence en bande organisée. Voilà ce que l'on sait.

- J'ai été voir le juge avant de venir et il est d'accord que si on le chope qu'il aille au ranch pour le réhabiliter.

- T'es vraiment sûr Levi ? Regarde sur les photos ce gosse est complètement foutu. Je doute que tu puisses en faire quelques choses.

- Cela me concerne.

- Dit plutôt que cela concerne ta nièce, Mikasa. Si j'en tire les conclusions de l'enquête, ta nièce fréquentait la famille JAEGER avant la fugue. C'est pour cela que tu traînes en permanence dans nos locaux.

- Fait pas chier avec la vie privé Erwin. Bon on continue. C'est quoi votre plan pour ce soir pour avoir besoin de moi ?

- D'après nos sources, Eren est un accro du sexe avec les hommes et surtout ceux qu'il peut facilement dominer. Si Mike ou moi on se présente, on aura du mal à se faire prendre pour des dominés vu notre stature.

- T'insinue quoi là ?

- Rien, rien. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Mais je suis sûr que malgré ton sale caractère tu pourras attirer le gosse dans la voiture banalisée et on aura plus qu'à le coffret jusqu'à demain matin pour l'audience de 09h00. Ton rôle est donc simple, être un client potentiel.

- Ok. On se retrouve où et à quelle heure ?

- Si on réfère à ses habitudes, je dirais 22h15 sur le parking arrière de la poste et on partira de là. On te laissera la voiture banalisé et on te suivra de loin. Il y a une radio dans le véhicule et nous l'avons réglé sur un canal privé pour ne pas être dérangé. Dès que tu sens que c'est bon tu appuieras une fois sur le bouton rouge. Cela nous enverra un bip et ce sera le signale pour l'arrestation. Si il tente de fuir tu utiliseras le siffler et on le coincera. La rue où il se prostitue n'est pas pratique pour prendre la fuite. Ça te va ?

- A ce soir.

- Dit Erwin, t'en pense quoi de cette affaire ?

- Que c'est une affaire comme une autre et qu'on va la mener à bien. Après oui je sais ce que tu penses. Tu t'inquiètes pour Levi, mais c'est un grand garçon maintenant. Dire que c'est nous qui l'avons sortit de la rue. Notre premier dossier.

- Déjà 15 ans. Ça ne nous rajeunit pas du tout. D'ailleurs tu veux allez dîner où demain ?

- Au titan. Cela nous rappellera notre premier dîner.

* * *

><p>Parking derrière la poste - vingt minutes avant l'arrestation d'Eren<p>

Mike et Erwin attendaient l'arrivée de Levi.

- Pour un qui est sur la ponctualité, c'est pas normal qu'il soit en retard, se plaignit Mike.

- Qui est en retard ?

- Ah. Évites de nous faire peur comme ça. T'es arrivé quand ?

- Au moins deux bonnes minutes. Bon on y va ?

- Pas de problème. Voilà es clefs. La rue est indiqué sur le GPS.

- C'est partie.

Les deux véhicules s'engagèrent sur l'avenue. Le deuxième ralenti et bifurqua dans une petite ruelle et éteignit les phares. Le premier véhicule s'engagea dans la rue de la prostitution. Levi s'arrêta près d'un garçon ressemblant à la description. Le dit garçon s'approcha de la voiture, il ouvrit la vitre.

- Alors on est seul ce soir ? On cherche un peu de compagnie ?

- Combien, gamin ?

- Ça dépend de la prestation que tu souhaites.

- Le pack complet.

- 350 cash.

- Monte derrière alors.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son rétro et aperçu aussitôt le gamin claquer la porte pour s'enfuir.

- Merde. fais chier le gosse.

Il prit le siffler et siffla 2 coups. Aussitôt Mike et Erwin sortirent de leur planque. Voyant le gamin bifurquer pour essayer de passer par le grillage, ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

- Chope le Mike, il ne doit pas s'enfuir.

Mike s'élança et attrapa le gamin par la veste. Erwin arrivant juste derrière lui fit le même geste et à deux réussirent à le décrocher du grillage pour le plaquer au sol. Autour d'eux, les autres prostitués avaient fuis afin de ne pas être pris.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de te débattre sale gosse.

Erwin se retourna vers Levi qui arrivait tranquillement.

- Je t'avais dit que tu le ferais fuir.

- T'as gueule Erwin. On l'a eu c'est le plus important. J'vous laisse l'embarquer, on se retrouve demain au tribunal.

- Lâchez moi primates dégénérés.

- Oh tout doux le morveux. Pour toi la rue c'est finit.

Ils le menottèrent et le trainèrent dans la voiture banalisée. Eren n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de pieds dans les sièges.

- Mike arrête la voiture. Écoute gamin, maintenant tu vas te calmer où je te jure que je fais en sorte que tu rejoignes lucifer avant l'âge.

- Vas te faire foutre bâtard de flic.

- Tu vas calmer ton langage le macaque.

- Oy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Levi arrêté à leur hauteur.

- Demande à la furie derrière moi d'arrêter de nous latter les sièges.

- Tsk, vous êtes vraiment incompétent.

Levi ouvrit la porte arrière et monta. Il chopa Eren par le col.

- Écoutes moi le gosse capricieux. Maintenant tu vas te calmer où je te brise les deux jambes.

- Lâchez moi le nain de jardin.

- Non, non Levi, ne réponds même pas. On a besoin de lui vivant.

- Je te promets que tu vas connaître l'enfer avec moi.

Levi lâcha prise et sortit de la voiture. Le trajet continua sous les mauvais hospices, Eren n'ayant pas décidé de se calmer.

Arrivée au commissariat, Mike du littéralement le traîner par les aisselles et Erwin par les pieds afin de l'emmener jusqu'au bureau pour l'enregistrer. Il l'installèrent sur le siège prévu à cet effet devant le bureau d'Erwin.

- Bon j'espère que tu vas te montrer coopératif Eren JAEGER.

- Jamais de la vie, sale chien.

Erwin décida d'ignorer ses insultes et remplit le rapport d'arrestation. Ils le conduisirent ensuite pour la photo de fichage et l'emmenèrent en cellule. Une fois à l'intérieur, Erwin lui enleva les menottes.

Aussitôt le gamin se jeta sur Erwin, mais il lui suffit d'un croche-pied pour le faire tomber.

- T'as intérêts à dormir. Demain ta journée sera plus que longue.

Erwin referma la porte et retourna à son bureau.

- Ça y est, le gosse est enfermé pour la nuit. On a finit. Tu viens ?

- Ouais j'arrive. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une nuit de sommeil. Faut qu'on revienne pour 08h00.

Erwin prit les clés de la voiture et se rendirent à leur appartement. Ils vivaient à peine à quinze minutes en voiture.

Quand ils franchirent la porte, Erwin, jeta sur la commode de l'entrée les clefs, enleva sa veste qu'il suspendit et se déchaussa. Mike fit de même et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Erwin le rejoint rapidement. Il se colla à lui, ses mains entourant sa taille.

- J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas eu dans mes bras.

- Exactement 79h à quelques chose près.

-Hum, cela te manquait à ce point. Va falloir y remédier.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Mike qui posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ses mains descendirent lentement vers le membre déjà excité. Il le frôla à plusieurs reprises avant de le saisir fermement faisant gémir son amant. Sa propre érection se frottait contre l'intimité de Mike.

Mike finit par se retourner, saisit les hanches de son amant pour le coller contre son corps et capturer ses lèvres. De sa langue il força les lèvres de ce dernier et partit à l'exploration. Leur langue dansait une danse infernale. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder face à l'autre. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle.

- Je crois Erwin, qu'il serait judicieux de terminer ça ailleurs.

- Hum, je le crois aussi.

Ils se séparèrent donc à regret le temps de s'essuyer un peu. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser et de se caresser, ils se dirigèrent vers leur lit. Mike bascula sur Erwin qui lui lança un sourire de satisfaction.

Les lèvres de Mike embrassèrent chaque parcelle de peau faisant vibrer son amant. Il descendit très lentement dessinant des cercles avec sa langue. Il s'arrêta au niveau du nombril et y entra sa langue. Erwin se mit à gémir sous ce geste, ce qui fit sourire Mike. Il insista sur cette zone un petit moment avant de continuer sa descente vers l'aine, puis vers le sexe de son amant. Il le lécha, titilla le bout du gland, puis l'avala tout entier.

Erwin plaça ses mains sur la tête de Mike afin d'accentuer la pression. Mika instinctivement accéléra la cadence, mordillant de temps en temps afin de faire monter le plaisir à Erwin. Le plaisir devint de plus en plus puissant qu'Erwin finit par jouir dans la bouche de Mike qui avala d'une traite. Il remonta vers les lèvres de son amant qui après leur doux baiser entra dans la bouche de son compagnon 3 doigts que Mike mouilla avidement.

Erwin descendit sa main vers l'intimité de son amant et introduisit un doigt. Il patienta quelques instants avant de commencer à bouger à l'intérieur. Rapidement un deuxième doigt entra et il fit des mouvements de ciseaux afin de dilater l'entrée de plus en plus.

Avant de rentrer un 3ème doigt, il se retira de l'emprise de Mike pour passer derrière lui tout en le maintenant à quatre pattes. Il fit entrer aussitôt 3 doigts et de sa main libre il se mit à le branler afin de faire passer la douleur. Quand il le sentit se détendre il commença avec ses doigts un mouvement de va et vient jusqu'à atteindre le point sensible qu'il pilonna avec ses doigts. Quand il le sentit plus que prêt, il retira ses doigts, plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et le pénétra d'un coup. Tous les deux retinrent leur souffle. Il fallut attendre deux minutes avant qu'Erwin ne commence à bouger à l'intérieur. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite sous les supplications de son cher amant. Ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme ensemble. Ils restèrent un moment emboîté l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'allongèrent en s'enlaçant et s'endormirent.

Le réveil fut difficile pour eux deux.

- Vivement qu'on puisse prendre enfin des vacances quand même. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où j'ai pu faire un tour de cadran.

- On dirait un vieux qui parle.

- T'es pas mieux, d'après ta tête Erwin.

- Si tu le dis. Je ne fais pas attention. Ce matin on se débarrasse enfin du gosse.

- Oui s'il est assez intelligent pour choisir le ranch. Sinon faudra le supporter encore 24h le temps de son transfert en prison pour mineur. Mais n'empêche que l'enquête n'est pas finit. On a toujours pas trouvé les deux autres jeunes qui vivaient avec lui et on a pas découvert où était ce fameux hôtel.

- Je sens qu'on va devoir retourner patauger dans la misère pour ça.

- J'irais faire un tour du côté de mes indics une fois le procès finit. Allez allons y. J'espère juste qu'il se sera un peu calmé.

* * *

><p>Commissariat de Sina - brigade des mineurs<p>

En arrivant au commissariat, ils allèrent rendre le rapport de la veille à leur supérieur. Ils allèrent ensuite vers les cellules. Ils aperçurent le gamin dormant profondément.

- Je ne sais pas depuis quand lui non plus ne s'est pas reposé comme ça, mais dans un sens ça m'emmerde de devoir le réveiller.

- Me dit pas que tu deviens sentimental Mike. Tu feras pas de vieux os dans ses cas là. Bon allez je me dévoue. Je m'occupe de le réveiller.

- Sois quand même sympa avec lui. Il va moins rire à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Mais oui je n'aime pas la violence de toute façon.

- Debout le mioche. C'est l'heure d'aller voir le juge.

- T'as gueule, j'irais voir aucun juge.

- Mais on te demande pas ton avis. Allez ramène toi ou je viens te chercher par la peau du cul.

- Allez vous faire foutre, tous autant que vous êtes.

- Mike, fermes la porte derrière moi le temps que je le menotte.

- Pas de problème Erwin.

Eren ne se laissa pas faire si facilement, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à la stature imposante d'Erwin. Il se retrouva rapidement menotté de nouveau puis conduit au tribunal. Pour éviter le même cinéma que la veille, Mike monta à l'arrière du véhicule afin de prévenir de tout coup de pied qui voudrait se perdre dans un des siège avant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au tribunal pour mineur et ils l'amenèrent jusqu'au box où se trouver déjà un avocat.

- Salut Pixis. Alors c'est toi qui t'y colles ?

- Salut Erwin. Et oui. J'aime défendre les causes perdues

- A plus tard alors.

Ils enlevèrent les menottes à l'adolescent et attendirent au fond de la salle la fin de la séance.

Quand la sentence tomba, ils partirent sans attendre leur reste et retournèrent au poste. Ils se replongèrent aussitôt dans la suite de l'affaire afin de trouver les deux adolescents encore manquant et surtout arrêter le mac et le dealer. Ils épluchèrent tous les dossiers qu'ils avaient et Mike finit par repartir sur le terrain en immersion.

- Erwin téléphone pour toi.

- On peut même pas être tranquille deux minutes. Erwin Smith

- Ben alors t'es constipé pour être d'une humeur exécrable ?

- Je te manque déjà que tu m'appelles à une heure si matinale ?

- T'as gueule Erwin. J'suis pas d'humeur ce matin.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien à part une nuit de merde et un gamin qui sait trop bien se battre. T'as des news concernant l'affaire Jaeger ?

- Pas grand chose. Mike est partit faire un tour dans le quartier où apparemment il traînait avec deux autres gars. On va essayer de les interpeller aujourd'hui. On espère qu'ils pourront nous cracher le morceau sur l'hôtel qui leur sert de lieu de prostitution et d'achat de drogue. Mais bon on a quand même peu d'espoir.

- Dès que t'as des nouvelles, préviens moi. Au pire un de mes collègues répondra et me transmettra le message.

- Pas de problème. Et concernant le gamin, ça se passe comment ?

- Ben avec cette merde dans le sang, c'est dur de le maintenir. J'crois que je peux le dire. C'est ma pire séance de désintox et cela ne fait même pas 24h. Ses crises de délire sont très violente. J'espère que vous mettrez rapidement le receleur sur le carreaux.

- Compte sur nous. Allez j'y vais. A plus.

Erwin se massa la nuque et se leva. La nuit blanche ne lui avait pas réussit. Il alla se servir un café ou plutôt du jus de chaussette usée et alla se rafraîchir avant de prendre contact avec Mike pour savoir où il en était. Lui avait rendez-vous avec le légiste dans une heure car un nouveau gosse avait été découvert sans vie et d'après les premiers éléments, il n'était pas différent d'Eren.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette affaire sordide.

- Mike ?

- Oui. Bonjour à toi.

- Salut. Comment c'est passé ta nuit ? Je croyais que tu restais plus longtemps sur le terrain.

- Oui normalement oui, mais comment te dire. Une course poursuite dans des égouts m'a donné la folle envie d'aller à la douche.

- Comment ça ?

- On a peut être retrouver un autre des gosses qu'on recherche. Apparemment il s'agirait de Jean KIRSCHTEIN.

- Et tu l'as perdu ?

- Oui et non. Je peux te dire où il se trouve. Depuis qu'Eren a été arrêté, ils ont l'air désorganisé et on va sûrement mettre la main dessus. Tu vas chez le légiste ?

- Oui. Il est en train d'autopsier le gosse trouvé par des collègues.

- Ok, je vais me laver et me changer et je te rejoins.

* * *

><p>Salle d'autopsie<p>

- Salut doc, alors qui avons nous ?

- Jeune homme d'environ 15 à 17 ans tout au plus. Nous sommes en train de faire une recherche ADN car le visage est méconnaissable. Sa mort remonte à environ 24h tout au plus. D'après les marques dans ses yeux, il est mort par strangulation. On remarque des traces autour du cou. Mais ce n'est pas une main. Je dirais une corde ou une ficelle. Il ne s'est pas beaucoup débattu. On est en attente des résultat toxicologique mais vu le nombre de trou dans ses bras, c'était un junkies.

- Il y a d'autres traces ?

- Oui. Par contre cela ne va pas te plaire. Le gamin a été violer post mortem. Par contre son agresseur a mis un préservatif et donc on peut dire adieu à trouver de l'ADN. Toutefois, j'ai trouvé un peu de peau sous ses ongles. Je suis sur que la scientifique sera heureux d'avoir des échantillons. Ah je crois que j'ai enfin un nom pour toi.

- Allons voir ça.

- Il s'agit d'un dénommé Connie SPRINGER, 17 ans, Orphelin et fiché chez nous pour vol et possession de drogue. Le pauvre petit. Gâcher ainsi sa vie.

- Et merde. J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content de savoir cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il fait partie des deux gosses que l'on recherchait. Va falloir qu'on sert l'autre est peut être aussi en grand danger maintenant. Merci t'as d'autres infos préviens moi.

- Comme toujours Erwin.

Erwin quitta rapidement la salle et composa un numéro.

- Levi j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Non jamais. Eren est en phase de sommeil pour le moment. Du nouveau ?

- Pas de bonnes nouvelles je le crains. On a retrouvé le corps de Connie SPRINGER.

- Tsk. Merde manquait plus que ça. Il est mort de quoi ?

- Strangulation et il a été violé post mortem.

- Envoie moi dès que possible le rapport d'autopsie à mon mail.

- Pas de soucis. Sinon on va peut être pouvoir chopper Jean KIRSCHTEIN. Mike a faillit le serré cette nuit . Apparemment il était effrayé. Il doit savoir quelque chose.

- Je l'espère. Trouvez le vivant.

Erwin raccrocha et remonta vers son bureau où se trouvait Mike.

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Pas bon du tout. Connie est mort. C'est lui le gosse en bas.

- Merde on a foiré là.

- Je pense pas. On ne pouvait pas prévoir.

- Bon mettons nous en route, on doit essayer de sauver le dernier de la liste.

Ils s'en allèrent de nouveau dans les bas quartiers à la recherche du dernier gamin encore vivant et qui pourrait sûrement les aider à coincer tous ses connards.

* * *

><p>Mot de l'auteure : oui je sais mon 2ème prénom c'est cruella ^^. Désolée pour Connie, mais je l'ai jamais aimé. Désolée de couper ici, mais sinon je vais me faire un chapitre de 20 000 mots tellement j'ai toute la trame dans ma tête et mon but va être de poursuivre l'histoire côté ErenLevi.

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus et désolée pour les fautes éventuelles mais je suis HS.


	5. chapitre 5 : la tentative de fugue

Fiction de noël finit ^^. Maintenant Vous allez devoir patienter. Je suis en train de réfléchir pour faire des mini OS pour faire comme le calendrier de l'avent. Le but va être de trouver 24 mini histoires à écrire.

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Eren s'est fait choper et a choisit le centre de réinsertion. Il rencontre sur place tout un tas de gens qu'il méprise. Peu de temps après son arrivée, il a du se retrouver en salle d'isolement pendant plusieurs jours avec Levi afin de se faire désintoxiquer, enfin pour l'étape la plus dur. Une rechute n'est jamais loin (non, non je ne spoil pas ma fic ^^). Il s'en sort et réintègre donc le ranch. Parallèlement, nous avons suivit Mike et Erwin tout au long de l'enquête et surtout on en a appris légèrement sur Levi.

Dans ce chapitre : Nous retournons auprès d'Eren et cela démarrera par sa vision des choses juste avant de quitter la pièce de désintox. Attention il y a un mot écrit sûrement complètement faux, mais mon problème de dyslexie m'aggace car du coup j'arrive pas à trouver le mot exacte. Si vous le trouvez prévenez moi.

Très bonne lecture mes amies

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : tentative d'évasion<strong>

**POV EREN**

J'ai encore la bouche pâteuse, mal partout, comme si on m'avait roué de coup. Combien de temps suis-je resté ici ? Je ne sais pas du tout.

Je suis allongé sur ce lit. Il fait sombre. J'entends une autre respiration pas très loin de moi. Je me demande qui cela peut être. Cela doit être l'autre bâtard d'éducateur.

Je pourrais profiter qu'il dort pour lui régler son compte. Ouais cela serait une bonne idée. J'aurais pu qu'à lui piquer les clefs pour sortir d'ici et aller retrouver mes amis qui m'attendent en ville. J'suis sûr qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter pour moi.

Je me rends compte soudain que je suis attaché au lit. Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

* * *

><p>- Comment te sens tu Eren ?<p>

- Mal. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. J'ai l'impression d'être passé au rouleau compresseur. Mais dites moi pourquoi je suis attaché et où est ce que je suis ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non.

- Levi t'expliquera tout quand il se réveillera. Pour le moment reposes toi un peu.

- Faut que j'aille au toilette.

- Bon Ok, je vais te détacher et surtout pas d'entour loupes.

- Non, promis.

Gunther se rapprocha d'Eren, et lui défit les sangles. Eren se mit en position assise. Au moment de passer debout, il fut pris par un violent vertige et perdit l'équilibre. Il fut récupérer par deux bras qui n'appartenait pas à la même personne.

- TSK. Et me réveiller c'est pour les chiens peut être, Gunther.

- Désolé, Levi, mais vu ta fatigue, je pensais pouvoir m'en charger seul.

- Tu vois bien qu'il peut pas tenir seul. Allez on y vas. Accroche toi gamin.

Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'au toilette. Là Gunther laissa Levi se débrouiller avec Eren qui n'arrivait à rien ayant les membres complètement engourdis. Levi sans aucune forme de procès, saisi le pantalon et le caleçon du plus jeune et lui descendit jusqu'au cheville avant de le faire s'asseoir. Lorsqu'il se releva, il constata que le gamin était rouge écarlate.

- Eh ben dis donc, je savais pas que je pouvais te faire autant d'effet après pourtant que t'es passé 3 jours à m'insulter et à me donner des coups.

- Hein! Non j'ai pas fait ça. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Eh pourtant c'est la vérité. Bon allez préviens moi quand t'as finit pour te relever. Par contre démerdes toi pour te torcher.

Levi le planta la et attendit derrière le panneau.

- Gunther, appelle la folle et dis lui de se ramener en 4ème vitesse.

Gunther prit son portable et appela aussitôt Hanji.

- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Presque une semaine.

- Hein ! C'est pas possible. Faut que je sorte d'ici. Je dois retrouver mes amis.

- Qui est-ce que t'appelles amis ? Ceux qui te prête une chambre en échange que tu te fasses enculer pour du fric ? Ceux qui te revendent cette merde que t'as dans le sang et qu'on galère pour te la faire évacuer ?

- Tu ne sais rien de qui sont mes amis !

- Ben vas-y, parles-moi d'eux.

- Vas te faire foutre !

- Il faut que tu change un peu de disque. Tu radotes comme une vieille.

Eren leva un poing, prêt à lui faire payer ses paroles, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Erennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Alors comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? Dis tu as mal quelque part ? Ressens-tu un besoin pas normal ? Je veux tout savoir.

- La ferme 4 yeux. Examines le en silence. Je t'ai pas fait venir pour le disséquer.

- Salut Levi. Bien dormi ?

- Première nuit enfin calme.

- Eren, tu te rappelles de moi ?

- Oui t'es la malade avec une seringue à la main.

- J'suis déçue que tu rappelles de moi que comme ça. Dis voir comment te sens tu ce matin ? As tu mal quelques part ? Une sensation de manque ?

-...

Voyant que les deux autres ne bougeaient pas, Eren ne voulait pas répondre.

- Les garçons vous pourriez attendre dehors quelques minutes ?

Levi fixa le gamin quelques instants avant de sortir.

- Bon maintenant on est plus que tous les deux, tu peux parler librement. Les murs sont insonorisés donc ils ne peuvent pas écouter la conversation.

- ...

- Si tu ne parles pas je ne peux pas deviner. Et si je ne sais rien tu resteras ici avec Levi encore un moment.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

- Ben voila, je savais bien que tu n'avais pas perdu ta langue.

- Vous me faites chier tous autant que vous êtes. J'veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- T'as l'impression qu'on te fait chier, mais on est là uniquement pour t'aider à te reconstruire une vrai vie. Tu crois que ce que tu faisais encore quelques jours est vraiment la vie. Tu connais l'espérance de vie de gosse comme toi dans la rue ? Cela ne dépasse pas les quelques années. On te donne une chance, alors saisis la. Maintenant si tu veux bien répondre à mes questions et me laisser d'ausculter, on ira plus vite.

- Je vais bien, mise à part que je ne me rappelle de rien de ce qui s'est passé depuis le moment où j'avais pris ma serviette pour aller au douche avec tout le monde, que j'ai mal partout comme si on m'avait roué de coups et que je crève la dalle.

- Bien, c'est déjà ça. Pour tes souvenirs manquants c'est normal, vu que tu étais en phase de manque, donc ton cerveau a disjoncté. Les douleurs viennent de la et on peut rajouter le fait que Levi a du se battre avec toi pour te maîtriser pendant tes phases de folie. Et la faim c'est bon signe.

Elle l'ausculta, lui refit une prise de sang. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle toqua à la porte et les deux éducateurs rentrèrent.

- Bon bonne nouvelle Levi, vous allez pouvoir regagner le ranch. Par contre je mets quand même un bémol sur l'intégration au groupe pour au moins deux jours. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

- Pas de problème pour moi.

- Alors c'est partie. Le petit déjeuner sera servit dans 1h. Vous survivrez jusque là ?

- Moi oui, lui non.

Gunther et Levi soutenaient Eren jusqu'au ranch afin de lui éviter une nouvelle chute. Son corps n'étant plus habitué à être sans drogue et surtout à bouger. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au bureau de Levi, qui décida de patienter dans son bureau. Ils installèrent Eren sur le canapé. Ce dernier prit le temps de regarder autour, pendant que Levi régularisait l'administratif. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la bibliothèque où était rangé des livres d'arts.

Levi intercepta son regard et le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit de sa convoitise. Il s'étonna que le regard du gamin puisse s'illuminer sur ce genre d'ouvrage.

- Tu veux en feuilleter un en attendant qu'on aille manger ?

Eren surpris, le regarda avant de détourner son regard vers le mur.

- Et puis quoi encore. Lire c'est pour les cons.

Levi se remit à son travail ne préférant pas rentrer dans un nouveau conflit.

Erd vint les chercher ¾ d'heure plus tard. Au même moment Levi lui indiqua son boulot pour la journée : surveiller Eren.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans trop de problème, Eren étant coincé entre Erd et Gunther. Les autres jeunes purent profiter du retour de Levi et les discussions allèrent bon train. Eren découvrit une facettes de Levi qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il était attentif et répondait à tout le monde sans montrer le moindre signe d'exaspération.

Après le petit déjeuner, Eren fut remonté à sa chambre. Il y trouva sur son bureau, des cahiers, un bloc à dessin, des crayons. N'ayant rien à faire pour la journée que rester cloîtré avec un geôlier qui avait prit ses aises en prenant le fauteuil, il s'installa à son bureau et pris le bloc à dessin et les pastels. Il crayonna ainsi jusque midi dans le plus grand silence.

Toute la journée se passa sans le moindre problème au grand étonnement des éducateurs. Le soir Petra vint à la rencontre d'Eren pour voir comment s'était passé sa journée.

- Je peux voir ce que tu as dessiné ?

- Tu peux même les garder c'est juste pour passer le temps.

- C'est magnifique. Tu as étudié le dessin ?

- C'est la seule matière que j'aimais au collège. Le prof était cool. Il ne nous donnait que très peut de consigne. Pour lui, la libre inspiration permet la véritable créativité.

Petra sourit devant la façon d'ont Eren pouvait passer du mode « je ne parle à personne », au mode « je ne m'arrête plus de parler ». Elle ne l'interrompit pas une seconde, le laissant parler de ce qui vraiment le passionnait. Elle se demanda toutefois pourquoi avait-il finit dans la rue.

A la fin de l'entretien, elle partie en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle se rendit dans le bureau de Levi afin de faire son petit compte rendu.

- Alors ça donne quoi avec Eren ?

- Oh Levi, tu serais étonné. J'ai découvert une facette de lui pour le moins inattendu. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il avait une passion pour l'art et le dessin ?

- Je l'ai vu, son regard s'illuminait ce matin devant mes livres sur l'art. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était une passion.

- Regarde ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Il est plus que doué. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de son professeur de dessin au collège. J'ai préféré ne pas chercher pourquoi il a arrêté d'aller à l'école. C'est trop tôt pour le moment.

Elle lui tendit les dessins. Il les feuilleta les uns après les autres.

- Il te les a donné ?

- Oui, il allait les mettre à la poubelle. Il ne garde rien de ce qu'il fait. Ce serait possible qu'on lui fournisse plus de matériel pour le dessin ? Je pense utiliser ça pour sa thérapie. Si cela me permet de le faire s'ouvrir aux autres et à comprendre pourquoi il est arrivé si bas, ce serait une sacrée avancée.

- Je vais étudier ça. Je peux les garder pour le moment ? Je te les redonne demain matin.

- Oui pas de problème. Mais évites d'aller le voir avec ça. Je commence à établir une relation de confiance et je ne voudrais pas recommencer.

- Pour qui tu me prends. Quand tu sentiras le moment pour que j'annonce au gamin les nouvelles concernant ses amis et surtout la mort de l'un d'eux, préviens moi. Pour le moment il ne sait rien du tout.

- Pas de problème, chef. Bon aller bonne nuit et reposes toi. Tu en as vraiment besoin.

- Dehors.

La première nuit d'Eren dans le ranch, se passa sans problème.

Le deuxième jour commença sans problème et Eren put intégrer le groupe de discussion avec Gunther. Le temps étant très mauvais, ils étaient tous cantonnés à l'intérieur et les activités avaient été modifié.

Le but de la séance était de parler simplement de ce que l'on aimait et de ce que l'on aimait pas. Chaque personne qui voulait parler devait prendre le foulard rouge. Eren était soulagé que cela ne soit pas obligatoire de parler. Il écouta distraitement les autres, ses yeux voguant par delà la fenêtre.

L'après midi la pluie avait finit de tomber. Un groupe s'occupa de l'écurie pendant qu'un autre se rendit en ville. Eren aurait tellement voulu aller en ville, mais parce qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver et qu'il ne s'était toujours pas intégré au groupe, il fut de corvée d'écurie. Il se retrouva dans le même groupe que Reiner, le type qui l'avait provoqué la dernière fois. C'est vrai qu'il avait des comptes à rendre. Il se tint tranquille un moment observant chacune des personnes les situant dans l'écurie et repérant où se trouvaient Reiner et les éducateurs.

Quand il fut certain que les éducateurs ne pourraient pas le voir de suite, il se dirigea tout en nettoyant, vers le box où se trouver sa cible. Reiner lui tournait le dos et donc il ne vit pas le coup de râteau lui arrivait. Reiner tomba à terre sous l'effet du choc. Il se tint l'arrière de la tête et leva les yeux vers son agresseur qui ne lui laissa pas de répit et lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Putain de sale con. Tu vas regretter amèrement.

- Viens te battre, maintenant que je peux répliquer. Tu fais moins le malin hein ?

Eren lui asséna un autre coup de pied, mais il fut intercepté par les mains de Reiner qui lui bloquèrent son pied et l'envoya valser à travers le box. Il reprit un peu sa respiration et se jeta sur Eren. Tout n'était que coups dans tous les sens. Rapidement les autres du groupe s'étaient réunit et encourageaient les combattants. Erd et Aurouo arrivèrent rapidement.

- Aurouo va vite chercher Levi. Que tout le monde rentre au ranch. Eren et Reiner séparez vous !

Les deux combattants n'écoutèrent pas et s'envoyèrent de plus en plus de coups violent. Levi arriva en courant et saisit Eren, pendant qu'Erd et Aurouo saisirent tous les deux Reiner.

- Le prochain qui fait un geste, je le tue.

- Lâche moi ordure, j'en ai pas finit avec ce bâtard.

- Eren calme me toi, bordel !

Eren se débattit tellement, qu'il mit en difficulté Levi pour la première fois de sa vie. Aurouo et Erd étaient déjà partit avec Reiner afin de l'isoler dans la pièce en attendant la suite des événements.

Levi tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser le gamin. Il se prit un coup au menton lui faisant perdre prise. Eren en profita pour se ruer sur lui et lui assénait une série de coups. Voyant Levi à demi-conscient, il se redressa et prit la fuite. Il passa une première clôture et traversa l'enclos des chevaux. Il courut à perdre haleine et ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'air n'arriva plus à entrer dans ses poumons. Il se trouvait dans un bois à une distance qu'il pensait raisonnable. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait pas où il devait allait. Mais sur, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire marche arrière. Il continua tout droit son chemin. Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de son visage.

-Fait chier! fait chier ! fait chier ! J'veux juste retrouver mon chez moi.

* * *

><p>Levi se releva tant bien que mal, plein de crasse et du sang s'écoulant de son nez. Il se dirigea vers le ranch. Quand il entra il tomba sur Hanji qui fait de grand yeux en le voyant.<p>

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh toi la ferme. Erd est revenu ?

- Oui, il est dans ton bureau pour prendre un rapport à remplir.

- Prépare moi des torches, je vais en avoir besoin. Eren s'est barré. Quand je vais lui remettre la main dessus, il regrettera ce qu'il a osé me faire.

Levi se dirigea vers son bureau. Il claqua la porte. Il prit les clef du 4x4, son téléphone portable. Il pensa au passage à prévenir Erwin et Mike qui se mirent aussi en route pour chercher aux abords des routes.

- Tu veux qu'on passe par où, Levi ?

- Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur Reiner. Erwin et Mike vont m'aider. J'espère juste qu'on arrivera à lui mettre la main dessus.

Sur ces mots, il partit avec le 4x4 vers le chemin forestier. Le gamin ne connaissant pas les lieu, il avait de forte chance de tourner en rond. Il branche la radio sur le canal 32, canal privé qui le préviendrait quand Erwin et Mike seraient dans la même zone que lui.

Il quadrilla la zone pendant plus d'une heure. Il finit par garer le véhicule à l'intersection d'un sentier. Au même moment il reçu un appel de Mike.

- Vous êtes où pour le moment.

- Sur la Nationale 90 à une dizaine de kilomètre du ranch.

- Ok, je crois avoir repéré des traces dans les bois. Je vais vérifier et je reviens.

Il descendit du véhicule et se dirigea sur le chemin descendant plein sud. Il s'abaissa et regarda les empreintes. Malgré l'humidité suite à la pluie, c'était bien des empreintes fraîches. Il remonta dans le 4x4.

- C'est bon j'ai retrouvé sa piste. S'il continue tout droit, il devrait atteindre la route dans quelques heures. Je pense que vous le trouverez à 5 km de votre position actuelle en vous dirigeant vers la ville. Évitez de vous faire voir. Ah oui dernière chose, juste avant de s'enfuir, malgré la violence qu'il a fait preuve, il avait le regard triste et donc pas dans son état normal. Si vous le retrouvait avant moi, ne l'amochez pas trop.

Il descendit à nouveau du véhicule, ferma à clef, prit son sac à dos où il rangea sa torche. Dans moins d'une heure il ferait nuit.

Il se mit à suivre les empreintes.

* * *

><p>Eren avait froid. Il grelottait. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il était tombé à plusieurs reprises. Ses vêtements collés par la bout. Il avait mal aux jambes. Ses plaies aux visages ne saignaient plus, mais le faisaient souffrir. Il se doutait qu'il n'était pas beau à voir.<p>

Il repensait à la connerie qu'il avait fait et se demandait encore s'il n'avait pas aggravé son cas. De toute façon s'était trop tard. A l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient touts être à sa recherche et quand ils remettront la main sur lui, ils l'enfermeront directement en prison.

Il ne savait même plus où il était. Il avait tellement envie de retrouver finalement le confort et la chaleur du ranch.

"Putain de merde, quel con je fais des fois!"

Il finit par s'effondrer, rattrapé par la fatigue. Il pleurait toutes ses larmes. Il pleurait et appelait sa mère. Il tapait du point sur le sol boueux. Il n'entendit pas les pas s'approchaient dangereusement de lui.

* * *

><p>Levi s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, caché de sa vue par un arbre. Il commençait à faire sombre et il en avait plein les bottes. Il l'avait repéré depuis un moment, n'étant pas un gosse discret. Il l'entendait pleurer, gémir.<p>

Il était franchement partagé entre son envie de lui en coller une pour toutes les emmerdes qu'il avait crée et de l'étreindre et de le rassurer. Il se décida que cela n'était pas le moment d'être tendre avec lui. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui.

- Dit Levi, j'ai tout foiré hein ?

Il s'arrêta en entendant le gamin lui parler.

- Finalement le connard dans l'affaire c'est moi.

- Ça pour avoir fait le con, t'as fait le con. Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Et va falloir que t'assumes.

- J'vais aller en prison.

- Honnêtement j'en sais rien. C'est pas moi qui décide. Mais tu vas te taper un rapport et ne comptes pas t'en tirais à si bon compte. Maintenant si tu veux me suivre, le véhicule est à une heure de marche facile en plein jour et là la nuit tombe.

Eren se leva péniblement et suivit sans broncher Levi. Ce dernier eu le temps d'apercevoir le regard vide du gamin. Il eut peur un instant qu'il fasse une crise de manque.

- Oye, t'es sur que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je suis juste fatigué, très fatigué.

Levi contacta par radio portable Erwin pour lui signaler qu'il avait mis la main sur le gosse et qu'il s'en occupait. Ils marchèrent en silence, Levi rattrapant souvent in extrémisme Eren, trébuchant sans cesse. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture. Levi installa des sacs poubelles sur le siège passager et au sol avant de permettre au gamin de monter. Il monta et s'attacha sans dire un mot. Quand le 4x4 démarra Eren avait sombré dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

><p>Oui je sais je suis cruelle car je coupe au meilleur moment. Chapitre cours, mais je me rattraperais la prochaine fois.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6 : la réalité qui fait mal

**_Tour des Reviews :_**

_S-Lay L : C'est Eren qui a lancé les hostilités. Rappelles toi dans le chapitre 2 la bagarre dans la douche. Eren s'en souvient vaguement et il a voulut se venger. Je vais rapidement je pense aborder la mort de Connie (je le dis la, mais j'ai même pas encore rédiger le chapitre 6. Il y a juste le titre ^^)._

_Ely : je t'ai répondu à ta review par MP. mais je précise certains points ici : je vais essayer de développer les sentiments des personnages, même si dans l'intégralité de mes fictions, je ne les développe jamais à fond ce qui permet de surprendre dans un sens le lecteur car il fait sa propre déduction._

_P'titeLilith : vu que l'histoire te manquait, j'ai travaillé d'arrache pied pour ce chapitre._

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Eren a passé le premier cap de désintox (1er car s'il y en avait qu'un seul se serait pas marrant). Il a réintégré le ranch, mais suite à une bagarre volontaire avec Reiner, il blesse Levi et prend la fuite. Ce dernier le retrouve et le ramène au véhicule. On apprend aussi la mort de Connie._

_Dans ce chapitre : J'ai décidé volontairement de changer ma feuille de route. Levi va prendre Eren à part le temps d'une nuit (vous imaginez pas des films et interdiction de lire en travers pour trouver un lemon ^^) afin d'avoir une discussion. Je vais donc essayer de faire prendre conscience à Eren de ses conneries. Les échanges vont être houleux, enfin pas plus que d'habitude en relisant la fiction ^^._

_Attention scène de violence explicite !_

_Je vous en dit pas plus bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : la réalité qui fait mal.<strong>

- Je suis avec le gamin dans la voiture. Tu as encore les clefs de la maison située en bordure de ville ?

- Oui toujours, elle nous sert de maison de vacances. Pourquoi, tu veux des vacances aussi ?

- Non, faudrait que tu me les files pour 24h. Je vais l'emmener là-bas. Avec du monde autour c'est pas évidement de percer l'abcès. Je préfère m'isoler, même si cela n'est pas dans mes pratiques.

- Tu veux que l'on reste avec toi pour le cas où tu aurais une envie de meurtre?

- Non, c'est bon je me débrouillerai seul. Il cache quelque chose qui le rend comme ça et il faut que je sache ce que s'est, sinon je ne pourrais définitivement pas l'aider.

- OK. Tu sais où nous joindre de toute façon.

Levi raccrocha et monta dans la voiture. Il regarda le gamin qui s'était déjà endormi. Il constata des traces récentes de larmes le long de ses joues. Il attacha sa ceinture et prit la direction de la ville pour se rendre à la maison qui appartenait aux deux flics. Il les avait croisé à quelques kilomètres du sentier.

Il lui fallut un peu près une heure de route, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de circulation. Une fois arrivée sur place, il prévint Erd de son absence avec Eren pour 24h au moins.

- Eren et Eren ! Réveille toi maintenant, on est arrivé.

Eren ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il était complètement gelé et avait mal partout. Il regarda en direction de la portière ouverte sur Levi. Il aperçut derrière lui une habitation qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils n'étaient pas au ranch.

Levi aperçut aussitôt de la peur dans son regard.

- Eh ne t'en fait pas. C'est pas en prison que je t'amène. C'est une maison qui appartient aux deux flics. Allez vient.

Eren enleva sa ceinture et descendit de la voiture. Il suivit docilement Levi. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre lui. Il se sentait vidé et usé. L'aîné lui fit retirer ses chaussures devant la porte de la maison et le fit patienter dans le couloir. Il ramena une serviette sur laquelle le gamin posa ses pieds.

- Enlève tous tes vêtements sales.

De nouveau Eren obéit tel un automate. Levi l'observa tout du long, essayant de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher pour faire cette tête là. Ce n'était pourtant pas le coup qu'il lui avait donné dans la grange.

Une fois le gamin déshabillé, il l'amena à la salle de bain. Il arrêta l'eau de la baignoire.

- Bon maintenant décrasse toi. Tu es dégueulasse, plein de boue.

Il laissa la porte ouverte et sortit de la salle de bain quelques instants. Quand il revint, Eren était assis dans l'eau, fixant le vide. Il le laissa tranquille pour le moment. Il devait lui aussi se nettoyer de cette boue qui lui collait les vêtements. Il se déshabilla et prit place dans la douche. L'eau chaude, lui fit du bien à son corps dont les muscles étaient plus que tendus par l'humidité et le froid. Quand il sortit de la douche, le gamin n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la baignoire.

- Eh Eren, tu vas te magner ! L'eau va refroidir.

- Euh oui, tout de suite.

Il eut l'impression qu'Eren venait de se réveiller.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers Levi et s'aperçut que celui-ci, se tenait devant lui entièrement nu, le regard sévère. Il baissa aussitôt la tête, essayant de cacher ses rougeurs. Il se frappa la tête mentalement pour avoir eut des pensées perverses à l'encontre de son éducateur. Il prit le savon et commença à se laver le corps qui était hors de l'eau. Quand il voulut laver le reste de son corps, il remarqua que Levi était toujours debout devant lui à le fixer.

- Tu pourrais pas te retourner ?

- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que t'es gêné ? toi qui te tapais n'importe qui dans la rue.

- C'est pas pareil.

- Ah oui et elle est où la différence ?

- J'suis pudique moi. Je me ballade pas la queue à l'air au moins.

- Ah d'accord, c'est ma vue qui te gêne le plus finalement. Dépêche toi de terminer de te laver. Et je ne compte pas bouger d'un pouce. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te barres à nouveau.

Eren hésita un instant, mais finit par se lever. Tant pis pour les remarques que pourraient faire Levi en apercevant son érection. Il se lava tout en évitant son sexe et essayant de ne pas sentir le regard perçant de Levi.

Au moment de se rincer, il se pencha pour attraper le pommeau de douche. Il ne put se redresser car une main venait de se saisir de son membre tendu.

- Ici ce n'est pas nettoyé.

- Lâche moi tout de suite, connard.

- Ah tiens, je retrouve enfin le véritable Eren.

- J'ai dit lâche moi tout de suite, connard ! lança Eren le regard plus noir que d'habitude.

Levi vit enfin une ouverture de faire sortir le gamin de sa coquille de sécurité qui le protéger de tout ce qui l'entourait et il décida de continuer, même si à tout moment, la situation pouvait déraper et devenir dangereuse pour les deux.

- Et pourquoi je te lâcherai ? Apparemment je te fais plus qu'un peu d'effet ou serait-ce le manque de sexe depuis que tu t'es fait chopper ? Si c'est ça cela peut s'arranger.

Levi fit un léger mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe tendu d'Eren. Il le maintint quand même fermement sans pour autant lui faire mal.

Eren se retourna illico vers Levi, serra les poings contre la baignoire. Il se retenait de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il voulait détruire cet homme qui le tenait par le sexe. Il avait envie de le tuer, tout comme il avait eut envie de tuer son père, il y a quelques années.

- Dégage ta main, sale bâtard.

Il serrait les dents en parlant, retenant toute la rage.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si agressif, Eren. Je ne te fais rien que de te tenir.

Il raffermit sa prise pour confirmer ses dires. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Eren qui d'un bond, malgré la situation pas très agréable, sortit de la baignoire et plaqua Levi contre le sol.

Ce dernier avait lâché sa prise au moment même où le gamin avait bougé. Il était maintenant contre le carrelage froid, les deux mains d'Eren contre sa gorge, le serrant toujours un peu plus. Il se dit qu'il devait réagir rapidement s'il ne voulait pas y laisser sa peau. Il ne pensait pas que le gamin réagirait aussi violemment. Ses jambes étant libre, il fit un crochet avec celles-ci pour retourner la situation. Malgré sa petite taille, il réussit à inverser les positions. Il coinça les jambes du plus jeunes avec ses jambes et les poignets de celui-ci en les plaquant plus haut.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

- Lâche-moi, bouffon. T'es comme mon connard de père ! Lâche-moi. Tu ne me domineras pas comme lui. Lâche-moi.

La phrase d'Eren fit comme un électro choc à Levi, mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, il devait savoir toute l'histoire. Il voulait savoir ce que son connard de père lui avait fait.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis comme ton père ?

- Tu es comme lui. Tous les adultes sont comme lui. Vous voulez me voir ramper à vos pieds, vous léchez la queue jusqu'à ce que vous jouissiez dans ma bouche et que je doive tout avaler sous peine de me prendre des coups. Vous voulez ensuite m'enculer à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que je finisse par perdre connaissance. Oui, vous êtes tous pareils. Vous aimez me faire mal, ça vous fait mieux bander, bande de con.

- Pourquoi me mets-tu dans le même sac que ceux qui t'ont fait ça, alors que depuis le début je veux t'aider ?

- Personne ne veut m'aider. Tu mens comme les autres !

Eren se débattait dans tous les sens, retenant difficilement les larmes de couler. Son regard affichait haine et peur à la fois. Levi voulait le serrer contre lui, le rassurer, mais il savait très bien que pour le moment il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait gagner la confiance du gamin. Il ne pensait même pas que le gamin est pu passer par ce genre d'épreuve terrible. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose d'un coup.

- Eren, écoute moi bien, morveux. Je ne veux pas de ton corps, je ne veux même pas te réduire en état d'esclavage sexuel comme le faisait ton père. Je veux juste t'aider, bordel. Je veux que tu retrouves le sourire que tu as du avoir un jour. Alors, s'il te plaît fais moi au moins confiance. Je sais que ton père l'a détruite, mais ne met pas tout le monde dans le même sac. Dans ce monde, il y a des gens en qui tu peux faire confiance et qui ne veulent que ton bonheur. Dis-moi à quel moment j'ai essayé d'abuser de toi, que j'ai voulu te trahir comme ton paternel l'a fait ?

Eren arrêta soudainement de bouger sous Levi. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et le fixait toujours intensément, sondant la moindre émotion passant dans le regard du plus jeune.

- Non, personne ne peut m'aider, souffla-t-il au même moment où les larmes coulèrent abondamment de ses yeux.

Rien ne pouvait les retenir. On pouvait voir dans son regard, l'envie de croire encore en quelqu'un, mais aussi toute la méfiance qu'avait installé ses putains d'adultes dans les yeux d'un enfant trahit trop souvent. Au bout de quelques minutes qui durèrent une éternité, pendant lequel le silence était troublé par leur respiration et les pleurs d'Eren, Levi se pencha et posa son front sur celui d'Eren, sans quitter son regard.

- Ecoute moi bien. Je vais te lâcher et t'aider à te relever. Tu vas te sécher et enfiler le short et le tee shirt que j'ai posé. Ensuite nous irons tous les deux dans le salon et je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui c'est passé depuis la mort de ta mère. Quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Si tu veux être aidé, il va falloir que tu t'ouvres à moi et à personne d'autre.

Eren hocha la tête. Levi se releva doucement, entraînant Eren avec lui. Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent en silence vers le salon. Eren s'assit dans un coin du canapé, remontant ses jambes sous son menton.

Levi alla chercher deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Il les posa sur la table basse avec un autre objet qu'Eren ne remarqua pas et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où se trouvait Eren. Il ne voulait pas être trop sur lui pour qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise pour parler.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Eren toujours la tête baissée sur ses genoux commença à parler.

« _**Quand maman était là, tout le monde était heureux à la maison. On partait à chaque vacance, on fêtait noël. Mais un jour, maman n'est jamais rentrée. Elle a eu un accident et elle est morte sur le coup. Mon père s'est renfermé sur lui du jour au lendemain. Il m'a reproché sa mort car c'était de ma faute si elle s'était dépêchée pour venir me chercher avec le verglas sur la route. Elle devait m'emmener au basket comme tous les jeudis soirs, mais une réunion l'a retenu plus longtemps.**_

_**Peu après l'enterrement, il a commencé à boire et à rentrer très tard, voir pas du tout pendant plusieurs jours où plusieurs semaines. Un jour, il est revenu avec un de ses collègues de boulot. Tous les deux avaient énormément bu. Moi j'étais dans ma chambre, comme à chaque fois qu'il était saoul, afin de ne pas le croiser. J'ai entendu des pas monter l'escalier et s'arrêter devant ma porte. Je faisais celui qui dormait. Je me disais que peut être il m'oublierait et qu'il retournerait en bas**_ ».

Eren marqua une pause. Il serra encore plus ses bras autour de ses jambes, comme pour se protéger de la suite. Sa respiration commençait à se faire plus difficile. Levi ne bougea pas et continua de l'écouter. Ses mains sur ses genoux s'étaient resserrées en poing.

« _**La porte s'est ouverte et j'ai entendu deux rires. L'un appartenait à mon père, l'autre je ne savais pas à qui. J'ai entendu un bruit de verre. Ils avaient chacun une bouteille à la main. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Ma couverture s'est levée et à finir plus loin par terre. Je me suis redressé aussitôt et je me plaquais contre le dos de mon lit. J'avais peur, très peur. Il a posé sa bouteille par terre. Il m'a saisie les chevilles en me disant de me tenir tranquille et de ne pas bouger. J'étais tellement terrifié que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ses mains ont commencé à se poser sur mon corps. Il a arraché mon tee shirt et il a baissé mon pantalon. Je me suis retrouvé nu devant eux. Ils riaient devant ce spectacle. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher. Je pleurais, mais ils en avaient que faire. Son collègue s'est à son tour assis sur mon lit et a saisit mon sexe. Il le serrait tellement fort que je criais de douleur. Lui regardait en riant. Il s'est relevé le temps d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Il a prit ma tête et il l'a dirigé vers son sexe. Il m'a fait ouvrir la bouche et m'a menacé de me briser les os si jamais j'osais le mordre. J'avais tellement peur que j'ai obéit, tout en pleurant. L'autre m'a retourné et m'a mis à genoux. J'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une douleur violente m'a déchiré de part en part. J'ai hurlé, son sexe dans la bouche et je ne me rappelle de rien ensuite. Je venais d'avoir 9 ans. Je me rappelle de cette douleur qui est restée plusieurs jours, des draps tachés de sang, de mon corps souillé. Régulièrement il est revenu avec des collègues et à chaque fois j'y passais. Il a finit par me traîner au salon pour m'exposer comme une bête de foire. Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à emmagasiner de la haine envers lui. Puis le jour de mes 14 ans, il s'est ramené avec la bande au grand complet. Ce soir là, j'ai serré les dents. Ils y ont tous passé. Ils étaient une dizaine à s'y être mis. Mon corps ne ressentait même plus la douleur. Quand ils se sont tous effondrés complètement ivres, je me suis traîné jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne l'avais pas entendu me suivre. Il a essayé de me sauter dessus. Il essayé d'entrer son sexe complètement mou en moi et il n'y arrivait pas et à ce moment je me suis mis à rire devant cette scène pitoyable. Je l'ai mis en colère et il a commencé à me rouer de coup. Cela l'excitait du coup. Tandis que je me débattais pour le fuir, j'ai sentit ma main saisir quelque chose. C'était une batte. Alors j'ai mis mes dernières forces dans mon bras et j'ai frappé. Il est tombé inerte sur moi. Je l'ai repoussé, je me suis habillé et j'ai quitté la maison. Je sais pas s'il est mort et j'en ai rien à foutre si je l'ai tué. Je me suis retrouvé dans la rue et j'ai erré jusqu'au bas fond où j'ai rencontré Connie. Il m'a recueilli dans sa piaule alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Il est super cool comme gars. Un peu simplet des fois, mais vraiment trop cool. Il m'a soigné. Puis on a rencontré Jean. Tous les trois on faisait en sortes d'avoir de l'argent pour s'en sortir. On jouait à pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour voir qui allait faire le tapin le soir. J'avais trouvé une petite chambre sympa pour faire mon business. A côté il y avait un type qui nous refilait de temps en temps des seringues. Alors avec les amis on se les partageait. On riait, on s'amusait. On avait plus personne pour nous marcher dessus. Quand c'était mon tour de faire le tapin, je m'arrangeais toujours pour me taper des mecs qui voulaient se faire dominer et je me défoulais sur eux. Le pire c'est que certains en redemandaient. Et puis t'es apparu et ma vie est redevenue un enfer**_ ».

Levi se pencha et saisit discrètement le boitier noir tout en prenant sa tasse. Il essaya de garder un maximum son calme, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il était à deux doigts d'exploser. Il avait envie de tuer l'homme qui avait osé souiller, battre son propre sang. Il se doutait bien qu'il lui manquait encore des informations. Mais pour une première fois, c'était amplement suffisant. Il observait le jeune qui avait le regard encore plus vide que d'habitude. On aurait dit que la vie avait quitté ses yeux. Il but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud qui était tiède maintenant.

- Je te dégoûte maintenant, lança Eren, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Ce fut de trop pour Levi. Il se leva s'assit près d'Eren et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut surpris par cet assaut.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, gamin. Même si ce sont les pires choses qui te soient arrivées, tu ne me dégoûteras jamais. Je vais t'aider à te reconstruire. Mais pour ça, tu dois réapprendre à faire confiance. Tous les adultes du ranch sont là pour t'aider et non te juger. Ouvre toi à chacun d'eux et ne te braques plus et tu verras que tu reprendras goût à la vie.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent à nouveau des yeux d'Eren. Levi le garda dans ses bras longtemps.

Il sentit au bout d'un moment un poids mort sur ses bras. Eren venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Il se redressa et porta le gamin jusqu'à la chambre où il le mit sous les draps. Il referma la porte après un dernier regard sur son protégé.

Il retourna au salon, débarrassa la table basse. Une fois les tasses lavées, il prit son téléphone et contacta Petra.

- Oui allo ?

- Petra, est-ce que demain tu pourrais te rendre à l'adresse que je t'ai envoyé par SMS ? J'y serais avec Eren. Je vais avoir besoin de tes services, il a parlé ce soir et ce qu'il a sortit est plus que dramatique. J'ai fait un enregistrement. Je vais faire une copie pour Erwin pour l'enquête.

- Je viens pour qu'elle heure ?

- Demain début d'après midi. D'ici là, je vais le pousser un peu plus pour qu'il nous fasse confiance.

- Levi, j'apprécie pas trop ce genre de méthode, tu le sais très bien pourtant.

- C'était le seul moyen. Demain tu comprendras. A demain.

Il raccrocha, éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait Eren. Il se mit de son côté sous les draps. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain au moment de se réveiller, il sentit une présence contre son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Eren, blottit en boule contre lui. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil. Seulement 8h. Ils avaient encore quelques heures avant que Petra ne vienne, mais ils devaient encore parler de beaucoup de chose. Il finit par se décider de se laisser encore une petite heure.

Il était finalement 9h30 quand Levi décida de se lever. Il secoua doucement Eren et sortit du lit, pendant que le plus jeune émergeait. Ce denier ne comprit pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans le même lit que Levi, mais constata qu'il avait toujours ses vêtements ce qui était une bonne chose. Il se leva à son tour, étonné tout de même d'avoir aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Levi servit un copieux petit déjeuner. Le repas se fit dans un silence total. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler.

Eren débarrassa son bol et nettoya sa place avant d'aller reprendre sa place sur le canapé.

Levi le rejoint et s'assit à nouveau sur le fauteuil.

- Dit Levi, j'ai vraiment une chance de m'en sortir et de reprendre un jour une vie normale?

- Bien évidemment. Mais le chemin ne sera pas facile.

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas simplement livré à la police comme c'était prévue initialement ? Je ne suis qu'un gosse paumé parmi tant d'autres.

- Tu es bien plus qu'un simple gosse paumé, Eren. En te regardant, j'ai l'impression de me voir il y a une dizaine d'années. Non, bien sûr je n'ai pas vécu la même tragédie dans ma vie, mais j'ai un passé très lourd et si je suis arrivé à m'en sortir c'est grâce à Erwin et Mike qui m'ont sortit de là. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fais le vœux de sortir tous les sales gosses de ton genre de la rue et de la misère pour leur offrir une seconde chance.

- Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

- Petra doit venir en début d'après midi. Je vous laisserai tous les deux afin que tu puisses te confier à elle. Sache juste que de cette entrevue avec elle, dépendra la méthode à utiliser pour t'aider.

- Et toi tu iras où ?

- Je ne serais pas très loin ne t'en fais pas. Par contre ce que ton père t'as fait, ne dois pas rester impuni. Je voudrais te dire, on va aller porter plainte tout de suite, mais je ne veux pas t'imposer cela. Par contre, prends le temps de réfléchir et ne me donne une réponse que quand tu seras sûr. Maintenant vu qu'on a un peu de temps, je vais en profiter pour soigner tes blessures.

Levi partit en direction de la salle de bain afin de prendre de quoi soigner plaies et ecchymoses.

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou. J'arrête la car le prochain chapitre sera le démarrage de la thérapie d'Eren. Beaucoup de chose vont changer pour lui et certaines seront dur à accepter. Je pense aussi approfondir ce petit lien qui commence à se créer entre eux, mais qu'aucun n'a perçut ^^.<p> 


	7. chapitre 7 : début de renouveau

Petit tour des reviews :

S-Lay L : oui et c'est beaucoup plus fréquent qu'on ne le pense. Heureusement que dans la fic il a Levi pour l'aider.

LoloSawyer : heureusement que le père d'Eren était pas la en face au moment où il racontait l'histoire parce que la oui, il aurait était méconnaissable ensuite le passage en règle de Levi. Le fait qu'Eren se rebelle comme ça, me permet de ne pas faire une histoire plate de sentiment. Cela rehausse mieux l'histoire.

_P'TiteLilith : comme je te l'ai dit sur facebook, oui je vais faire une paire de chapitre ou tout va aller mieux et puis PAF BIM BOUM on retourne dans la spirale ^^. Comme ça je ferais durer la fiction lol._

_MissXYZ : personne ne l'aime le père d'Eren_

_Shamtheriper : oh oh une connaisseuse du ranch de l'espoir ^^ . L'avantage avec ce genre d'histoire c'est qu'au fur et à mesure on peut faire n'importe quoi. J'en discutais avec d'autres lectrices et je leur disais : à n'importe quel moment je peux y mettre fin tragiquement pour Eren (bon je te passe les menace qui en ont découlé ^^). Ce genre de personnage tombé au plus bas ont tellement de mal à remonter à une vie normale que c'est vrai que l'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans leur tête, qu'à chaque moment, un geste, une parole et tout peut basculer en bien ou en mal et il y a aussi la tentation toujours présente, la : juste une petite dernière ^^._

_Shukumei Mikomi : y aura du Ereri, mais je ne sais pas encore quand. J'ai déjà été tenté de le mettre à plus d'une reprise, mais je me suis dis, non patience encore un peu. Il faut que cela découle naturellement de l'histoire._

_Résumé des épisodes précédents : Eren a été arrêté, Connie est retrouvé mort. Eren a fugué après sa désyntox et c'est fait chopper par Levi, qui l'emmène dans la cabane au fond du jardin (oups ça c'est Francis Cabrel lol). Donc il finit dans la maison de "vacances" de Mike et Erwin. Là après s'être débattu suite à une main audacieuse de Levi, il raconte son passé qui n'apparaît nul part. Et la ils attendent Petra la psy, ben oui même moi faut que j'aille consulter avec ses révélations lol._

_Ce chapitre : on va vers un tournant de l'histoire et LEvi va devoir faire cas exceptionnel avec Eren. Je vous en dit pas plus._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : début de renouveau<strong>

Petra arriva à l'heure prévue. Elle avait ramené avec elle en plus de son bloc note habituel, le nécessaire de dessin qui était dans la chambre d'Eren. Elle fut soulagé de voir le gamin en un morceau. Avec Levi, il fallait des fois s'attendre au pire..

Levi lui confia le gamin pendant deux bonnes heures, prétextant une course à faire.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Levi<strong>

- Erwin t'es à ton bureau là ?

- Comme d'habitude, tu voudrais que je sois où à cette heure ? Un souci ? Je peux passer à la maison si tu veux ?

- Non j'arrive et je t'expliquerai tout. Préviens Mike et prévoit du thé et une salle. J'ai quelque chose à te faire écouter.

Sans attendre de réponse, je raccrochais et je me mis en route vers le poste de police où travaillaient Erwin et Mike. La rage bouillait encore en moi, suite aux révélations d'Eren. Une envie de meurtre coulait dans mes veines. Dommage que cette ordure n'était pas en ce moment en face de moi. Je lui aurais appris ce qu'était la famille. Je sors rarement de mes gonds, mais hier en entendant l'histoire, je serrais les poings et je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas montrer ma colère qui montait inexorablement en moi. Mais quel enfoiré ce type ! Et ses collègues ou amis sont pareils. Je le promets qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en sortira.

J'arrive rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous. faut dire que la maison n'est qu'à un quart d'heure. Je me gare toujours au même emplacement. A chaque fois que je viens ici, cela me rapelle toujours la première fois où je me suis retrouvé ici. J'étais comme Eren, un gosse paumé. Heureusement qu'Erwin et Mike m'ont sortit de cet enfer. Aujourd'hui je veux faire la même chose avec le gamin.

Je monte rapidement les marches. Erwin m'attend dans le couloir et m'emmène dans la petite salle derrière son bureau. Mike a déjà préparé le thé et le café. Nous prenons tous place autour de la table. Je sors l'enregistreur et je le pose sur la table. Erwin me regarde avec de grands yeux. Il se doute déjà de ce qu'il peut y avoir dessus.

- Tu sais que cela ne peut pas être accepté légalement devant un tribunal. Seuls les enregistrements avec accord du juge sont acceptés.

- Je sais et je te demande pas de prendre cela comme une preuve. Mais ce que vous allez écouter est ce que j'ai enregistré hier soir quand le gosse a commencé à parler. Je ne vous expliquerai pas comment on en est arrivé à ça. Mais seul le résultat qui compte.

J'allume l'enregistreur et la conversation enregistrée démarre. Cela dure une bonne demi-heure. L'entendre à nouveau est toujours aussi difficile. Je regarde les deux autres, il n'en même pas large non plus, mais leur visage ne montre rien. On voit qu'ils ont l'habitude de l'horreur. A la fin de l'enregistrement, chacun de nous est silencieux. Il faut dire qu'il y a de nombreuses révélations et des interrogations.

- Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi nous n'avons jamais pu mettre la main sur son père. Dommage que la maison ait été vendu, on aurait pu peut être trouver des indices et donc des motifs d'arrestations. Le mieux serait qu'Eren vienne nous raconter toute son histoire ici afin de l'enregistrer correctement.

- Pour le moment hors de question. T'as entendu sa voix. Moi je te garantie que quand il en a parlé la première fois, il avait un regard vide de toute vie. Et en ce moment même, il est en train de recommencer toute l'histoire avec Petra. Je pense que tout à l'heure c'est une coquille vide que je vais voir. Je préfère qu'on attende ce que Petra va nous dire. Par contre pour retrouver le fameux Jean, pas de souci, il pourra apporter je pense tous les renseignements utiles. Je ne lui ai toujours pas dis concernant l'autre gosse.

- En tout cas avec déjà ce qu'il y a dedans, cela nous confirme qu'il y a bien un réseau de prostitution de mineur. Il va falloir qu'on enquête encore plus en immersion pour démanteler tout le réseau et non pas que le haut de l'iceberg, prévint Erwin.

- Je vais moi mener mon enquête de mon côté pour mettre la main sur le père d'Eren. Si entre temps, il nous fait une déclaration, on pourra lancer un mandat.

- J'attends de vous de bons résultats.

- Mais c'est que le morveux nous prendrait pour ses larbins, lança Mike.

- Putain, j'suis pas un morveux.

- Ah ça, c'est loin maintenant le temps où tu ressemblais tellement à Eren. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que tu l'aides.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas. Bon j'y vais, je dois encore voir comment organiser le suivi du gosse et surtout comment je vais m'y prendre.

- C'est vrai que s'il est autant asocial, tu n'arriveras à rien en le forçant à intégrer un groupe pour le moment.

Je partis sans plus attendre laissant l'enregistrement à Erwin pour qu'il en tire un maximum d'indices. Avant de retourner à la maison, je me suis arrêté faire quelques courses, car je pense rester plus longtemps que prévu là-bas.

Quand j'arrive à la maison, Eren est allongé sur le lit et Petra au salon en train de rédiger je pense son rapport. Quand elle m'aperçoit, je vois au fond de ses yeux de la peine. Je m'en serais douté que cela ne lui plairait pas d'entendre ce que le gamin avait à dire. Des fois je me demande ce qui lui a pris de choisir ce boulot la.

* * *

><p>Avant de démarrer les discussions avec Petra, Levi va voir le gamin. Il avait l'air si paisible. Il le recouvra et alla prendre une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir à table.<p>

- Alors ?

- Tu avais raison. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'y mettre, mais il a énormément parlé ensuite. Durant notre entretien quand il avait du mal à s'exprimer, il dessinait. Je vais mettre ses dessins dans son dossier.

- Que proposes tu ?

- Côté psychologique un suivi poussé avec un entretien tous les 3 jours. Pour le côté intégration je ne crains que cela ne soit complètement impossible pour le moment du moins. Il se braque à la moindre remarque et il est en permanence sur la défensive. Avec certains du groupe, cela ne passera jamais. De ce que j'ai vu, il ne fait absolument confiance à personne. Même pour me parler je suis sûr qu'il y a pas mal de chose qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire.

- OK, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Petra repartit au ranch. Levi resta longtemps assis à la table du salon, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire pour sortir Eren de ce merdier. L'intégrer à un groupe était définitivement inadapté pour le moment. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas qu'elle solution proposer à part prendre lui même en charge le gamin, le temps de remettre assez de confiance pour l'amener petit à petit à s'intégrer aux autres.

Il réfléchit longtemps à ce problème afin d'avoir la meilleur solution, tout en regardant le dossier complet du gamin. Il avait rassemblé toutes les pièces, maintenant il fallait les assembler pour donner un sens à tout cela.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Eren<strong>

Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si dure de redire à nouveau mon passé. Mais Petra est gentille et patiente. Elle m'a laissé le temps qu'il fallait pour que les mots sortent. Elle ne m'a pas regardé avec dégoût, elle ne m'a pas jugé. Je me suis senti tellement apaisé d'un coup que la fatigue m'est tombé dessus.

Cela fait combien de temps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien ? Combien de temps que je ne me suis pas senti en sécurité ?

Je me lève et m'excuse auprès de Petra. Je regagne la chambre. Ma tête a à peine le temps de se poser sur l'oreiller que je pars au pays des rêves.

Il fait sombre et j'ai froid. J'ai mal partout . Je veux me relever mais on me plaque au sol. Pourquoi je sais que c'est le sol, c'est dur et c'est froid. J'entends des rires. Je veux crier au secours mais aucun son sors de ma gorge.

Soudain on me traîne par les jambes. Je sens des mains sur ma braguette. On me l'ouvre et me retire le pantalon. Je me débat, mais je ne vois personne. On appuie avec d'autres mains sur ma gorge. J'entends une voix qui me dit d'être un gentil garçon si je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux.

Je me retrouve sans pantalon et on écarte mes jambes. On me maintient les bras pour ne pas que je bouge. D'autres mains me parcourent le corps; Une autre me saisit le sexe et le presse tel un citron. On enfonce de force dans ma bouche des doigts. Je les sens presque jusqu'au fond de ma gorge et cela me donne envie de vomir.

Ils finirent par quitter ma bouche et entrent sans plus de cérémonie dans mon intimité. Cette fois je hurle de douleur.

* * *

><p>Levi se lève d'un bond en entendant Eren hurlait dans la chambre. Quand il y arrive, le gamin s'est recroquevillé sur lui même et supplie qu'on arrête tout ça. Il s'approcha du gamin et l'entoura de ses bras.<p>

- Eren, réveille toi, c'est un cauchemar. Allez Eren, réveille toi.

Eren restait en état de transe, pleurant, hurlant d'une douleur qu'il imaginait. Levi n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que le gamin était en train de rêver, même si finalement il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec les révélations.

Il le prit un peu plus dans ses bras, posant son front contre son front. Il continua à l'appeler par son prénom, le rassurer jusqu'à ce que le gosse ouvre les yeux subitement. Son regard était complètement perdu. Il était comme dans un état second. Levi continua à lui parler doucement contre sa temps, pressant de temps en tempe ses lèvres comme le ferait une mère réconfortant son petit qui aurait fait un cauchemar.

Soudain il s'écarta de Levi et chercha partout, il ouvrit les tiroirs les uns après les autres. Levi compris aussitôt ce qui se passait. Il avait besoin d'une dose. Il jeta un oeil pour voir où se trouver son portable. Il savait qu'Erwin et Mike n'étaient pas très loin.

- Putain Eren, qu'est ce que tu fou ? Calme toi !

- Juste une petite. Rien de plus. J'ai trop mal.

- Non Eren, tu dois résister. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. tu ne peux pas replonger pour si peu.

- Non c'était pas un cauchemar, c'est la réalité. Ils vont revenir. Ils vont me faire de nouveau du mal. Il m'en faut une.

Levi attendit qu'Eren repasse près du lit et le fit basculer dessus, l'emprisonnant avec son poids.

- Lâche moi, s'il te plaît. Ils vont vite revenir.

- Non Eren, non. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais. Il n'y a personne qui viendra ici, sauf si je l'appelle en personne. Et je ne compte appeler personne. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber dans cette spirale infernale. J'ai pas envie que tu crèves comme un chien dans la rue, comme ton ami Connie.

Eren s'arrêta de lutter et me regarda fixement.

- Connie ? Comment ça ça comme Connie?

Levi se rendit compte soudain de la bavure qu'il venait de faire. Non c'était trop tôt pour lui dire. La preuve était, qu'il cherchait bien de la drogue pour se soulager du monde.

Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas censé te l'annoncer maintenant. Nous avons retrouvé il y a quelques jours, enfin Erwin et Mike, le corps de Connie Springer dans le quartier où tu as été arrêté.

- Non c'est pas possible. Connie il est des fois lent d'esprit, mais il est intelligent pour ne pas mourir. C'est pas vrai. Tu mens !

Eren avait les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux, ne voulant pas accepter ce fait.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, mais cela est la strict vérité. Je t'emmènerai sur sa tombe si tu le veux. Mais sache une chose. Je l'ai fait recherché comme ton ami Jean pour les sortir aussi tous les deux des bas fonds dans lesquels vous erriez.

- Il est mort comment ?

- Violé, drogué et étranglé.

- Non pas lui c'était le plus cool des mecs. Non.

Il se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Levi le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le serrer fort, de peur qu'il ne s'évapore. Il le rassura, le berça lentement. Ses mains caressant son dos. Levi se maudit d'avoir ouvert pour une fois de trop sa bouche. Il espérait que cela n'aurait pas trop de répercussion.

Eren finit par se calmer. Sa respiration reprit un rythme régulier, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une étincelle à nouveau. Il resta tout de même contre Levi qui ne le lâchait pas de toute manière, continuant à presser ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

Quand le gamin fut complètement calmé, il s'éloigna un peu, afin de lui laisser de l'air et surtout attendant quelques explications.

- Désolé.

- Y a rien à excuser. Ca va mieux ?

- Oui c'est passé.

- T'as faim ?

- Oui.

- Je vais voir quoi préparer.

- Non!

- Comment ça non ? Si t'as faim, faut bien faire à manger.

- Non c'est pas ça. Est-ce que je peux le faire?

- Tu sais cuisiner au moins?

- Euh oui, les omelettes

- Ok, va pour l'omelette. Évite quand même d'y mettre des coquilles.

Eren fut content de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit un peu en cuisinant. Levi se leva du lit pour regagner le salon. Au passage il passa une main dans les cheveux du gamin. Décidément, il était pleins de ressources.

Il rangea le dossier du gamin dans sa sacoche et mit la table. Il observait en même temps Eren s'activer derrière les fourneaux. C'était un nouvel Eren. Il y avait tellement de facettes, que Levi ne se lassait pas de voir ses différentes personnalités. Si seulement, il n'y avait pas se maudit passé, se dit-il.

Le dîner se passa dans le plus grand calme. Seule la télé animait le repas. A la fin, une fois la table débarrassée et les couverts dans le lave vaisselle, Levi s'installa sur le fauteuil en face d'Eren.

-Bon écoute, j'ai pris une décision te concernant.

Eren leva la tête et sembla arrêter de respirer.

- Du calme, écoute déjà ce que j'ai à te dire avant de te braquer comme ça. Petra et moi même on a constaté que tu ne pourrais pas t'intégrer dans un des groupes du ranch. Hors malheureusement le ranch fonctionne par travail d'équipe. Je ne compte pas non plus t'abandonner après les efforts que t'as fait. Le chemin va être vraiment très long pour toi et la preuve en est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas te blâmer. On arrête pas comme on arrête de manger du chocolat. Il y a bien une solution. Mais cela va entraîner un contrat entre toi et moi.

- C'est à dire ?

- Laisse moi finir sale gosse. Tous les deux on va s'installer ici pour le mois à venir. L'objectif de ce mois va être de nous faire mutuellement confiance. Tu n'auras aucun contact avec l'extérieur, sauf avec Erwin, Mike, Petra et Hanji. Tu devras voir Petra tous les trois jours. Enfin elle viendra ici à chaque fois. Tu vas devoir aller au commissariat avec moi et nous allons déposer plainte contre ton père. Cela va peut être faire annuler ta condamnation si ton père est arrêté et condamné. Au moindre problème, tu devras en parler à l'une des personnes citées ou moi-même.

- Quoi? Je vais devoir rester ici avec toi pendant un mois et sans sortir ? Mais je tiendrais jamais.

- Mais si tu tiendras. Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser errer sur le canapé pendant un mois. Non, bien sût que non. Tu auras un joli programme pour t'occuper et je suis sûr que cela finira par te plaire.

- Je doute que tout ce qui vient de toi me plaise vraiment.

- Dis pas ça gamin. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agira.

- Et de quoi il s'agit ?

- Ça tu ne le sauras que si tu signe le contrat avec moi.

- Je dois répondre pour quand ?

- Demain soir. Prend bien les prochaines 24h pour réfléchir. Je t'offre une possibilité adaptée à toi pour te sortir de là et que tu n'ai plus cette peur de chaque instant. Maintenant vu l'heure, on va à la douche et au lit. Par rapport à toi je n'ai pas eu le loisirs de faire une sieste moi.

Eren se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain Il prit sa douche en premier. Une fois lavée et habillée en tenue de nuit, il se remit sur le canapé du salon et reprit son cahier à dessin et ses crayons. Il dessina en attendant que Levi finisse. Il savait très bien que la fuite était inutile avec lui et que ce serait encore pire quand il se ferait choper.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il dessina un portrait. C'était celui de Connie. Levi aperçut le dessin mais ne dit rien. Il appela le gamin du coin de la chambre.

Eren se leva et prit la même place que la veille. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Levi ou pas. Tellement de monde l'avait trahit. Il avait peur d'être blessé. Mais ce soir après la terrible nouvelle concernant son meilleur ami, il se sentait mal. Il se sentait vide de tout, il avait froid. Il finit par coller son dos contre le torse de Levi qui ne dit rien. Ce dernier passa les bras autour du gamin et déposa un doux baiser dans le cou.


	8. Chapitre 8 : choix et conséquences

_Petit tour des reviews :_

_Elysabeth :concernant la typologie, j'ai un soucis lorsque je fais mon copier coller et enregistrer. Cela se répète sur toutes mes fictions et je dois généralement attendre d'être sur mon pc au boulot pour pouvoir modifier. Je prend note concernant toutes les formes d'expressions._

_Shukumei Mikomi : courage encore un peu de patience pour le lemon, il finira par venir._

_Résumé des épisodes précédents : Eren a été arrêté, Connie est retrouvé mort. Eren a fugué après sa désyntox et c'est fait chopper par Levi, qui l'emmène dans la cabane au fond du jardin (oups ça c'est Francis Cabrel lol). Donc il finit dans la maison de "vacances" de Mike et Erwin. Là après s'être débattu suite à une main audacieuse de Levi, il raconte son passé qui n'apparaît nul part. Levi va apporter le témoignage à Erwin et Mike, pendant que Eren se livre à Petra. Eren nous refait une crise de manque et finalement Levi propose un pacte Eren._

_Ce chapitre : on va vers un tournant de l'histoire et Levi va devoir faire cas exceptionnel avec Eren. Je vous en dit pas plus._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : choix et conséquences<strong>

Eren passa la nuit à penser aux paroles de Levi. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas donné tous les tenants et les aboutissants, mais le principal était qu'on lui donnait une dernière chance.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, on tenait tant que cela à l'aider. Personne n'avait voulu l'aider quand il avait voulu parler de ses problèmes avec son père. Même l'infirmière scolaire n'avait pris en compte son mal être. A cette époque là, il s'était mis à se battre avec tous ceux qu'il croisait. C'était sa façon à lui d'appeler à l'aide, mais tout ce qu'il avait gagné c'était une correction de son père le jour où ce dernier fut convoqué. Après cela, il n'avait plus jamais demandé de l'aide à quiconque car il savait que personne ne l'aiderait et il avait encaissé les coups et les viols pendant des années. Il s'était cru libre le jour où il avait enfin au le courage de s'enfuir de chez lui. Il se rappela avoir erré dans les rues des bas fonds pendant plusieurs jours, d'avoir crevé la dalle à en faire les poubelles et il se rappela de ce crâne rasé de Connie qui est venu vers lui et l'a aidé.

A cette pensée les larmes coulèrent à nouveau et il pleura en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un bras le serrer encore plus contre ce corps si chaud. Il n'eut pas de mots échangés. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque lui donnant des frissons. Il aurait donné à cet instant n'importe quoi pour que ce moment dure à jamais. Mais derrière lui n'était pas le mec le plus tendre. Non c'était un emmerdeur numéro un, qui n'hésitait pas à lui donner une chance mais avec des conditions.

Ses larmes se tarirent rapidement.

Levi était encore plongé dans ses rêves quand il sentit bouger Eren. Il se rendit compte rapidement que le gamin pleurait en silence. Ayant la flegme de parler pour savoir ce qu'il avait et ne voulant pas le braquer il resserra son étreinte et lui embrassa la nuque. Il le sentit frissonner.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant l'un et l'autre de la sérénité du moment.

- Vu que t'es réveillé, on va peut être se lever. J'suis pas du genre à flemmarder au lit.

- T'es obligé de l'ouvrir dès le réveil ? demanda Eren soudain énervé par la voix de Levi.

- Toujours, surtout pour sortir du lit des trou duc de ton genre.

- Va te faire...

- Que de vilains mots dans ta bouche. Allez debout.

Levi n'attendit pas de réponse et se leva aussitôt. Eren quant à lui ruminer sur la journée de merde qui s'annonçait. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine où cela sentait bon le café. Il prit la même place que la veille. Ils mangèrent en silence, Levi ne quittant pas des yeux Eren.

En attendant qu'Eren donne sa réponse le soir même, il décida que la journée serait employée au nettoyage complet de la maison. Il entendit le gamin gémir devant le travail qui les attendait.

Ils commencèrent par l'étage, qui d'après l'état était toujours en travaux. Ils enlevèrent les draps qui recouvraient les meubles et les tableaux et les mirent à la machine. Ils dépoussiérèrent le plancher et le cirèrent. Levi ne compta pas le nombre de "fait chier", "putain", "bordel de merde" qu'il entendit durant toute la matinée.

Levi redescendit à la cuisine aux environs de 11h30 pour préparer des casses-croûtes pour le midi, ayant la flegme de cuisiner. Quand cela fut prêt, il appela le gamin qui ne se fit pas prier pour descendre manger, son estomac ayant commencer à crier famine. Il engloutit rapidement les quatre sandwichs que Levi lui avait préparé et bu son coca.

- Hum ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas bu. J'avais presque oublié le goût.

- C'est pas une grosse perte de ne pas en boire. Ça t'évites au moins que l'acide n'attaque tes dents et les fasse tomber.

- Pff. T'as toujours le mot pour casser tout.

- Je sais, c'est mon caractère. T'as finit à l'étage ?

- Oui. Tu peux te voir dans le plancher. Enfin évites tu risques de l'abîmer avec ta tronche.

Levi se releva et s'avança dangereusement vers Eren, lui attrapant le visage par le menton.

- Qu'est qu'il a mon visage, Morveux ?

Eren se retrouva perdu dans le regard acier de son aîné. Malgré la lueur assassine qu'il y voyait, il était tenté de s'y perdre et de le provoquer un peu plus. Il se demanda néanmoins s'il n'était pas maso sur les bords.

- Ton visage est tellement ridé à force de faire le dur, qu'on dirait un vieux ours mal léché.

- T'as qu à venir me lécher dans ses cas là.

Eren ne su quoi répondre et se mit pour la première fois à rougir devant Levi.

- Maintenant si tu as finit la provocation, la lessive est à mettre dans le sèche linge.

Eren ne se fit pas prier et partit sans demander son reste.

"Merde, merde, merde, merde. Il va me le payer ce bâtard. Un jour c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot. Je lui en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs ce jour là", pensa-t-il, tout en descendant à la cave pour mettre le sèche linge en route.

Une fois allumé, il remonta au salon. Levi avait déjà mit les chaises sur la table. Eren soupira en pensant à l'après midi longue qui s'annonçait. Il n'était pas vraiment motivé pour faire le ménage de printemps. Déjà chez lui, il ne le faisait pas. Depuis qu'il a rencontré Levi, il n'a jamais utilisé autant de fois un balais au cours de sa vie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était arrêté en haut de l'escalier de la cave et ses yeux s'était à nouveau vidé de toute vie. Il était partit comme cette nuit dans ses souvenirs. Cette fois, il repensa à ses moments avec sa mère. Il l'a revit rouspétant à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison couvert de boue après avoir joué avec ses amis près du ruisseau. Il repensait aux moments où il ramenait pleins de petits animaux comme des souris, des grenouilles, des orvets, qu'il planquait sous son lit et quand sa mère venait faire le ménage, il l'entendait hurler de peur.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues en repensant à ses merveilleux moments. Pourquoi ces instants magiques étaient-ils qu'un très lointain souvenir ? Pourquoi la vie de sa mère s'est elle brisée un jour ? Tant de remise en question passait en ce moment même dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui qui ne se souciait plus de rien maintenant, voulait tellement connaître à nouveau cette sensation de foyer chaleureux.

Levi se rendant compte qu'Eren recommençait comme ce matin, vint se placer derrière lui, l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Il l'attira à lui et l'emmena jusque sur le canapé. Un fois assit, il passa ses jambes de part en part du gamin tout en le gardant dans ses bras, le dos d'Eren s'appuyant sur son torse. Il aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment même. Mais ses questions devront attendre. Il faisait tout pour qu'Eren ne refasse pas une crise de manque de drogue. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Chaque fois qu'une crise apparaissait, il était vraiment dur de le maîtriser et de le calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'Eren ne revienne à la réalité.

Quand ce dernier voulut se relever, les bras de Levi l'en empêchèrent.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Réponds à la question et n'en pose pas une.

- Oui ça va. Je peux me lever maintenant.

- Non. tu vas rester sur ce canapé en attendant qu'Hanji et Petra arrivent. Je vais les appeler car depuis ce matin c'est la 2ème fois que tu me fait ça.

- Mais qu'est ce que cela peut te faire, merde. Je vais bien. Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on nettoie la maison.

- Oh mais on va la nettoyer mais après que tu ai été vu par un médecin.

- Je ne veux voir personne. Maintenant lâche moi, se mit à crier Eren.

Eren se débattit pour ne plus être dans les bras de Levi. Il finit par lui échapper et se leva aussitôt. Il n'eut pas fait un pas que ce fut le trou noir. Ses jambes flanchèrent et ils se sentit happer par le néant.

Au loin il entendit Levi hurler son prénom.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Levi<strong>

- Erennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Je n'ai pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, que le gamin s'est effondré, sa tête heurtant la table basse. J'ai aussitôt appelé les secours, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils mettaient une éternité pour arriver. Je suis monté dans l'ambulance avec le gamin. Il a été mis sous assistance respiratoire. Son rythme cardiaque est irrégulier et le médecin urgentiste a préparé une perfusion.

Quand on arrive, on me dit de patienter dans la salle d'attente, le temps que tous les examens soient fait. Mais merde qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi faut que cela arrive à Eren ?

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Levi attendait assis, face à la porte où était entré le gamin toujours inconscient. Il avait envoyé un sms à Hanji et à Erwin pour les prévenir de la situation. Erwin fut le premier à arriver sur place. Il était venu seul, Mike étant partit à la maison de vacances pour voir la situation.<p>

Quand il arriva, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement Levi qui était prostré dans ce fauteuil d'attente. Lui toujours froid et solitaire, se faisait vraiment de la bile pour ce gamin de 17 ans. Il s'assit auprès de son ami et préféra attendre près de lui que de lui poser des questions pour le moment.

Hanji arriva que bien plus tard.

- Leviiiiiiii, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- La ferme binoclarde. On est dans un hôpital et ce qui s'est passé je n'en sait rien. Il s'est énervé et en se relevant du canapé, il a perdu connaissance et heurter la table basse. Je devais t'appeler pour que tu viennes à la maison car depuis ce matin, il se passait quelques choses de pas clair avec Eren, dans son comportement.

- T'as vu un médecin ?

- Pas depuis qu'on est arrivé et qu'ils l'ont emmené.

- Reste avec Erwin, je vais voir ce qu'il en ai.

- Comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

- Tu oublies que mon fiancé travaille ici, lui lança-t'elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas battu ?

- Et pourquoi on se serait battu ?

- Mike a trouvé du sang dans le salon.

- Merci de la confiance. Je l'ai dit le gamin a chuté et sa tête a heurté la table basse.

- Tu y tiens vraiment beaucoup à ce gamin.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben d'habitude tu ne t'attaches pas autant et si quelques chose arrive tu es beaucoup moins impliqué émotionnellement. Ce qui n'est pas le cas avec Eren. Je me fait du souci pour toi, tu sais.

Levi ne repondit pas et se remit à fixer la porte.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Hanji revint avec un autre médecin. Ce dernier expliqua qu'Eren souffrait énormément avec la drogue qu'il utilisait jusqu'au sevrage. Le manque le faisait passer par des crises qui pourrait devenir de plus en plus violentes. Le médecin souligna aussi les lourdes carences en tout genre dont le gamin souffrait. Il préconisait de le garder en observation pendant plusieurs jours et ainsi mieux l'accompagner dans son sevrage que par la méthode de Levi.

Ce dernier n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Il accepta de remettre à l'hôpital le gamin, non sans être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Le médecin lui assura qu'en service de psychiatrie, il avait aucune chance de s'échapper seul. Quand Levi entendit le nom du service, il ne fut vraiment pas rassurer.

Un autre problème majeur se posa à ce moment là. Il fallait l'accord de son tuteur légal, c'est à dire son père pour pouvoir le refaire sortir en temps et heure.

Levi resta plusieurs heures près d'Eren. Il fallut qu'Erwin le traîne hors de l'hôpital. Ce dernier lui proposa de passer la nuit chez lui et Mike. Il accepta sans trop rechigner.

- Tu sais Levi, cette situation me rappelle la tienne de plus en plus. Je sais que là tu te demandes comment sortir le gamin de l'hôpital sans passer par son père.

- Lequel ?

- Tu te rappelles quand avec Mike on a décidé de tout faire pour t'aider à t'en sortir ?

- Oui.

- Ah ce moment là, il nous fallait aussi une autorisation de ton père adoptif. Hors avec les traitements qu'il te faisait subir, cela était hors de question. On avait donc fait une demande de mise sous tutelle pour toi avec comme motif abandon du tuteur légal. C'était une procédure rapide et on a pu ainsi te récupérer.

- Oui je m'en souviens. Et tu veux donc que j'utilise la même méthode pour Eren ? Mais en faisant cela je vais être obligé de le sortir du programme !

- Peut être, mais cela ne t'empêchera pas de pouvoir l'aider. Tu en penses quoi ?

- C'est une solution. Je vais y réfléchir.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours plus tard.<p>

Eren sortit de son état d'inconscience au bout de quelques jours. A son réveil, il constata qu'il n'était plus dans la maison. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Il observa la chambre. Les murs étaient vert pâle, typique des hôpitaux.

En réalisant cela, il prit soudain peur. Il souleva le drap qui le recouvrait et constata qu'il ne portait qu'une bouse blanche. Il sentit sa tête le lançait et en la touchant il constata la présence d'un bandage.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Levi.

- Enfin réveillé gamin.

- où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital, en unité psychiatrique.

- Hein! Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- La drogue que tu utilisais était encore présente dans ton organisme, ou plutôt ton organisme en était en manque. Tu as fait un genre de crise et en te relevant, tu es tombé et tu t'es fracassé le crâne sur la table basse. D'ailleurs je te remercie, Erwin m'a prit pour un meurtrier.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Et il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Tu vas encore rester quelques jours ici. Comme tu peux te douter tu ne peux pas sortir de ce service sans autorisation de ton tuteur.

- C'est à dire... mon...

- Non. C'est à dire moi. Depuis ce matin je suis devenu ton représentant et responsable légal et ceci jusqu'à tes 21 ans. Désormais tous tes choix passeront par moi. Je n'ai pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur, mais c'était ça ou ton père si on le retrouvait. Quand tu quitteras l'hôpital, tu ne réintégreras pas le programme de la dernière chance.

-J'ai donc échoué.

- J'ai pas dis ça, laisse moi finir au lieu de tirer des conclusions.

- Tu regagneras le ranch sous ma responsabilité tutoral. C'est moi qui t'aiderait personnellement à te refaire une vie. Je t'aiderais à te construire une orientation scolaire et tu suivras des cours par correspondance pour décrocher un diplôme. Tu seras toujours suivit par Petra. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment. Maintenant je dois y aller. Je reviendrais te chercher quand tu seras autorisé à sortir. En attendant repose toi.

Levi n'attendit pas de voir la réaction d'Eren et partit rapidement, soulager de l'avoir vu enfin réveillé, même si le plus dur aller finalement arriver.

* * *

><p>Eren resta presque trois semaines entières à l'hôpital une fois réveillé. Il eut le droit à un passage quotidien chez le psychiatre et ne pu recevoir aucune visite. De toute façon, même s'il en avait eu le droit, personne ne serait venue le voir. Il passa donc trois semaines à penser aux paroles de Levi. Trois semaine à penser à Levi et son comportement envers lui. Même son père n'en avait jamais fait autant.<p>

Quand il fut enfin autorisé à sortir, Levi l'attendait à la sortie du service, signant les papiers de sortie. Hanji terminait de discuter avec le psychiatre du service, le seul beau gosse dont le cul avait intéressé plus d'une fois Eren durant son séjour. Qu'elle ne fut pas l'horreur pour Eren de voir le psy embrasser langoureusement Hanji. Levi apercevant la tête du gamin, se mit à rire aux éclats. Cela vexa le dernier qui enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et fit la moue comme un garçon prit en faute.

Tout le monde monta dans la voiture de Levi et au lieu de se diriger vers le ranch ou la maison de vacances d'Erwin, ils allèrent au centre commercial.

- Pourquoi on va ici ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, beaucoup choses aller changer à ta sortie de l'hôpital. Je suis devenu ton tuteur et donc le fait que tu es des vêtements correct, fait partie de mon rôle, lança Levi avec un soupir de résignation.

Depuis combien de temps, il n'avait pas mit un pied dans un centre commercial ? Depuis au moins la mort de sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Eren ne pleura pas en y repensant.

Hanji et Levi constatèrent qu'il avait vraiment meilleur mine. Même s'il refusait pour le moment de sourire et de faire totalement confiance, ils avaient tous les deux bon espoir.

Levi acheta à Eren assez de tenues pour en avoir une par jour de la semaine. Il s'arrêtèrent aussi au rayon papeterie et ils virent enfin Eren sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire forcé ou de façade. C'était un sourire de bonheur. Il acheta pour Eren assez de matériel pour qu'il puisse dessiner.

Le sourire d'Eren à ce moment là réchauffa le cœur de Levi.

Ils reprirent le chemin du ranch à la fin des emplettes. Eren s'était mit à somnoler sur le trajet du retour. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils déposèrent Hanji devant le ranch et ils continuèrent plus loin. Eren se tourna vers Levi, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi ils ne descendaient pas avec Hanji.

- Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dis déjà. Tu ne réintègres pas le ranch. Ma maison est juste derrière.

Une fois arrivée devant la petite maison, Levi prit les sacs et se dirigea vers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte. Eren fut étonné de la décoration de l'intérieur. Il y avait peu de chose qui meublait la maison.

- Elle ne m'a servit qu'au tout début. Depuis j'avais prit l'habitude de vivre au ranch avec les autres gamins. Le ménage a été fait. Tu as ta propre chambre à l'étage.

- Quoi ma propre chambre ? Je peux aller la voir ?

Levi hocha la tête et il vit Eren monter quatre à quatre les escalier. Quand il ouvrit la pièce qui lui était attribué, il y découvrit une pièce très lumineuse. Ses affaires étaient déposées sur son nouveau bureau. Il entra dans la pièce, tourna sur lui même, s'extasiant de la moindre chose. Levi était monté pour ramener les emplettes. Il s'accouda à l'encadrement de la porte.

Lorsque Eren eut finit de s'émerveiller pour une simple pièce, il se retourna tout sourire vers Levi et la contre toute attente, se précipita vers son tuteur et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci Levi.

Levi fut sous le choc par le geste du gamin, mais ne le repoussa pas.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : prochain chapitre du foyer de la dernière chance le 15 janvier.<p>

Non non ne me tuais pas d'avoir coupé si tôt. Je garde le meilleur pour plus tard.


	9. Chapitre 9

Tour des reviews :

P'TiteLilith : quoi, j'oserais quand même pas faire rebasculer l'histoire à l'envers ^^. Quoique…..

Mikasa Tsukiyomi : j'aime faire attendre mon public ^^. C'est une autre torture en plus de couper les lemon ^^.

Shukumei Mikomi : je sais pas au moment ou j'écris les réponses, j'ai même pas attaqué le chapitre. D'ailleurs je cherche un titre ^^.

NaMaDe : mais non, je suis gentille moi. Et puis y avait qu'un bisous et rien d'autre ^^.

BansheeOfDream : Tu as aussi remarqué le petit passage de Armin au début, malgré que j'avais cité aucun nom. Je ne sais pas encore car cette fiction est assez spéciale. En totu cas ta reviews m'a fait pleurer de joie.

Hinanoyuki : vas falloir au mois de janvier que tu relises toutes les fictions alors car je les corriges et je remodifie certains passages ^^.

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Eren à refait une crise et a finit à l'hôpital où il a pu se désyntoxiquer correctement (enfin j'espère). Après concertation, Levi a fait le choix de devenir le tuteur d'Eren pour l'aider un peu mieux et après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il l'emmène dans sa propre maison. Eren est tellement content qu'il embrasse Levi….

Dans cette épisode : nous allons découvrir un autre Eren, plus heureux, même si les pics envers Levi seront encore nombreux. forcément deux forts caractères dans la même pièce cela fait des étincelles. Il y aura aussi un rapprochement à cause de certaines phobies d'Eren.

Chapitre très court car un plus long arrivera vers le 15 janvier.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Confiance ou pas ?<strong>

- Merci Levi.

Levi fut sous le choc par le geste du gamin, mais ne le repoussa pas.

Eren mis fin rapidement au baiser et partit à la découverte du reste de la maison, essayant de faire disparaître le rouge sur ses joues.

Il laissa sur place un Levi légèrement dépité par sa réaction. Décidément le gamin était le jour et la nuit. Il espérait néanmoins qu'il reste comme ça un moment. Cela lui changerait un peu la vie.

Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre qui était en face de celle d'Eren et vérifia que le ménage avait été fait correctement. Puis il redescendit pour trouver le gamin en train de parcourir la bibliothèque qu'il avait fait déménager de son bureau avant leur retour. Il y avait fait mettre les livres d'arts. Apparemment il avait fait mouche.

La première soirée se passa calmement et sereinement. .

Après avoir dîner, Levi s'était absenté le temps qu'Eren se lave pour se rendre à son bureau afin de ne pas négliger son travail. Il s'entretint avec toute l'équipe afin de réorganiser le planning, devant dans un premier temps déléguer pas mal pour ne pas laisser Eren seul. Il avait convenu à ce que les éducateurs consacrent quelques heures à Eren. Ils acceptèrent tous sans rechigner. Hanji donna à Levi le tableau du menu de la semaine afin qu'Eren comble toutes ses carences. Petra promis de venir le voir régulièrement pour voir si sa santé mentale s'améliorait. Levi était fier, même s'il ne le montrait pas de son équipe qui était plus qu'investit dans leur mission d'aide. Aucun d'eux ne comptait les heures passées pour aider sur un problème. Personne ne comptait non plus les longues nuits blanches, les week-ends tombaient à l'eau et les échecs. Car oui, il y a eu des échecs. Peu, mais il y en a eu. Trois gamins sont morts d'overdose peu après leur sortie du centre. C'était la hantise de Levi lorsqu'un gamin quitté le foyer pour retourner à une vie civilisée. Il avait peur de l'échec, de ne pas avoir tout fait pour les sauver.

Quand il revint à la maison, il la trouva un peu trop silencieuse. Il fit le tour des pièces du bas, mais ne vit pas la moindre trace d'Eren. Il monta à l'étage et aperçut de la lumière venant de la salle de bain.

- Oy le gamin t'as pas encore fini ?

- J...J'ai presque fini!

Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec Eren pour être aussi surprit. C'était il endormi ? Il hésita à ouvrir la porte pour regarder et préféra lui laisser encore quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>Eren s'était enfermé rapidement après mangé dans la salle de bain afin de se laver. Il avait vu une baignoire et comptait en profiter.<p>

Tout en se déshabillant, il se regardait dans la glace. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce visage. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas jeté un oeil sur son visage dans une glace. trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir.

Il repensa à tous les évènements passés depuis un mois et il repensa au baiser déposé sur les lèvres de Levi. Il s'était attendu à s'en prendre une raclée, mais rien. Il avait même sentit un léger retour à son audace de la part de l'aîné.

Aussitôt son sexe se remit à durcir. Il posa son front sur le carrelage froid du mur de la salle de bain. Depuis combien de temps, il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air ? Bien trop longtemps à son goût. Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce manque lui arrive maintenant ? et surtout pourquoi la seule pensée de son tuteur, le mettait dans cet état là ? Il détestait pourtant ce type qui l'avait foutu dans une merde pas possible…..

…. Non c'était uniquement lui qui s'était mis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'aide de quiconque pour y arriver. En quelques années, il était devenu un cadavre ambulant ne vivant que pour la drogue et le sexe. Oui, rien d'autres n'avait compté pour lui jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais maintenant tout semblait différent. Il apercevait une lumière au bout du tunnel. Et pas une lumière qui mène au paradis, mais une lumière douce et apaisante. Un lumière de confiance.

Mais non, il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux adultes. Il l'avait trahit une grand nombre de fois. Déjà sa mère, l'avait trahit en mourant trop vite, puis son père qui le battait et le violait. Puis il y avait eu le gérant de l'hôtel qui lui avait promis mont et merveilles et au final, il le maintenait dans sa main avec son addiction à la drogue. Et enfin il y a eut Levi. L'éducateur qui lui avait….

Eren releva la tête pour faire face à son reflet.

Levi ne l'avait pas trahit. Non. Depuis le début, il fait tout pour l'aider, mais c'est lui qui ne veut pas être aidé. Oui c'est ça, Levi a toujours été honnête avec lui et il ne lui a jamais mentit. Non, jamais. Il demandait juste à lui, Eren, pauvre adolescent crétin et suicidaire, de lui faire confiance. Et lui qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? A chaque fois, il l'a envoyé chier, l'insultant, le frappant.

TOC TOC TOC

- Oy le gamin t'as pas encore fini ?

- J ...J'ai presque fini!

Eren avait sursauté en entendant la voix de son aîné. Merde, il ne s'était même pas encore lavé. Il décida d'opter pour le plus court et se doucher. Il avait toujours le problème de son érection. tant pis, il réglerait ce détail plus tard dans son lit. Ce serait pas la première fois, qu'il se satisfaisait seul. Il se sécha aussi rapidement et enfila son nouveau pyjama qui était plus un survêtement de sport qu'autre chose. Au moins c'était ample pour cacher sa gêne.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il fut étonné de ne pas trouver Levi en train de l'attendre, pour le sermonner. Il souffla de soulagement et se rendit dans sa chambre où il déposa ses affaires pour le lendemain.

- Dis Eren, ne me dit pas que tu comptes remettre le même slip demain ?

- Euh non, mais j'ai pas trouvé de panière.

- C'est le meuble sous le lavabo. Va mettre tes affaires dedans. Ensuite va voir ce qu'il y a ce soir à la télé, j'ai fait rétablir le câble.

- Quoi je peux regarder la télé ?

- Ta situation à changer et je ne vais pas te confiner dans ta chambre. Par contre sors les plaids de sous les coussins. C'est plus pratique pour regarder un film d'avoir les pieds au chaud.

- Merci.

- Allez descend vite avant que je ne change d'idée.

Eren ne se fit pas prier et après avoir déposer son linge sale dans la corbeille, dévala les escaliers pour allumer la télé.

Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas allumé une télé ? Il ne se rappelait même plus. Il se mit à zapper pour faire le tour des chaînes. Ce soir il y avait beaucoup de téléréalité. Il n'en avait jamais vu une seule et c'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait en regarder une. Enfin il tomba sur une chaîne qui proposait une soirée Astérix, dont un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il espérait juste que cela plairait aussi à Levi.

Mais pourquoi cela devrait lui plaire de toute façon ? Il n'avait pas forcément envie de lui faire plaisir.

Levi rejoint Eren juste au moment où le premier Astérix allait débuter. Quand il vu le programme, il regarda un moment l'écran, puis le gamin. Comment un gamin aussi dur pouvait regarder un dessin animé pour mioches en couche culotte. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit la bouilloire en route. Il sortit deux tasse et des infusions nuit calme. Une fois le breuvage prêt, il le ramena près du canapé et déposa les deux tasses sur des dessous de verres sur la table basse.

Eren était très concentré sur le dessin animé. Il s'installa confortablement et regarda le film.

Il fallut la première pub pour qu'Eren remarque enfin la tasse en face de lui. Il tourna la tête vers Levi.

- C'est qu'une tisane et c'est bon pour dormir tranquille.

- J'aime pas les tisanes, c'est un truc de vieux ça.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux….. tu as 5 minutes pour la boire seul ou je te la fait boire avec un entonnoir.

Ne voulant pas finir noyé et ne voulant pas gâcher son dessin animé, Eren obéit et bu consciencieusement le breuvage.

A la fin du deuxième Astérix, Ils allèrent se coucher.

Malheureusement pour aucun des deux la nuit fut calme. Un orage avait décidé de faire irruption dans le coin, réveillant en sursaut Eren. Depuis tout petit il avait cette phobie des orages. Le vent qui soufflait et faisait claquer les volets, n'arrangeait rien. Que faire ?

La foudre s'abattit pas très loin de la maison et eut raison de toute question. Eren se leva d'un bond, saisissant sa couverture au passage.

Prit de panique il se dirigea vers la chambre de Levi.

- Levi, Levi ! Il faut s'en aller tout de suite !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Eren ? Il est 2h du matin. On ne va nul part.

- Non, on peut pas rester ici.

- Pourquoi ?

Levi venait d'allumer la lumière au même moment qu'un nouvel éclair s'abattit pas loin. Juste avant que les plombs ne sautent, il vu un regard terrifié face à lui.

Eh merde. Encore une fois les plombs et avec cette tempête, j'irais pas dehors remettre le courant.

Il chercha à tâtons, dans sa table de nuit, sa lampe torche. Quand il mit enfin la main dessus, il l'alluma et la braqua sur Eren qui était maintenant recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, la couverture au-dessus de lui, tremblant comme une feuille.

Il soupira, se leva du lit et se dirigea vers Eren. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Un gamin presque majeur ayant la trouille d'un simple orage. Voulant finir sa nuit bien méritée, il s'abaissa au niveau d'Eren. Il entendit des sanglots.

Allez Eren, reste pas là. Viens dans mon lit. Au moins tu auras moins peur et tu te rendormiras.

Il aida le gamin à se relever et l'emmena jusqu'au lit. C'était bien la première fois, qu'il voyait Eren si fragile. Mais comment faisait il ses dernières années ? Enfin il verrait ça le matin.

Il allongea Eren sous les drap, lui prit la couverture en trop et la posa au bout du lit. Il le rejoignit rapidement dans la chaleur des draps.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre et il se retrouva avec Eren en boule contre lui. Il l'encercla de ses bras, afin de lui apporter le plus de réconfort possible.

Eren mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer. Levi, lui caressa le dos doucement, lui murmurant des paroles douces près de son oreille.

Il finit par le sentir plus serein, sa respiration reprenant un rythme régulier. Il ne tremblait plus. Il venait de se rendormir.

Levi en profita pour essayer de se rendormir, mais malheureusement pour lui, un problème technique venait d'apparaître pour lui. Il ne manquait plus que ça que son corps réagisse au contact d'un gamin, qui en plus avait un genou légèrement appuyé sur son sexe qui commençait à durcir. La nuit allait être longue pour lui.

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à travers les volets, quand Eren émergea lentement des bras de Morphée. Euh plus tôt des bras de Levi.

Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et tomba sur le regard gris acier de Levi qui avait de sacré bagage sous les yeux.

Mince était ce de sa faute si Levi n'avait pas dormit ?

Il essaya de s'éloigner du corps de son tuteur et cogna accidentellement son genoux contre quelque chose de dur. Il écarquilla des yeux un peu plus en voyant la grimace déformer le visage de Levi.

- Ne me dit pas que t'as passé la nuit avec ça ?

Eren appuya sur le ça avec une de ses mains posée sur le sexe durcit de Levi.

- Putain de sale gosse, n'y touche même pas.

- Mais ça dois te faire un mal de chien ?

- C'est pas tes oignons. Maintenant éloigne toi et encore mieux, retourne dans ta chambre.

Eren s'éloigna légèrement, mais ne retourna pas dans sa chambre. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Sans prêter plus d'attention que ça à Levi, il plongea la tête la première sous la couette. D'un geste rapide, prenant l'aîné au dépourvu, il baissa suffisamment le boxer du plus vieux et prit sans retenue le sexe tendu dans sa bouche.

Levi fut tellement surpris par ce geste, que son corps se cambra un instant avant de redescendre sur terre.

- Putain de gosse, vire moi ta bouche de mon sexe….

Eren n'écoutait pas les plainte verbale de son tuteur et continua à prodiguer un soin particulier à ce précieux trophée.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu une en bouche. Et celle là était la meilleure de toute, il en était sûr. Eren sentit sa propre érection gonflée, mais il préféra l'ignorer car il doutait fortement que Levi soit d'accord pour ce genre de chose.

Il entendit les gémissements de plus en plus fort de Levi.

- Hum, putain que c'est bon.. Mais Eren , tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Eren accéléra la cadence, aspirant de plus en plus le gland. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires avant que Levi se libère dans la bouche du gamin.

- Eh merde ! Bordel Eren, tu aurais du te retirer.

- Hmm ! Pourquoi ? T'as pas aimé ? Pourtant personne ne s'est jamais plaint.

Levi inversa les positions et se retrouva à califourchon sur le ventre d'Eren. Il approcha dangereusement sa bouche de celle du gamin.

- Ne me parle jamais des connards et autres salopards qui ont abusé de toi.

Il embrassa sauvagement Eren, mordant sa lèvre inférieure comme pour le marquer.

Tout en répondant au baiser ardent, Eren se demanda pourquoi Levi était si en colère. Il n'avait rien dit de mal, après tout c'était son job. Certes, il ne le voyait pas vraiment comme un job avec Levi ce matin. Il voulait le goûter, savoir quelle saveur pouvait avoir celui qui rendait son coeur malade et le faisait bander comme pas possible juste en pensant à lui.

Levi finit par mettre fin au baiser et fixa Eren.

Putain de merde qu'est ce qu'il foutait. Il était son tuteur, pas son amant. mais une partie de son esprit voulait goûter à ce gosse. Finalement cela n'allait pas être si simple pour lui.


	10. Chapitre 10

Tour des reviews :

Mac : oui cela devient intéressant, mais bon après tu connais mon sadisme ^^.

Sora : oui je peux te lire, mais pas sûr que cela marche les réponse, enfin l'apparition des pseudo ^^.

Hinanoyuki : dans cette fiction, il y a eu quelques lignes de rajout juste pour compléter ce que pouvait ressentir certains personnages. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

S-Lay L : ben après le sexe c'est comme une drogue et vu qu'il y a trempé pendant des années, ben c'est devenu une habitude pour lui. Levi oui, il peut faire du mal et je le vois bien en faire rapidement, mais je rassure pas à notre Erenou ^^.

P'TiteLilith : j'oserai pas moi de repartir en arrière ^^. Non jamais. Bon au moins tu as enfin eu un début tout début de lemon. La suite dans 10 chapitre peut être lol.

Shukumei : ah ah coquine, tu veux voir plus. Eh ben non pas pour tout de suite.

Mikasa : toi aussi le 12 janvier eh ben dit donc. Bon alors je vais peut être faire quelque choses pour ça. Sinon moi aussi j'ai adoré Eren mode gamin. Faut dire, qu'il a du grandir trop vite et qu'il a bien le droit à retourner en enfance.

En tout cas merci à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement sur fanfiction, mais aussi sur facebook. Je vous adore.

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Eren vit désormais sous le tutorat de Levi. Le début de leur nouvelle vie a bien démarrer et Eren s'est remis à apprécier les simples choses de la vie. Mais il se retrouve aussi avec un constat affligeant, celui qu'il a détesté depuis le début est en train de faire basculer ses sentiments. Il se sent bien près de lui mais il n'ose pas encore lui faire totalement confiance.

Dans ce chapitre : Pendant tout ce temps que s'est il passé du côté de Jean ? Une chose est sûr, Jean doit absolument remettre la main sur Eren sous peine d'y passer comme Connie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles et effondrement<strong>

Il avait assisté à tout de loin. Ce soir là, il avait voulu tenir compagnie à Eren et voir pour se faire plus de tunes avec des parties à trois. Il savait que les clients adoraient ça, se taper deux gamins en même temps. Quand il arriva sur place, il y avait énormément d'agitation, il s'était rapproché discrètement du rassemblement. C'est là qu'il l'a vu à terre. Eren, ce soir là, c'était fait serré par les flics et un nain de jardin.

"Putain, fait vraiment chier Jaeger ! T'es vraiment pas doué."

Il s'éclipsa rapidement afin de ne pas être attrapé à son tour. Il ne tenait pas à finir sa jeunesse en prison. Il partit rejoindre Connie, qui était encore en pleine extase dans sa piaule.

-Te revoilà déjà Jean ? Eren était déjà partit avec un client ?

- Non, il s'est fait chopper par les flics….

- Non tu déconnes là ? s'écria Connie en se redressant. C'est pas possible, il a toujours fait très attention.

- Ouais, ben là, il a tellement fait attention qu'ils l'ont serré. On va avoir des emmerdes, je le sens.

- C'est quand que tu dois faire ton rapport et donner notre participation ?

- Demain et toujours au même endroit.

- Je viendrais avec toi ? Si on leur explique, ils comprendront et ils nous laisserons un peu plus de délai. Ils savent sûrement déjà ce qui s'est passé.

- Cela ne changera pas leur politique. L'heure c'est l'heure. Si tu ne respectes pas l'heure tu sais ce qui t'attend. Ils vont pas nous louper.

- Ben y a plus qu'à essayer d'avoir le pognon avant demain matin. Il manque beaucoup ?

- 2000. C'était Eren qui rapportait le plus. C'est pour ça que l'on doit autant.

- Bon ok, on est vraiment dans la merde alors.

Le lendemain matin, Les deux garçons se présentèrent au lieu de rendez vous avec seulement la moitié de la somme réclamée. L'accueil fut celui auquel Jean s'attendait le plus.

- Non mais les gars, vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser partir comme ça, avec seulement la moitié de l'argent hebdomadaire.

- Écoute Boss, si tu nous laisses un jour de plus, on pourra ramener l'argent.

- Jean, Jean, Jean, tu oublies la règle numéro une.

- Non je sais très bien. Mais après tout, on ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'Eren allait se faire choper.

- Quoi ! J'ai bien entendu, Eren a été arrêté ? Cela veut dire que tu n'as pas suivit mes instructions. Tu devais veiller sur la poule aux oeufs d'or qu'est mon fil. Je vais donc devoir faire un exemple.

- S'il te plaît, boss. Laisse nous une chance ! gémit en s'agenouillant Jean.

- Trop tard, tu étais au courant. L'un de vous d'eux va en payer les conséquences. Trésor, dit moi lequel des deux rapporte le moins, demanda t'il à une fille fortement maquillé, la poitrine à moitié sortie du corsage.

- Hum, d'après les stats Grishou, c'est Connie qui rapporte le moins. Seulement 250 par semaine.

- Amenez le moi, les gars. On va bien s'amuser. Il est temps de montrer ce qui arrive quand on désobéit.

- Non, boss, laissez le tranquille. On va vous ramener l'argent.

- Trop tard, vous allez devoir assumer.

- Jean, Jean, les laisse pas faire. Lâchez moi ! Non, j'ai rien fait! s'exclama Connie, la peur au ventre.

Jean était maintenu en place, tandis que deux autres hommes avaient saisie Connie et littéralement traîné au milieu de la pièce. Les coups pleurèrent sur le corps du petit chauve. Sa tête était couverte de sang. L'un de ses tortionnaires s'approcha de lui et déchira ses vêtements. Un autre arriva par derrière, ouvrit son propre pantalon et le pénétra sans préparation. Connie hurlait. Il tentait de se débattre, mais les autres le maintenaient dans une position pas confortable. Le boss rigolait devant ce spectacle. Ah un moment il fit signe d'arrêter à tout le monde. Il se leva et tendit la main vers son assistante qui lui donna une seringue. Il s'approcha du gamin étendu à moitié conscient, lui prit le bras et sans prévenir, piqua. Il ne fallu pas plus de 5 minutes avant de voir les yeux de Connie se révulsaient.

Le lendemain de l'arrestation d'Eren, Connie avait été tué de la pire des façons. Son corps fut abandonné dans une ruelle, parmi les poubelles. Un ultimatum fut donné à Jean. Il avait une semaine pour retrouver Eren et récolter l'argent. Jean n'eut pas le temps de pleurer la mort de son ami. tout ce qui comptait pour lui maintenant, était de sauver sa peau.

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute Jaeger ! La faute à toi et à ton paternel !"

Quelques jours après ce drame, alors qu'il errait dans les rues à la recherche d'indice sur où était enfermé Eren, il tomba nez à nez avec l'un des grand blond qui avait serré Eren. Sans plus attendre, il prit la fuite et finit par le semer dans les égouts de la ville.

Le délai arrivait à terme et il n'avait ni l'argent, ni Eren. Il savait que le même sort que Connie l'attendait. Ce fut alors qu'il apprit qu'Eren était dans un centre de réadaptation à l'extérieur de la ville. Il finit par trouver l'adresse et après avoir prit toute les précautions, il quitta la ville en direction du ranch.

Il du faire le chemin à pied, vivant de vol, essayant de ne pas gâcher ses doses non plus. Il devait tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il est retrouvé cet idiot suicidaire. Il allait le traîner même mort jusqu'à son vieux. Il allait lui en faire baver pour tout ce qu'il avait causé et surtout pour la mort de Connie.

Il du se planquer par moment car il se sentait suivit. Il mit cinq semaines pour trouver le ranch. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours, qu'il était enfin arrivé. Il squattait un bosquet d'arbre pas très loin de la maison où vivait Eren. Il l'avait aperçut à quelques reprises et surtout entendu. Oui il reconnaissait sa voix entre mille autres. Durant une journée, il a entendu rire et râler par moment. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'Eren qui était dans cette maison. Et qui était ce nain de jardin qui vivait avec lui ? Pourquoi était il à l'écart des autres ? C'était louche. Me dit pas qu'il avait prévu de se faire la mal de la rue avec ce type ?

Jean attendit que l'adulte s'en aille et laisse Eren seul pour entrer dans la maison. Il le trouva assit à une table, pleins de livre ouvert en train de pester contre un certain Pythagore.

- Alors c'est ici que tu te planques pendant que les autres crèvent à ta place, enfoiré ?

- Jean ! T'es vivant ? Je suis si content.

Eren se leva aussitôt et voulu serrer dans ses bras son amis. Il se stoppa dans son geste en voyant l'aura meurtrière dans son regard.

- Oui Eren, je suis vivant. Pas comme Connie qui lui est mort par ta faute.

- Comment ça par ma faute ?

- Pendant que toi tu te l'as coulé douce ici, Connie c'est fait violer, tabasser et il est mort d'une overdose avant d'être jeté dans les poubelles. Et toi t'étais ou pendant ce temps là ? Tu te la coulais douce ici. T'avais prévu de nous planter avec ce nain de jardin ? T'es qu'une ordure !

Jean avait chopé au col Eren et le serrait rageusement.

- Calme toi Jean, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Lâche moi je vais tout t'expliquer !

- Te lâcher pour que tu foutes le camp de nouveau. Non hors de question. Je suis venu pour te ramener à ton paternel.

- Mon père ! Non tu connais mon père ?

- D'après toi c'est qui qui récolte le pognon toutes les semaines. C'est ton père et fais pas celui qui ne savait rien. Connie et moi devions te surveiller de près. Et voilà où tes conneries l'on menait. Tout droit à la morgue. Maintenant tu dois payer et me suivre gentiment.

- Non pas mon père, non !

- Oh que si.

Jean envoya valser Eren à travers la pièce, puisant sa force dans la rage contre Eren. Ce dernier atterrit lourdement contre la table basse dont le verre se brisa. Il n'avait pas réagit face à la vérité. finalement, il n'avait jamais réussit à fuir son père. Et le pire c'est que celui qu'il considérait comme un ami, allait le vendre à son père. Il allait retourner en enfer.

Non il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cet enfer, maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un qui lui avait montré la lumière. Il devait fuir cette maison, chercher de l'aide. Oui il devait appeler Levi à l'aide. Mais il était trop loin.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais déjà Jean se jetait sur lui. Il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de lui. Oui Jean avait littéralement pétait les plombs comme lui pendant son sevrage. Cela était trop dangereux. Il devait vraiment fuir.

Jean frappait Eren sans relâche, à en faire saigner ses jointures. Eren était à demi conscient quand il sentit quelques chose entrer dans son bras.

- Non, Jean. Je ne veux plus y toucher.

- Oh si et au moins je suis sûr que cela te fera du bien et que tu me suivras sans problème.

Jean s'écarta d'Eren et chercha un téléphone pour appeler le boss. Eren en profita pour se redresser et du mieux qu'il le pouvait il se mit à courir vers la porte. Il l'atteignit mais tomba sur les quelques marches. La drogue commençait déjà à agir. Cela commençait à l'effrayer, il ne voulait pas y replonger. Alors de toutes ses forces, il courir en direction du ranch. Jean s'était mis à sa poursuite un bâton à la main. Eren ne se retournait pas. Tout ce qu'il comptait s'était de trouver de l'aide rapidement.

Il tourna au coin de l'écurie et tomba nez à nez sur Gunther et un groupe. Il lui tomba littéralement dans les bras.

- A l'aide Gunther! dit il les larmes aux yeux.

- Eren, putain qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Jean déboula aussitôt, mais stoppa net en voyant le groupe. Gunther leva la tête et aperçut le garçon. Il posa Eren à terre et se redressa pour partir à la poursuite de l'adolescent. Au passage, il cria un ordre.

- Reiner, fonce au ranch chercher Levi tout de suite.

- Putain pourquoi c'est moi. Il m'a foutu dans la merde. Il ne mérite ce qui lui arrive.

- Discute pas.

Gunther était déjà loin, essayant de rattraper Jean.

De leur côté Christa s'était agenouillée près d'Eren et essuyait avec un chiffon les trace de sang. Eren commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Sa vision se troublait, il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre dans fond.

Il sentit soudain qu'on le portait.

- Eren, tiens le coup, gamin. Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Levi ! Jean….. Jean…. est là… Il veut me ramener à mon père…. Je veux pas… S'il te plaît aide moi.

- Chut dis rien.

Il ouvrit la porte du ranch et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où Hanji l'attendait.

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Eren !

- J'ai mal. J'voulais pas en prendre, mais il me l'a injecté quand j'étais à terre. J'voulais pas Levi, J'voulais pas.

- Chut tais toi. Reste calme. Je vais me charger de ce salopard.

- Me laisse pas!

- Non je ne te laisserai pas. Hanji va s'occuper de toi. Je reviens. Hanji, occupe toi de lui.

Il partit non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur le front ensanglanté du gamin. Il retrouva Gunther, plaquant au sol le fameux Jean. Quand il vit Levi, il se releva en tenant fermement Jean. Levi ne s'arrêta pas à la hauteur du gamin et lui envoya un direct dans l'estomac.

Jean en eut le souffle couper, mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa, qu'il reçut un de genou dans l'estomac. Levi se déchaîna sur l'adolescent. Gunther ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Les coups pleurèrent sans que Jean puissent se défendre maintenu par Gunther.

- C'était ton meilleur ami et tu l'as brisé alors qu'il aller s'en sortir. Tu te crois si intelligent que ça, espèce de merde. Tu voulais le vendre à son salop de père. C'est ton tripe ça de vendre tes amis.

Quand il eut enfin finit, Il demanda à Gunther de l'enfermer dans la pièce le temps que Mike et Erwin arrivent. Il repartit vers le ranch et demanda à Erd d'appeler Erwin. Il se dirigea de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Il vit le regard d'Hanji qui secoua la tête.

- L'ambulance risque d'arriver trop tard Levi, il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital. On est en train de le perdre.

- Viens et monte derrière avec lui. Je conduis.

Ils montèrent en voiture, laissant le ranch à la charge des autres éducateurs. Les adolescents présents virent partir Eren, inconscient pâle comme un mort dans les bras le Levi. Ce dernier ne respecta pas du tout la limitation de vitesse, n'hésitant pas à doubler les voitures. Il s'arrêta sur l'emplacement prévue pour les ambulance. Hanji avait prévenue son fiancé de leur arrivé imminente et il les attendait avec un brancard.

Eren fut conduit aussitôt à l'intérieur.

- Ne meurs pas Eren !

La porte de la salle de soins se referma devant eux, laissant un Levi anéantit.


	11. chapitre 11

**Note de l'auteure** : Je le savais que vous me maudiriez tous. Mais bon j'avais la flegme de tout rédiger en un bloc et surtout je vous trouvez trop impatiente. J'aime jouer les psychopathe. Bon par contre je vous l'avoue, il y avait une autre version du chapitre, mais qui aurait aboutit à la même situation : Eren à l'hôpital pour overdose. Dans l'autre version, Jean n'aurait pas été aussi salopard, malgré quelques coups échangé, mais il aurait laissé traîner une seringue qu'Eren tenté, aura pris et se serait injecté le produit. Bien évidement de cette fin là, il y aurait eu des répercussions sur le reste de l'histoire. Hors finalement après avoir considéré les deux versions, j'ai préféré faire un Eren qui veut s'en sortir, mais qui a peur (ben oui comme ça, hop dans les bras de Dieu oups de Levi). Bon en tout cas le résultat escompté est là. Vous avez toutes eu envie de péter la gueule à Jean et à Grisha ^^.

**Petit tour des reviews** :

_**Tatakae** _: c'est ma spécialité de faire haïr des gens.

_**S-Lay L**_ : honnêtement je ne savais pas comment faire apparaître son père, alors j'ai décidé de noircir complètement son portrait et on en apprendra encore sur lui le jour ou Erwin le coffrera, enfin s'il y arrive on ne sait jamais avec ma plume ^^. Pour Jean oui j'ai voulu montrer le côté émotionnelle de Jean et en reprenant son caractère quand il a vu Eren dans la manga pour lui annoncer la mort de Marco. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux l'envie de lui en coller une.

_**Mac** _: oui oui j'ai fait des études dans le sadisme ^^.

_**Reinma** _: ah oui désolée, mais non, j'aime torturer l'esprit des gens donc j'ai fait retour en arrière et on change de point de vu avec ce qui se passe du côté de Jean afin que l'on comprenne toute l'ampleur de l'histoire. Tant fait pas le meilleur arrive.

**_Nohira_ **: chouette une personne en plus qui aime ce que j'écris. En fait j'écris depuis plus de 20 ans maintenant (ah oui j'en ai 32 ^^). Avant j'écrivais des romans pour ado et de l'héroicfantasy. Aujourd'hui je suis boys love - compte pour enfant et fanfiction hétéro. Et de temps en temps des poèmes. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

_**Megane** _: il arrive, il arrive le prochain chapitre.

_**Hinanyouki** _: non non non pas taper, pas taper. C'est pas moi, c'est ma main qui a fait clic ^^.

_**Shukumei** _: quoi je suis sadique ? Mais non :). J'aime mélangé les styles.

_**Dydy-ramen**_ : Je prends le temps avant de sortir une fiction. J'essaye de voir toute l'étendue de ce que je peux développer avant de me mettre à publier. J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout.

_**LoloSawyer** _: ah te revoilaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Je n'attendais que toi ^^. Tu m'as trop trop manqué. Comme tu as pu lire tous les chapitre que t'as loupé, y en a eu de l'aventure pour notre couple. Et c'est pas finit. Bien évidement j'ai repris cette fiction et j'ai apporté quelques modifications infime, mais qui joue un rôle pour la suite. Jean a réagit ainsi car, il est pris au piège entre Eren et Grisha et il s'est qu'il finira comme Connie. Hors, il connaissait Connie bien avant Eren, donc forcément il a eu envie de vengeance.

_**Résumé des épisodes précédents**_ : Eren qui enfin a réussit à trouver une stabilité auprès de Levi, voit de nouveau sa vie bousculer par la réapparition de Jean qui n'est finalement pas une si bonne chose. On apprend que Jean bosse pour Grisha, le père d'Eren. Ce dernier est sérieusement blessé et a reçu une injection de drogue. Jean finit par être maîtrisé et Eren est emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital.

_**Dans ce chapitre**_ : Les choses bougent énormément et le rapprochement tant attendu est là. Vous allez adorer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : relation et appréhension<strong>

Levi commençait sérieusement à détester cet hôpital. Toujours attendre des heures pour savoir si Eren allait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Il n'était pas seul à attendre, Hanji était là aussi et pour une fois, elle ne disait rien et cela faisait du bien.

Son téléphone sonna. Il savait qui était à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il se leva et sortit de l'hôpital pour décrocher.

- Erwin ?

- Levi, putain de bordel de merde ! Qu'as tu fais à Jean ? Il est dans un tel état qu'on ne peut pas l'interroger et il refuse de nous dire qui sait.

- Alors pourquoi m'accuses-tu ?

- Il s'est pas mit comme ça ! On me l'a fait pas!

- Il s'est battu avec Eren. Qui sait, c'est peut être lui en se défendant pour survivre qui lui a fait ça ?

-...

- Si tu veux m'arrêter pour passage à tabac de Jean, viens à l'hôpital. Sinon débrouilles toi. Ah oui pour ton information, avant qu'Eren ne perde connaissance, Jean devait le ramener à son père… Je te laisse déduire tout ce qui va avec.

- Levi! Attend.

- Quoi encore?

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux vous aider, mais je ne peux rien faire si je ne sais rien.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé aussi vois tu. J'ai laissé Eren à la maison le temps d'aller chercher des papiers et on ai venu me chercher me parlant que quelqu'un l'avait agressé. Maintenant il lutte pour survivre. La dernière chose que ce gosse m'a dit c'était qu'il était désolé car il n'a pas voulu se piquer mais qu'on lui a mit de force une aiguille dans la bras pour le ramener à son père. Il était….

Levi ne pu continuer à parler. Ses yeux se mirent à pleurer en silence.

- Levi ! Eh répond Levi ! Reste où tu es. J'arrive rapidement.

Erwin avait déjà raccroché pour rejoindre Levi à l'hôpital. Quand il arriva, il le trouva au même endroit qu'il devait être quand il a raccroché. Il prit Levi par les épaules, le fit se relever et entra avec lui dans l'hôpital. Ils tombèrent sur Hanji qui les cherchait.

- Levi, on est attendu dans le bureau de Molbit.

Tout le petit groupe entra dans le bureau.

- Bon je vais aller directement au but. Vous avez eu de la chance d'être arrivé si vite. Je pense qu'une heure de plus et nous aurions jamais pu le sauver. Pour le moment il est en soin intensif et il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment. Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé, mais en plus des blessures physiques, il souffre sûrement d'un grave traumatisme psychologique et tant qu'il ne se sera pas réveillé, on ne pourra pas en connaître l'ampleur.

- Docteur, je suis l'inspecteur Smith, chargé de l'enquête. Vous pourriez me transmettre une copie du rapport ?

- Bien évidement. Je vais demander à ma secrétaire de vous en sortir un exemplaire.

- Est-ce que le jeune homme est dans une chambre seul ?

- Non, les soins intensifs ne sont qu'une grande salle où il y a de nombreux malades.

- Il faudrait le mettre seul. Vous devez savoir que l'auteur de ce forfait cours toujours et que je dois placer Monsieur Jaeger sous protection.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Je vous remercie. Levi, reste près de lui pour le moment. Je vais voir si Mike a finit avec le témoignage de Gunther.

- Erwin, il faut choper ce salopard rapidement. Il a détruit assez de vie comme ça.

- Je le sais Levi, ne t'en fait pas. Maintenant que l'on connaît le nom de la tête de ce réseau, cela va nous faciliter les choses.

Eren fut rapidement mis dans une chambre seul, un policier en faction devant l'entrée. Levi resta à son chevet. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ce gosse qui avait enfin retrouvé le sourire et qui voulait bien profiter de la vrai vie. Pourquoi c'est quand on croit voir le bout du tunnel que tout s'affaisse devant soi ?

Eren resta inconscient presque vingt-quatre heures. Quand il se réveilla, il n'était pas seul. Levi était à côté de lui, lui tenant la main. Il était complètement vaseux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cela lui donna de violents maux de tête. En regardant de plus près, il remarqua une perfusion à son bras.

Ce fut soudain comme un électrochoc. Il revit l'arrivée de Jean, la bagarre, la piqûre et la fuite. Il revit aussi Levi penchait sur lui, lui demandant de tenir le coup, puis ce fut le trou noir. Il tenta de se redresser, mais il ne gagna qu'une longue plainte provoquée par la douleur de tout son corps.

Cela suffit à réveiller parfaitement Levi, qui aussitôt se rapprocha du gamin. Il ne dit rien dans un premier temps, ne faisant que fixer les deux prunelles vertes. Ce qu'il y vit, lui fit mal au coeur. Il y vit de la souffrance, de la peur et de la honte. Il prit la main du garçon dans les siennes, la caressa et finit par la porter à ses lèvres.

- Eren ! Comment te sens tu ?

- Mal, Levi. Et j'ai peur.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il ne pourra pas venir te faire du mal ici. Je suis là et un un homme de confiance d'Erwin, surveille la porte de la chambre.

- Même Jean m'a trahit. Levi, il bossait pour mon père. Tout ce temps il m'a mentit.

Eren parlait tout en pleurant, repensant à toutes les paroles lâché par Jean. Levi essaya de le calmer, en vain. Eren vidait son sac. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit le garçon dans ses bras, écoutant l'horreur de l'échange entre Jean et Eren. Il sentait l'anéantissement complet du gamin. Lui qui avait pourtant une carapace d'habitude, se retrouvait nu et terrifié.

Alors qu'Eren racontait ce qui s'était passé, il n'entendit pas Erwin entrer dans la chambre. Levi, lui le vit et lui fit signe de se taire. Ils furent deux à entendre ce qui s'est passé.

" Je faisais rien de mal Levi. Je te le jure, je faisais mes maths comme tu l'avais demandé. Que même le théorème il m'énervait, mais je le faisais quand même. Et puis Jean m'a surpris. J'étais si heureux quand j'ai entendu sa voix…. Je me suis redressé et j'ai croisé son regard….. Levi j'ai eu peur à ce moment là. Ses yeux, n'était pas ceux de Jean.. C'était différent. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Il m'a dit comment était mort Connie….. Levi…. C'est...mon père...qui lui a fait l'injection…. Tout ça parce que j'avais été arrêté. Si je n'avais pas été arrêté, Connie, il serait encore en vie. tout est de ma faute Levi… J'suis un monstre…".

- Ne dis jamais ça Eren. tu n'est pas un monstre. C'est ton père le monstre dans toute cette putain d'histoire.

- Levi, il va venir me chercher, j'en suis sûr. Jean l'a appelé pour lui dire où je me trouvais. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai fui vers le ranch et que j'ai vu Gunther. J'ai peur Levi, je veux pas y retourner. Non, je veux pas, je veux rester avec toi. Me laisse pas, s'il te plaît .

- Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Erwin et Mike vont l'arrêter.

- Dès que tu pourras sortir, tu seras mis sous protection judiciaire loin du ranch le temps que les choses se calment et surtout le temps que ton père soit en prison.

- Erwin ! Mais je veux rester avec Levi moi! Non Levi, je veux pas être seul. Me laisse pas seul.

- Chut, calme toi Eren. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserai pas.

Levi serra un peu plus fort le gamin qui paniquait dans ses bras. Avec l'une de ses mains il appuya pour appeler une infirmière qui arriva rapidement. Mais la panique prit le gamin encore plus quand il vit la seringue se diriger vers la perfusion.

- Non, non, non, je ne vaux pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Eren, calme toi , c'est juste un calmant pour te détendre. C'est pas cette merde.

L'infirmière eut du mal à injecter le produit, essayant de ne pas tomber sous les coups d'Eren. Erwin vint en renfort de Levi. Une fois la dose injectée, ils attendirent un moment avant de sentir le corps d'Eren se détendre. Eren sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Levi l'allongea confortablement, prit un siège et se positionna contre le lit afin de tenir la main du gamin.

- C'est juste un ado comme les autres que tu aides, hein Levi !

- T'as gueule, Erwin. Pourquoi es tu là ?

- Jean a parlé. Il est prêt à cracher le morceau pour nous dire où se cache Grisha, mais il veut la même aide qu'Eren.

- Il peut crever, le ranch ne l'aidera pas.

- Ca je m'en serais un peu douté. Je ne comptais pas non plus te l'envoyer au ranch. Surtout après son passage à tabac qui porte ta signature au niveau de l'abdomen. Je connais ta façon de te battre. Enfin bref je suis pas là pour ça. Mais toi et Eren aller devoir vous éloigner de tout ça. Je voulais savoir si tu savais où tu pourrais aller.

- Je dois appeler ma tante. Eren connais sa fille, cela facilitera les choses. De plus, il y a un centre médical à côté si besoin.

- Ok. Je mettrais un homme de confiance pour vous protéger. Il restera à distance, mais sera là. C'est tout un gros réseaux que nous allons démonter Levi et je veux que tu saches, qu'à la fin, la vie d'Eren ne sera plus du tout la même.

- Je serais là pour lui, faut pas s'en faire.

- Je m'en fais plus pour toi que pour lui.

- Moi je vais très bien.

- Levi, dis pas ça. Tu as de nouveau pété les plombs. Tu aurais pu tuer ce gosse. Avec Mike, on ne pourra pas te couvrir indéfiniment.

- Je vous ai rien demandé. Je te l'ai dit, tu veux m'arrêter alors arrête moi. Sinon fou moi la paix.

- Bon j'y retourne. Je te tiens au courant. Bonne chance à vous deux.

* * *

><p>Eren eut l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital au bout d'une semaine. Son père n'était toujours pas arrêté car les forces de police préparaient le démantèlement de tout le réseaux, Il prit la route avec Levi pour se rendre dans la famille de ce dernier. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait revoir une connaissance.<p>

Ils arrivèrent en fin de matinée à la maison des Ackerman. Eren reconnut la maison à ce moment là.

- Mais c'est la maison de Mikasa!

- Ravi que tu t'en rappelles après toutes ces années. Au moins ici tu seras à l'abri et pas au milieu d'inconnus.

- Oui, mais…..

- Ils ne savent rien. Et rien ne leur sera dit tant que tu ne le décideras pas. Laisse moi me charger de tout pour le moment.

Ils descendirent de voiture et Levi prit les bagages. Sa tante les fit entrer dans la maison après une grande accolade à Eren. Comme demandé par Levi, elle leur avait préparé une seule chambre pour eux deux. Une fois dans la chambre, Eren s'interrogea sur la raison de n'avoir qu'une seule chambre.

- Vu que tu passes ton temps à finir dans mon lit, je gagne du temps et au moins je t'aurais à l'oeil. Maintenant je veux que tu te changes et te recouches. tu n'es pas encore en état pour te balader. Mikasa viendra te voir quand elle rentrera de l'école. Je te changerai tes bandages après ta douche ce soir.

- Mais je vais mieux.

- Tsk, arrête de discuter pour une fois ou je t'attaches au lit.

- Non, non, c'est bon.

Eren se changea rapidement et se rallongea persuadé de ne pas dormir de sitôt. Pourtant avant même que Levi ne quitte la pièce, Eren ronflait déjà. L'aîné se rapprocha du lit, passa une main dans les cheveux du gamin et y déposa un baiser sur son front. Sans s'en rendre compte, ce simple geste était devenu un rituel.

Il redescendit au salon où sa tante l'attendait. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, mais il lui donna quand même quelques explications sans entrer dans les détails et l'avertit pour Grisha Jaeger.

Eren fut réveillé en entendant la porte de chambre s'ouvrit en grand et une tornade entrait dans la chambre.

- Eren ! Enfin je te retrouve !

- Mi...Mikasa ! Aie, me sers pas autant.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? Donnes moi son nom que je lui règle son compte.

- Euh, c'est rien t'en fais pas.

- Dis moi, depuis quand es tu avec mon oncle ? Il n'a pas voulu me dire. Mais il a dit que vous étiez ensemble. Pourquoi t'es tu enfuit du jour au lendemain, il y a quelques années. Tu aurais du venir me voir, je t'aurais aidé….

- Stop Mikasa. Me bombarde pas autant de questions. Je peux répondre à rien si tu n'arrêtes pas.

- Eren a raison et tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir autant pour le moment. Il doit se reposer. Tu le verras plus tard, nous allons rester quelques jours ici.

- Mais mon oncle…

- Dehors Mikasa. Laisse nous pour le moment.

Mikasa ne tien pas plus tête à son oncle, connaissant son sale caractère de famille. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son ami et partit dans sa chambre.

Levi attendit que la porte soit refermée avant de se retourner vers Eren.

- Comme ça on sort ensemble ?

- Eh alors, tu voulais que je leur dises quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi.

- Ne me dis pas que cela ne te plaît pas, sachant ce que tu as fais y a pas si longtemps…

- Non non, cela ne me dérange pas.

- Bien, maintenant si la princesse à finit de dormir, on va peut être aller à la douche, comme ça tes bandages seront changé.

- Quoi ! Ensemble ?

- Je te l'ai dit je ne te lâche pas une seconde. Et puis c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas vu nu un certains nombres de fois.

Eren se leva, prit des rechanges et suivit Levi à la salle de bain où il les enferma. Eren avait oublié que la salle de bain de chez Mikasa était de style asiatique. Ils se déshabillèrent, Eren tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à l'homme nu qui était juste derrière lui.

Levi avait fait couler l'eau dans la grande baignoire. Il déposa les deux tabourets et le nécessaire de lavage. Il dû forcer Eren à s'asseoir et commença à lui nettoyer le dos tout en faisant attention a ne pas insister au niveau des cicatrices encore fraîches. Il évita aussi de passer à l'avant, sachant très bien que le garçon réagissait rapidement à son contact. Une fois la tâche accomplit, il le rinça et l'envoya dans la baignoire. Il profita pour se laver lui même et finit par rejoindre Eren dans l'eau. Il se mit derrière le gamin et l'attira contre lui.

Eren se laissa aller contre le torse de son aîné. C'était agréable. Il aimait la sensation que ce dernier provoquait en lui. Il se sentait si bien, si calme. Même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de se prendre la tête de temps en temps avec lui. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Levi et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Levi avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du gamin et croisa son regard émeraude. Aucun mot n'était échangé durant cet instant. Le temps semblait être suspendu.

- Levi !

- Hum?

- J'ai envie de toi.

-Tsk, dit pas de conneries. Tu dois encore être drogué.

- Non j'suis pas drogué. Tu veux voir ?

- Non c'est bon.

Levi se pencha vers le visage du gamin et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut doux et rapide. Au moment où il y mit fin, il lui murmura :

- Ce soir peut être.

Eren lui sourit en retour, impatient d'être à ce soir.

Une fois sec, Levi lui refit les pansements et les bandages. Ils descendirent au salon où se trouvait tout le monde en attendant le dîner. Eren discuta avec Mikasa en évitant certains sujets sensible et cette dernière ne posa plus de questions à son ami, préférant attendre qu'il lui parle de lui même. Le dîner se passa sous une bonne ambiance familiale. Cela faisait une éternité qu'Eren n'avait pas ressentit ça. Il eut toutefois à manger tout ce qu'on lui mettait dans l'assiette, son estomac étant un peu trop fragile. Il se contenta de picorer sous le regard sévère de Levi. Il se dit qu'il allait passer finalement un mauvais quart d'heure tout à l'heure.

Peu après le repas, Levi souhaita la bonne nuit à sa tante et sa nièce et traîna Eren avec lui, non sans être passé par la case cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, deux verres et quelques fruits. Il veilla à fermer la porte de la chambre à clefs afin d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

Eren était déjà sous les draps, allongé sur le ventre, écartant et resserrant ses jambes comme s'il nageait.

Levi posa tranquillement la bouteille d'eau et les verres sur la table de nuit, s'assit sur le bords du lit. Il retira lentement ses chaussons, son tee-shirt et son jogging. Il se glissa sous les draps froids de son côté. Rapidement il surplomba le nageur du lit, glissant ses jambes entre celles du garçon. Il remarqua alors qu'Eren était entièrement nu sous les draps.

- Si pressé que ça ?

- Non j'avais trop chaud.

- Je devrais t'engueuler tu sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as presque rien mangé alors que tu es censé reprendre des forces. Résultat je pense avoir une meilleure punition pour toi. Il n'y aura rien ce soir pour toi gamin. Pas de sexe.

- Quoi ! Non pas ça ! S'il te plaît Levi! Tout mais pas ça. Promis je mangerai plus demain.

- Alors ce sera à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu vas manger avant qu'on le fasse.

- Hein ! Mais t'as dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, je vais pas redescendre pour aller manger.

- J'ai pris ce qu'il fallait, mais interdiction de dégueulasser les draps. D'ailleurs j'ai même une idée pour être sûr que tu manges.

Levi se releva et prit une banane. Il enleva la peau. entre temps Eren était en position assise. Il allait prendre la banane, mais son aîné l'en empêcha. Levi lui tendit la banane vers la bouche. Eren rougit comme une pivoine avant d'ouvrir la bouche. contre toute attente, il ne croqua pas dedans tout de suite, mais lécha la banane tout en regardant droit dans les yeux son futur amant. Il finit par croquer un bout et se lécha paresseusement les lèvres. Il refit le même cinéma sur presque toute la banane. Quand il ne resta plus qu'un petit bout, Levi l'introduisit dans la bouche du garçon et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

- Bon garçon. Maintenant passons à notre affaire. Je te préviens, c'est pas moi qui me laisserait dominer.

Eren eut soudain peur d'être le dominé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cela lui rappela trop de mauvais souvenirs. Levi le perçut aussitôt.

- Ne t'en fait pas je sais être doux et tu vas aimer.

- Je te fais confiance.

Levi se pencha sur le garçon et l'embrassa tendrement. Il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche. Une fois entre-ouverte, il inséra sa langue afin d'explorer ce délicieux endroit au goût de banane. Sa langue rencontra sa consoeur et entama un lent ballet.

Eren se mit à gémir devant les sensations qu'il ressentait. Pour lui c'était tout nouveau et il se sentait comme si cela était la première fois qu'il allait coucher avec quelqu'un. Pourtant il était devenu un expert en sexe, mais ce que lui faisait Levi, il ne le connaissait pas.

Levi finit par mettre fin au baiser et descendit lentement dans le cou du gamin, suivant les réactions de ce dernier. Il se doutait bien qu'Eren n'avait jamais vraiment connu une véritable relation. Il souffla légèrement à la base de la nuque faisant gémir. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête que le gamin était très sensible à cet endroit là. Il continua à descendre dans son exploration, baisant doucement les pansements. Il prit tout son temps pour procurer un maximum de plaisir à Eren. Il continua son exploration et descendit toujours plus bas. Il écarta les jambes du garçon. Il baisa l'intérieur des cuisses avant de remonter vers le sexe déjà très tendu. Il se mit à le lécher avant de le mettre dans sa bouche qu'il fit descendre très lentement, trop lentement pour Eren qui retint un gémissement de frustration.

Levi tendit un bras sous son oreiller et en ressortir du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Eren n'en revenait pas qu'il avait osé mettre ça sous son propre oreiller. Il pensait vraiment le faire depuis le début ! Il n'eut pas le loisir de lui demander car Levi lui mordillait le bout du gland. Il se cambra et se mordit l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il savait que Mikasa dormait dans la pièce à côté.

Levi ouvrit le lubrifiant et en fit couler sur ses doigts. Il les présenta devant l'intimité de son amant. Il la massa légèrement avant de faire entrer un premier doigt. Comme il le prévu, Eren se braqua aussitôt. Il remonta sa tête et baisa l'oreille du plus jeune.

- C'est moi, Eren. C'est Levi. Laisse toi faire. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas mal.

- Non, non, je ne peux pas.

- Si tu le peux.

Levi ne bougea pas son doigt à l'intérieur d'Eren, se forçant dans un premier temps de rassurer son amant avec des paroles et des baisers. Il lui fallut énormément de patience avant de sentir enfin Eren coopérait. Il se mit alors à bouger et ne tarda pas à entrer un deuxième doigt. Il recommença de nouveau le même procéder. Il savait très bien qu'avec le traumatisme qu'il avait subit, Eren aurait plus de mal à entamer une relation normale. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui abandonnerait.

Quand Eren se mit à bouger de lui-même les hanches, il retira ses doigts. Il releva les hanches de son amant. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Levi ne le quitta pas du regard quand il le pénétra doucement. Il ne vit plus une once de peur dans les yeux du gamin.

Une fois à l'intérieur jusqu'à la garde, il attendit que son amant soit habitué à sa présence en lui. Il commença à bouger lentement, puis accéléra à chaque coup le rythme et la force. Il finit par atteindre le point sensible du plus jeune et se chargea de le pilonner. Il captura les lèvres de ce dernier afin de recueillir tous ses gémissements. Eren atteignit l'orgasme le premier et Levi le suivit quelques coups de reins plus tard. Il fit attention de ne pas s'affalait sur Eren de peur de lui faire mal à ses blessures. Il se laissa tomber à côté tout en se retirant. Il prit le gamin dans ses bras qui tremblait encore de la jouissance éprouvée.

Ils se bercèrent l'un et l'autre, sans un mot jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

De l'autre côté du mur, Mikasa n'avait pas perdu une miette des ébats des deux hommes. Elle n'en revenait pas que son meilleur ami, se tapait son oncle.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Tour des reviews_

_**Inertie** : Non non je vais la mener jusqu'à son terme la fiction. D'ailleurs la fin est programmée pour le chapitre 15. Contente que cela te plaise._

_**Celia** : de la chance ou pas. Tu sais comment elle est avec Eren ^^._

_Hinanoyuki : Pourquoi Satan ? Plutôt à Levi ^^. Je sais pour une fois j'en ai mis du temps à les faire passer à l'acte. Mais que veux tu, tu ne peux pas les faire se taper dessus et coucher en même. Fallait faire un choix, difficile certes, mais un choix. J'espère que tu as bien vu toutes les possibilités possibles._

_**Mac**: Eren a toujours était lunatique. Heureusement que Levi est là ^^._

_**Bansheeofdream** : fallait bien qu'elle apparaisse quelque part à un moment ou un autre vu que je l'avais cité dans un précédent chapitre. Pour Jean oui c'est juste un instinct de survie. On peut pas dire que nous ne ferions pas ça si on était à sa place. On ferait tous en sorte de sauver notre peau. Pour Grisha, ne t'en fait pas on va bientôt ne plus en entendre parler de lui ^^._

_**Shukumei** : ben quoi Mikasa joue son rôle de bouclier antiLevi ^^._

_**S-Lay L** : oui je me suis complètement lâchée dans la rédaction du chapitre donc du coup à la fin ça part en live avec la banane._

_**Tatakae**: non je pense pas qu'elle soit fan de yaoi. Je dirais plutôt fan d'Eren avec une envie soudaine de meurtre._

_**Résumé de la partie précédente** : Jean a débarqué au ranch et a faillit tué Eren. Ce dernier est sauvé par Gunther. Levi l'emmène avec Hanji à l'hôpital où il devra y rester un moment. Tout le travail effectué par Levi tombe littéralement à l'eau, car il a de nouveau peur. Mais voilà une chose improbable se passe. Eren refuse que Levi le quitte et pour couronner le tout ils finissent par se donner l'un à l'autre non sans quelques soucis de peur pour Eren. Mais Levi est là et le guide vers le paradis ^^. Sauf que voilà, nos deux amants préférés n'ont pas été très discret._

_**Ce qui va se passer **: Mikasa ne décolère pas que son oncle Levi touche à Eren. Cela sent les embrouilles. Par ailleurs Eren doit aider pour faire arrêter son père et rien que le nom de Jean le terrorise. Comment tout cela va se passer ? Je me le demande moi même._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Eren se réveilla plusieurs fois durant leur première nuit chez les Ackerman, avec toujours cette sensation de manque. Mais dès qu'il commençait à s'agiter, Levi le serrait contre lui et tentait de le calmer par des mots doux, des mots rassurants. Quand le matin arriva, Levi fut le premier à se lever et après avoir vérifier qu'Eren dormait paisiblement, il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il tomba sur Mickasa qui d'après son regard, lui en voulait. Il ne savait pas de quoi, et il avait pas envie de le savoir pour le moment.

Mickasa n'arrêta pas de le fixer tout en prenant son petit déjeuner.

- Si t'as quelque chose à dire, accouche. On dirait que t'es constipée là.

- Je savais pas que tu faisais dans le détournement de mineur. Je t'avais demandé de m'aider à le retrouver, pas à coucher avec lui.

- Ma relation avec Eren ne regarde que moi.

- C'est mon ami d'enfance et ça toujours été moi qui le protégeait. J'ai mon mot à dire.

- Écoute Mikasa, Eren est avec moi de son plein gré et je t'interdit formellement de te mêler de notre relation. si tu le fais, cela pourras finir très mal pour toi, nièce ou pas. Je me suis bien fait comprendre.

- J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Mikasa se leva et partit pour le lycée en claquant la porte.

En haut Eren sursauta en entendant le bruit sec et se redressa paniqué. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître l'endroit. Il regarda à côté de lui et remarqua que la place était vide et froide. Levi devait être debout depuis un moment. Il repensa à leur ébat de la nuit dernière et rougit. Cela lui paraissait bizarre encore d'avoir couché avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus il y a encore quelques semaines, celui dont il voulait la mort. Et pourtant à aucun instant Levi ne l'a abandonné comme l'aurait fait l'autre, son père.

Il se secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et décida de se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit rejoindre son amant à la cuisine. Ce dernier leva la tête quand il entendit des bruits dans l'escalier. Il se leva de son siège et alla prendre un bol, se doutant de la personne qui arrivait.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, je crois. J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va beaucoup mieux.

- Bien, On a rendez-vous tout à l'heure au commissariat avec Erwin et Mike. Petra viendra aussi. Ce sera plus pratique pour toi lui parler.

- Je suis vraiment obligé de lui parler ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux quand t'es avec elle, dans la limite du raisonnable, mais oui t'es obligé de la voir. Ca fait partie des conditions.

- S'il te plaît Levi, pas aujourd'hui.

- Pas de dérogation. Aujourd'hui c'est aujourd'hui. Maintenant prends ton petit déjeuner.

- T'es pas sympa.

Levi se retint de rire devant la dernière réplique d'Eren. Ce dernier mangea son repas d'une traite. Apparemment ça allait beaucoup mieux.

Une fois douché et habillé pour la journée, ils prirent la route du commissariat. Eren était un peu tendu car la dernière fois qu'il y avait été, s'était lors de son arrestation.

Erwin et Mike les accueillirent chaleureusement et les invitèrent à les suivre dans la salle de réunion. Comme c'était devenu une habitude, le thé pour Levi avait été préparé pour l'occasion. Erwin fit rapidement le point de la situation. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à la partie de Jean, Eren se redressa aussitôt, la panique se lisant dans son regard. Il se plaqua dans un angle de la salle, recroquevillé sur lui, les bras autour de ses jambes, les larmes coulant le long de son visage, complètement terrifié. Levi soupira intérieurement. Il avait craint qu'il fasse une crise d'angoisse, mais pas à ce point là. Il se leva tranquillement, tout en faisant un geste à Erwin et Mike de ne pas intervenir. Il s'approcha lentement de son amant de la nuit dernière.

- Eren calme toi. Jean n'est pas ici. Il est à la prison pour mineur. Il ne pourra plus rien te faire.

Il ne réagissait pas. Il fixait sans vraiment fixer quelque chose derrière Levi. Il n'en tint pas compte et continua son approche. Quand il fut assez près pour le toucher, il s'agenouilla, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Eren, tu m'entends. Tu ne crains rien ici.

Il tendit une main vers Eren. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et il repoussa violemment Levi. Il tenta d'attaquer le plus vieux, mais celui ci le retourna et le maîtrisa assez facilement.

- Putain de bordel de merde, Eren, Calme toi. C'est moi, Levi.

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide Levi ? demanda Erwin prêt à intervenir.

- Non c'est bon, je gère. Il est déjà assez traumatisé comme ça. Eren, je t'en supplie de te calmer.

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes à Levi pour calmer Eren dans sa crise. Erwin et Mike purent dans un sens voir les dégâts que provoquaient sur la santé mentale cette nouvelle drogue.

Quand Eren eut enfin retrouver ses esprits, il se retrouva mal à l'aise avec tout le monde. La réunion fut donc interrompu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Petra, qui prit en charge le gamin le temps que Levi termine de débriefer avec Erwin.

Eren resta prostré tout le temps qu'il fut avec Petra. Le retour jusqu'à la maison des Ackerman fut tout aussi silencieux et Eren une fois rentrée, s'excusa et monta dans la chambre. La tante ne préféra pas poser de questions, mais Mikasa intriguée décida d'aller voir son meilleur ami. Elle toqua et entra aussitôt. Elle profita que Levi n'était pas dans la pièce.

- Eren, c'est moi Mikasa.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

- Y a rien à dire et de toute façon tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, c'est normal. Écoute Eren, je…

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! s'écria Eren.

Mikasa, tout en parlant, s'était rapprochée du lit et avait tenté de s'asseoir près de son ami. Eren passa en mode défense aussitôt.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Eren, je ne te reconnais pas ?

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher.

Eren repoussa violemment Mikasa qui heurta la commode. Levi ne tarda pas à débarquer dans la chambre et fit sortir sa nièce. Mikasa ne jeta même pas un oeil vers Eren et partie s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre.

Levi eut de nouveau du mal à calmer Eren. Il dû faire appel à un médecin qui administra un calmant à Eren. Une fois endormit et sûr qu'il ne représentait pour le moment aucun danger pour lui et les autres, il alla voir sa nièce afin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse. Comme à son habitude, il entra sans frapper.

- Dégage c'est une chambre de fille ici.

- Hors de question la gamine. On doit parler tous les deux.

- J'ai rien à te dire.

- Je vais de nouveau te le redire, ne t'approche pas d'Eren. Il a subi un grave traumatisme et tu viens de voir certaines séquelles que cela a laissé. C'est peut être ton meilleur ami, mais pour le moment, il a besoin qu'on lui foute la paix.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Je ne reconnais plus du tout le Eren que j'ai toujours connu. Il n'a plus cette étincelle dans les yeux, son sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. C'est plus mon Eren.

- Non en effet pour le moment, ce n'est plus le même Eren que tu as toujours connu. Il s'est vu trahir par la plupart des personnes en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Ne lui en veut pas. Il faut lui laisser du temps pour qu'il réaccorde sa confiance. Mais un jour ou l'autre il reviendra vers toi et tu devras répondre présent. Maintenant descend à la cuisine que je te soigne les ecchymoses sur ton visage.

Une fois Mikasa soignée, il prit rendez vous pour le lendemain à la clinique au service psychiatrie. Il laissa Eren dormir à l'heure du repas et préféra lui monter un en cas froid. Il s'enferma de nouveau pour la nuit avec son amant et protégé, enleva la clé de la porte et verrouilla la fenêtre.

Eren émergea aux alentours de minuit. Il se sentait fébrile, amorphe. Il tenta de se lever, mais se rendit compte que s'était complètement impossible.

- Mange avant de te lever. T'as rien dans le ventre depuis ce matin. Comment te sens tu ?

- Pas très bien. J'ai très mal à la tête.

- Demain matin nous avons rendez-vous à la clinique. Tu dois voir un spécialiste.

- Parce que j'ai fais du mal à Mikasa et à toi ? Pourtant je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'approcher. J'arrive pas à contrôler mes gestes. J'suis en train de devenir fou Levi.

- Tu as juste besoin d'être aidé. Tu vas t'en sortir. Ne te mine pas la santé avec ça. Tiens mange au moins un sandwich pour ne pas avoir faim cette nuit.

Eren ne dit plus un mots et mangea en silence tout en veillant de ne pas en mettre partout sur le lit. Levi ensuite l'emmena à la salle de bain et attendit qu'il est finit pour regagner la chambre. Eren se mit bien de son côté pour dormir. Au bout de vingt minutes, il sentit Levi se coller à lui et l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs. Il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Levi mit beaucoup plus de temps à dormir. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus du comportement du gamin. Il voulait tellement qu'il s'en sorte, mais avait l'impression que son état s'aggravait. Il se sentait si impuissant.

Le lendemain matin, Eren ne rencontra pas Mikasa. Il passa la matinée complète en psychiatrie où on lui fit passer tout un tas de test et d'évaluation en tout genre. Quand tout fut enfin finit, Levi rencontra le psychiatre de la clinique. Le verdict tomba sans ambiguïté. Eren développait une sorte de paranoïa skyzophrénique. Un premier traitement allait être mis en place, mais cela ne pouvait se faire qu'avec l'accord du gamin .

Levi discuta longtemps avec Eren pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait et les solutions qui existaient. Il voulait laisser le choix à Eren, tout en le rassurant qu'il ne s'opposerait à aucun d'eux.

Entre l'hospitalisation en centre et tester le traitement, mais pouvoir rester près de Levi, il fit vite son choix. Le traitement consistait à prendre des cachets toutes les douze heures. Levi mit une alarme sur son téléphone afin de bien respecter les heures.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Eren avait débuté le traitement. Il ne sentait aucune différence. Au yeux de Levi pourtant il y en avait. Eren ne sursautait plus au moindre geste ou parole. Il était devenu plus serein. Cela faisait même deux jours qu'ils avaient de nouveaux des rapports le soir avant de s'endormir et Eren était beaucoup moins effrayé.<p>

Mais pour autant il n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Mikasa. Ils s'évitaient le plus possible et durant les repas, aucun des deux n'échangeaient le moindre mots.

Un soir, alors qu'Eren avait la tête qui reposait sur le torse de son amant protecteur, il finit par lui demander.

- Dis Levi, tu crois que Mikasa m'en veut encore ? Je veux dire, je sais que ce que j'ai fais est vraiment très mal. J'aurais pu la tuer. Mais c'est ma seule amie qui me reste maintenant.

- Tu devrais lui parler et tu seras fixé. Tu sais après Mikasa est une Ackerman, têtue et bornée. Je ne pense pas tout de même qu'elle t'en tienne si longtemps rigueur. C'est elle qui est venue à moi quand tu as disparu. Demain essaye de lui parler, si tu veux.

- Ouais, peut être.

- Quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu lui parleras.

- Dis Levi.

- Hum ?

- Demain tu pourrais me ramener un nouveau bloc à dessin.

- Quoi t'as déjà fini le dernier ? Il a même pas une semaine.

- Ben je m'ennuie moi à rien faire de la journée.

- Et si je t'emmenai à une expo de peinture ce serait pas mieux ?

- Quoi tu peux m'y emmener ? Mais je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas sortir, enfin moi surtout.

- Moi j'ai rien dis. Tu dois te ménager certes, mais t'es pas en prison que je sache.

Eren se redressa sur ses coudes pour aller capturer les lèvres de son amant. Leur échanges fut doux, pleines de promesses. Cette nuit là Eren s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain Eren et Levi passèrent une première journée hors de la maison des Ackerman. Cela fit le plus grand bien pour les deux hommes. Bien évidement ils avaient quand même le droit à leur garde du corps. Ils rentrèrent peu avant le dîner. Levi alla donner un coup de main à sa tante tandis qu'Eren monta se changer dans la chambre.

Une fois devant la porte, il s'arrêta et tourna la tête en direction de celle de la chambre de Mikasa. Il inspira profondément et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la chambre de son amie. Il frappa trois coups et attendit. Mikasa entrouvrit la porte. Quand elle reconnut Eren, elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il entra, la porte se referma.

Il était debout en plein milieu de la pièce ne sachant où se mettre. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire.

- Mikasa je….

- Eren je….

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement après avoir démarré ensemble. Ils se regardèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Mikasa lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. Elle prit quand à elle place sur son lit. C'est Eren qui commença à parler. Pendant tout le temps de parole d'Eren, elle ne dit rien, ne fit aucun geste vers Eren. Ce dernier lui parla de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de sa mère. Il ne lui parla pas de certains détails comme la prostitution dans la rue, mais il lui relata ce qu'il avait fait durant ces dernières années.

Mikasa écouter attentivement, son regard n'exprimait rien du tout. Quand son meilleur ami eu fini, il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as fui du jour au lendemain. Je suis désolée Eren, de ne pas avoir vu plutôt. Je sais très bien qu'à l'époque je n'aurais rien pu faire contre un adulte. Mais je suis contente car maintenant tu es là de nouveau.

Eren lui sourit et ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Levi ne voyant pas Eren redescendre rapidement était monté voir dans la chambre. Ne le voyant pas, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa nièce. Il entendit le son de sa voix. Il s'appuya contre le mur, jouant les espions. Quand il les entendit rire, il se redressa et repartit à la cuisine. Il était content que le gamin s'ouvre à nouveau à ses amis et particulièrement à sa nièce.

L'ambiance s'en ressentit aussitôt et le dîner se passa de façon plus chaleureuse. Tout le monde riait de bon coeur. Ils regardèrent tous la télé, Eren calé contre son amant.

Une fois de nouveau seuls dans leur chambre, Levi s'allongea contre son amant qui s'était mis sur le ventre. Il lui embrassa la nuque, descendit entre les omoplates. Ses mains effleuraient la cambrure des reins, faisant naître de délicieux frissons aux gamins. Il le retourna et se positionna au niveau du bassin de son amant. Il lui captura les lèvres, maltraitant la lèvre inférieure. Eren lui ouvrit sa bouche et leur langues se mélangèrent à travers les gémissements d'anticipation du plus jeune. Les lèvres de Levi s'attaquèrent rapidement aux deux bourgeons rosés. Eren frémissait de tout son corps. Les mains de ce dernier étaient parties s'aventurer sur l'entrejambe de son amant.

Levi allait préparer Eren à l'étape suivante quand son téléphone sonna. Il pesta contre son futur interlocuteur. Il reconnut aussitôt le numéro d'Erwin.

- J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse de me déranger à cette heure ! J'étais occupé.

- Désolé Levi, mais c'est plus qu'important. Tout est fini. Le procureur réclame la présence d'Eren maintenant pour une identification. On vous attend au poste.

- Nous serons là dans une demi heure.

Levi raccrocha et se retourna vers Eren.

_**A suivre ^^**_


	13. Chapitre 13 : la fin du cauchemar ?

_Tour des reviews_

Littlecookie25 : qui n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place ^^. Moi en tout cas j'en aurais pas dormi de la nuit. C'est m'a spécialité de couper au meilleur moment et de repartir ailleurs ^^. Ben il s'est passé plein de choses.

S-Lay L : oui la j'avais envie de faire comme dans les épisodes en 2 parties avec le "à suivre". Fallait bien que Mikasa et Eren fasse la paix quand même.

Mirra : bon j'espère que t'as pu remettre ta tête dans le bon sens pour la suite ^^.

Hinanoyuki : faudra que je lui demande son téléphone la prochaine fois que je fais un saut en enfer. Peut être ou peut être pas pour le père. Si Levi n'avait pas de travail il s'ennuirait.

_**Résumé de la partie précédente** : Levi est confronté à un nouveau mal qui frappe Eren, la schizophrénie. Ce dernier démarre un traitement. Après avoir failit tuer Mikasa, il va lui parler de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis plusieurs années. Alors que tout semble allez pour le mieux, Levi reçoit un appel d'Erwin._

_**Ce qui va se passer **: Première partie du côté d'Erwin et Mike - deuxième partie du côté d'Eren et Levi._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : La fin du cauchemar ?<strong>

_**Quelques heures auparavant**_

Tout le monde était réunit dans la grande salle du poste de police. Dans quelques heures débuterait la mission de démantèlement d'un réseau de prostitution de mineurs et de drogues. Chaque membre de la police présent était donc sur les nerfs. Depuis ce matin, ils n'avaient plus eu le droit au moindre contact avec leur famille et autres afin de ne pas compromettre la mission.

Le superviseur de la mission arriva et tout le monde se tut.

- Bon écoutez tous attentivement. La réussite de cette mission dépendra du suivi à la lettre de chaque point. Pour nous aider en plus nous avons une équipe d'intervention spéciale qui apportera un soutien non négligeable. Les équipes sont réparties sur le tableau d'affichage. Notez bien les instructions qui suivent les équipes. Si vous avez des questions venez nous voir sans plus attendre. Vérifiez votre équipement. Rien ne doit être défectueux. Les médias ne seront pas loin. Vous pouvez disposez. L'opération démarre dans 3h.

Erwin et Mike prirent note de leur affectation et se retirèrent à leur bureau en attendant l'heure du départ. Ils vérifièrent gilet et armes. Le temps passa très lentement pour tout le monde. Erwin et Mike n'avaient qu'une hâte, que tout se finisse enfin avec cette histoire. Une histoire qui dirait depuis presque 5 ans. Cinq années de travail acharné pour remonter toute la filière et grâce à un seul garçon en quelques semaines, ils voyaient enfin le bout.

Le moment tant attendu arriva et chacun prit place comme il le fallait. Le responsable de l'opération donna le feu vert à 22h. Chaque équipe entra dans le grand bâtiment, ainsi que dans différents lieux. Ce fut au Club le titans que les choses dérapèrent malheureusement. Des coups de feu se firent entendre. Des gens sortaient en criant, arrêtés au fur et à mesure par la police qui attendait dehors. Trois policiers furent blessés dont Mike. Dans le camp adverses, il y eut quatre tués. Les corps des victimes furent rapidement emballés pour être amené à la morgue du poste de police. Le procureur arriva sur les lieux moins de 15 minutes après la fin des opérations. Il prit note de tout le déroulement et demanda à ce que l'affaire soit rapidement bouclé. Une fois qu'Erwin fut sûr que son amant était pris en charge par les secours, il appela Levi.

- J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse de me déranger à cette heure ! J'étais occupé.

- Désolé Levi, mais c'est plus qu'important. Tout est fini. Le procureur réclame la présence d'Eren maintenant pour une identification. On vous attend au poste.

- Nous serons là dans une demi heure.

Erwin regarda l'heure à sa montre et monta dans la voiture pour retourner au poste attendre Levi et Eren. La nuit allait être très longue, surtout qu'il s'inquiétait de la blessure de Mike. Il espérait pouvoir être libéré rapidement de l'affaire pour aller à l'hôpital auprès de lui.

* * *

><p>Levi raccrocha et se retourna vers Eren.<p>

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Levi ?

- Prépare toi, on nous attend au poste de police. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Quoi à cette heure ?

- Oui. Dépêche toi. J'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit.

- Mais il se passe quoi ? Et pourquoi je dois y aller ? Tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis. Allez Levi, dis moi pourquoi ?

- Tu dois identifier un corps. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Un corps ! Non, je ne veux pas y aller. Y a pas besoin de moi pour ça.

- Eren, je sais que cela ne te plaît pas et cela ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais il faut y aller. Et tu ne seras pas seul, je viens avec toi.

- Mais si c'était…

- On en s'est rien pour le moment. Erwin ne m'a donné aucun détail, alors prépare toi tout de suite.

Eren finit par obéir et s'habilla, mais très lentement.

Levi se prépara de son côté et prit dans la commode la trousse de secours spécial Eren. Elle contenait un médicament à lui administrer en cas de crise importante, tout en espérant ne jamais en avoir besoin.

Ils descendirent, se chaussèrent et Eren partit le premier dans la voiture. Levi alla voir sa tante qui était encore dans le salon pour lui prendre un jeu de clefs.

Le trajet jusqu'au poste de police se fit dans un silence pesant. Eren ne voulait pas du tout parler et pour le signaler il avait mis sa capuche sur sa tête et tournait son regard délibérément vers l'extérieur. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Erwin les attendait dehors, une cigarette à la bouche. Eren hésita un moment à sortir de la voiture.

Levi prit la sacoche et sortit rapidement. Il contourna le véhicule pour ouvrir la porte d'Eren.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas y faire face. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix Eren. Je te l'ai promis. Je serais là.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je ne veux pas lui faire face Levi. Et si jamais c'est pas lui, cela voudrait dire qu'il est encore quelque part à me chercher.

- Eren, si ce n'est pas lui, je continuerai à te protéger.

- Que veux tu faire contre lui ? Tu ne pourras rien faire. Regarde comment il m'a manipulé tout ce temps sans que je le sache.

- Et moi je te demande de me faire confiance. T'ai-je trahis depuis que tu me connais ?

- Non, murmura-t-il.

- Alors fais moi confiance et viens. Plus vite on aura fait ce que l'on nous demande et plus vite on rentrera à la maison.

- Je voudrais qu'on rentre à la maison du ranch.

- Ben dès que tout cela sera finit.

Eren finit par sortir du véhicule. Pendant tout ce temps, Erwin avait observé la scène du haut des escaliers. Quand les deux hommes l'eurent rejoint, ils se dirigèrent sans plus attendre vers la salle d'autopsie. On fit passer Eren et Levi dans une salle à côté qui avait une fenêtre qui permettait de voir ce qui se passait en salle d'autopsie. On les fit patienter quelques instants le temps que le médecin légiste arrive et présente des corps recouverts de draps. Le médecin saisit un premiers draps.

Eren se rapprocha instinctivement de Levi qui lui prit la main. Ce dernier pouvait sentir toute la tension contenu dans le gamin. Il était à deux doigts de l'implosion. Il le sentait trembler légèrement. De sa main, il fit une légère pression sur celle d'Eren afin de lui rappeler qu'il était là. Cela eut au moins l'effet de calmer ses tremblements quelques instants. Au moment où le légiste commença à lever le draps lentement, Eren se crispa sur sa main, la broyant littéralement. Mais il ne dit rien.

Eren sentait la sueur couler le long de sa nuque d'appréhension. il serrait de plus en plus fort la main de Levi. Il cherchait désespérément à se raccrocher à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée. Il était confronté à l'appréhension de découvrir qui était sous ce drap. Il voulait dans un sens que cela soit son père, tout en ne souhaitant pas le voir là. Toutes ses pensées se battaient dans sa tête, commençant à lui donner des vertiges et des maux de tête.

Le visage du mort apparu enfin et soudain le temps paru se suspendre pour Eren. Il fixait ce visage sans vraiment le voir. Ses yeux étaient comme perdu au delà du corps allongé devant lui. Puis il finit par fixer le visage du corps étendus sur cette table métallique froide. Les cheveux bruns étaient tâchés de sang séchés. Il ne pouvait voir les yeux qui étaient fermés. Si on omettait le sang sur le front autour d'un trou noir, il aurait pu croire qu'il dormait.

Soudain ce fut le choc de la réalité. Sur cette table il s'agissait bien de son père qui était allongé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il la sentait complètement desséchée. Il leva sa main libre et la posa sur la vitre en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de ce trou qui faisait tâche sur le front de son père. Aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux. Mais on pouvait y voir la haine, la tristesse et la joie se mélanger dans son regard.

Levi l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Puis voyant qu'Erwin allait poser la question fatidique il prit les devants.

- Eren, le reconnais -tu ?

- Oui, c'est bien mon connard de père.

- Erwin, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, on peut y aller ?

- Non, je suis désolé. Eren, il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour voir si tu connais certaines personnes qui ont été arrêté.

Eren ne répondit pas et fixait toujours le corps maintenant recouvert entièrement par le drap blanc. Le rideau cachant la vitre fut tiré, mais Eren ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Eren. C'est presque finit. Allez mon garçon.

- Non, je ne veux pas. Je veux rentrer à la maison, Levi.

- Je suis désolé, mais ton aide est plus que précieuse Eren. Moi aussi j'ai envie de rentrer, j'ai envie d'aller voir à l'hôpital Mike qui a été blessé pendant l'intervention. Mais j'ai pas le choix. Alors, plus vite on fait les dernière identification et plus vite chacun sera libéré.

- Comment ça Mike est à l'hôpital ? T'aurais pas pu le dire plutôt ?

- Il s'est pris une balle perdue, mais apparemment c'est pas trop grave. Maintenant si tous les deux vous vouliez bien me suivre qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute.

Levi qui n'avait pas lâché la main d'Eren, lui fit une légère pression, voulant lui dire de le suivre et qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul.

Eren finit par obtempérer et suivit Erwin et Levi dans une autre pièce où défilèrent les gens qui avaient été arrêtés. Bien évidement, ces personnes ne le voyaient pas du tout. Il reconnu son dealer, le gérant de l'hôtel et celui qui lui amenait certains soir des clients. Le fait de savoir qu'ils travaillaient tous pour son père lui donnait la nausée. Il dut faire aussi un témoignage à l'encontre de chaque personne identifiée. Cela prit en tout et pour tout trois longues heures. Durant ce temps là, Eren parla de manière détachée, sans aucune émotion dans sa voix. Ses yeux divaguaient au loin. Le comportement du gamin, inquiétait horriblement Levi, qui ne le lâchait pas.

Quand tout fut enfin finit et qu'ils purent disposer, Levi se retint de tirer littéralement Eren hors du poste de police. Dehors le temps c'était rafraîchit. La fraîcheur sembla réveiller Eren, comme s'il émergeait d'un très long sommeil.

Levi le fit monter dans le véhicule, l'attacha et monta à son tour pour démarrer rapidement.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Arrivée à destination, Eren se laissa entraîner dans la chambre par Levi. Ce soir la Levi apporta une intention toute particulière au bien être de son amant. Il le déshabilla et lui fit enfiler son pyjama. Il l'installa dans le lit avant de finir par le rejoindre.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que les deux amants dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Eren se mit à hurler, réveillant de ce pas toute la maisonnée.

Mikasa fut la première à arriver dans la chambre et en allumant la lumière aperçut son oncle penchait sur Eren, essayant de lui parler.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe mon oncle ?

- Rien du tout, retourne de coucher tout de suite.

- Mais...

- Mikasa Ackerman !

Elle s'enfuit en claquant la porte.

Levi reporta toute son attention sur Eren qui se débattait contre le vide et hurlait des mots inintelligible.

- Eren, écoute moi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tu dois te réveiller.

Eren finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il se jeta contre le torse de son amant et déversa enfin toutes les larmes. Levi ne tint pas compte pour une fois que le gamin était en train de salir son tee-shirt de larmes et de morve. Il posa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête d'Eren. Son autre main lui caressait le dos. Il s'écoula de longues minutes où seul le bruit des larmes raisonnait dans la pièce. Personne n'était venue voir à part Mikasa, mais Levi se doutait bien que son oncle et sa tante devait être debout. Il leur expliquerait plus tard la situation.

Quand Eren se calma enfin, il chercha à s'éloigner de se torse chaud, mais Levi l'en empêcha.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

- Hum.

- Dis toi que tout est fini Eren, maintenant. Plus personne ne pourra te faire du mal. Tu peux désormais recommencer correctement ta vie.

- hum

- Bon, ben on va se lever tous les deux et on va aller se laver. On est tous les deux dégueulasses. T'arriveras à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain ?

- Hum.

Avant de quitter la chambre, Levi prit leur tenue de rechange. Ils croisèrent au fond du couloir Madame Ackerman. Levi lui fit un signe de la tête et elle partit se recoucher après lui avoir répondu.

Ils s'enfermèrent à clefs dans la pièce. Eren se déshabilla tandis que Levi réglait l'eau de la douche. Une fois fait, Eren entra le premier. L'eau chaude lui fit immédiatement du bien. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Levi. Au contact de ce dernier, Eren sentit son membre se gonfler et essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne.

- Tsk, même après une soirée horrible comme ça, tu arrives encore à bander.

- Désolé.

Sans plus attendre, Levi plaqua Eren contre son torse et d'une main habille, commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Il accéléra rapidement la cadence. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Eren pour se déverser dans la douche.

- Tu devras te contenter de ça pour ce soir. Maintenant on se lave et on va enfin dormir.

Le reste de la nuit fut beaucoup plus calme pour nos deux amants. Eren resta tout de même agité, mais se calmait dès que Levi le serrait contre lui et lui déposait des baiser dans le cou.

Ils se levèrent qu'en fin de matinée.

Quand ils descendirent, ils tombèrent sur Mikasa dans la cuisine.

- Je veux des explications.


	14. Chapitre 14 : le début du recommencement

Note de l'auteure : oui je sais le précédent chapitre a été très court et j'en ai reçu des messages me le signalant. Mais comme vous avez pu le lire, il a été très dur à écrire. Je l'ai recommencé je ne sais pas combien de fois.

Tour des reviews :

Mirra : contente que l'école serve au moins à quelques chose. Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Angilika : ah Mikasa, que ce soit en sœur ou amie, elle est trop surprotectrice. Eren n'est plus le petit bambin qu'elle a connu.

Shukumei : J'ai hésité un peu à savoir ce qu'allait dire Levi, ce qu'il allait faire. J'étais même tentée de le faire gifler Mikasa. Enfin tu verras dès le début ce qui s'est passé ^^.

S-Lay L : en effet, le traumatisme restera à vie. Mais le corps humain à cette formidable faculté de verrouiller les mauvais moment dans un coin du cerveau.

dyddi-ramen : désolée, mais quand j'ai pas d'inspiration, ben j'en ai pas. Ça va encore la dernière fois que cela m'est arrivée, je suis restée 3 ans sans écrire ^^.

_**Résumé de la partie précédente** : Levi est confronté à un nouveau mal qui frappe Eren, la schizophrénie. Ce dernier démarre un traitement. Après avoir failit tuer Mikasa, il va lui parler de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis plusieurs années. Alors que tout semble allez pour le mieux, Levi reçoit un appel d'Erwin et notre couple doit aller au commissariat pour identifier du monde. Là-bas Eren affronte la terrible épreuve d'identifier le corps de son père. La nuit qui s'en suit est très dur pour lui car beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs refont surface._

_**Ce qui va se passer **: Ben ça y est officiellement Eren peut enfin tourner la page et se construire un réel avenir. Maintenant reste à savoir lequel il veut. Plusieurs choix s'offrent à lui. Et qu'elle sera la réaction de Levi face au choix d'Eren. C'est que ses deux là s'aiment même s'ils ne se le disent jamais. Dans ce chapitre je vais faire avancer la pendule ^^. On va arrêter d'évoluer par journée, nuit ou semaine ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Le début du recommencement<strong>

- Je veux des explications.

- Et tu n'en auras aucune.

- C'est pas à toi que je parle mon oncle, mais à Eren. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Pourquoi as tu hurlé comme ça ?

- J'ai fais un cauchemar. Désolé si cela t'as réveillé. S'il te plaît Mikasa,n'en demande pas plus.

- Oui,mais Eren, je...

- Mikasa, Eren a dit pas plus c'est pas plus. Respecte son choix si tu es son ami.

Mikasa ne dit plus un mot et partie dans sa chambre. Eren était peiné pour elle, mais il n'avait pas le courage et la force de raconter son cauchemar.

Après avoir mangé un morceau,Levi l'envoya préparer leurs bagages. Ce dernier ne voyait plus l'utilité de rester plus longtemps ici. Ils remercièrent la famille Ackerman et reprirent la route enfin pour rentrer au ranch. Eren étaient comme un gosse, impatient de retrouver sa maison. Celle qui serait définitivement la sienne. C'était la première fois pour Levi, de voir le gamin si enjoué malgré la nuit horrible qu'ils avaient passé et toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû affronter.

Avant toutefois de rentrer dans leur maison, ils s'arrêtèrent à la partie foyer. Eren fut très étonné d'être si bien accueillit parmi les résidents. Il remarqua que certains étaient partit comme Christa et Reiner et d'autres étaient venus les remplacer. Il discuta avec les éducateurs pendant que Levi s'attela à faire le point avec Erd sur la gestion du foyer. Alors qu'il parlait à Berthold et Annie, il aperçut dans un coin d'un pièce un regard qui lui était familier. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers cette silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Dans la pièce tout le monde s'était tus et Berthold était même partit chercher Levi et Erd. Tout le monde connaissait le garçon qui restait en retrait, car tout le monde avait en tête encore la façon dont il avait voulu tuer Eren il y a quelques semaines.

- Jean ! s'exclama pratiquement sans voix Eren. C'est bien toi Jean ?

- Salut Eren, répondit ce dernier baissant la tête, n'osant l'affronter du regard.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais venir ici.

- Moi non plus, mais il y a trois semaines, j'ai reçu la visite de ton tuteur. Il m'a expliqué la situation et m'a proposé de venir au ranch pour avoir une dernière chance, alors je l'ai saisit. Tu sais Eren, pour tout ce que je t'ai ...

- Non ne dit rien. Je ne veux rien savoir.

Et sans prévenir Eren sauta au coup de Jean, heureux de revoir son ami. Il était heureux qu'il est choisit de vouloir s'en sortir aussi et de refaire sa vie. Derrière eux, tout le monde y comprit Levi avait assisté à la scène.

Levi hocha de la tête, satisfait que les deux amis soient enfin réconciliés. Eren lui avait parlé de son souhait de vouloir pardonner à Jean. Cette démarche était venue naturellement avec son traitement psychiatrique. Il avait donc fait en sorte que Jean puisse rejoindre le programme. Toutefois, cela fut difficile, vu que Jean avait fait une tentative de meurtre à l'intérieur du ranch. Il avait faire jouer de ses relations pour débloquer le dossier. Il retourna à son bureau pour finir rapidement la réunion informelle et pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux et profiter l'un de l'autre sans être dérangé.

Eren discuta pendant plus d'une heure avec Jean. Il lui parla qu'il avait reprit des cours par correspondance pour se remettre à niveau et qu'il aimerait devenir aussi éducateur plus tard, pour aider les gamins comme eux. Mais il n'avait pas encore oser en parler à Levi. Jean écouta attentivement les paroles d'Eren. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il lui avait pardonné et qu'il lui parlait comme si rien n'était. Eren lui parla aussi de la nuit où il a dû identifier son père et le soulagement que cela fut quand il avait réalisé que l'enfer était définitivement finit pour lui.

Eren finit par dire au revoir à tout le monde et partit avec Levi vers leur maison. A peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la maison, qu'il se précipita dans sa chambre pour voir si toutes ses affaires étaient. Il fût stupéfait de découvrir qu'il n'y avait plus de lit dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait plus que deux fauteuils des bibliothèques et un chevalet avec sur une table un nécessaire à peinture.

Levi qui l'avait rejoint, sentit la détresse du gamin et l'entoura de ses bras tout en plaquant le dos du plus jeune contre son torse. Il déposa dans sa nuque un baiser.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas faire chambre à part à nouveau avec tout ce que l'on a partagé. Tes affaires se trouvent dans notre chambre.

- Notre chambre.

- Oui notre chambre, Eren.

Ce dernier se retourna dans les bras de son amant et captura ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent le plus passionné des baisers. Levi l'attira avec lui, sans le lâcher, vers leur nid douillet. Il ouvrit, par il ne sait quelle miracle la porte le emporta son amant vers leur lit. Il le fit basculer et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Il se redressa un peu, histoire de reprendre son souffle. D'une de ses mains il caressa la joue du plus jeune. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Dans leur regard on y lisait tout le désir qui les dévorait. Le pouce de Levi passa sur les yeux d'Eren, poussant le plus jeune à fermer les yeux et apprécier aux mieux des sensations des attentions que lui prodiguaient son amant. La main telle une plume effleura le visage, les longs doigts pâles descendirent le long de l'arrête du nez avant de se poser sur les lèvres. Il se pencha à nouveau sur ce précieux cadeau offert. Il lécha légèrement chacune des parties des lèvres, faisant trembler son amant, puis déposa enfin ses propres lèvres dessus. C'était divinement bon. Il avait l'impression de goûter à une nouvelle saveur. La saveur du renouveau.

Eren gémit et entrouvrit ses lèvres permettant à Levi d'y glisser sa langue. Elle trouva rapidement son homologue et un ballet débuta. Pendant que leur langue dansaient, leurs mains n'étaient pas en restes s'activant à mettre à nu l'autre. Chaque morceau de tissus ôtait, volait dans la pièce. Ils s'en occuperaient plus tard. Une fois que plus un seul obstacle ne faisait barrage, ils se mirent à se caresser leur corps s'excitant mutuellement. Levi finit par quitter la bouche de son amant afin d'y glisser ses doigts que ce dernier humidifia avec envie. Leur regard s'était à nouveau accroché durant cette succion que cela donnait un vue plus qu'érotique à Levi, qui n'en perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle. Une fois ses doigts suffisamment lubrifiées, il descendit et écarta les jambes du plus jeune. Il se mit à lui caresser son membre tout en s'insinuant déjà un doigt dans cette merveilleuse intimité qui ne demandait qu'à être rempli d'amour. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit rapidement le premier et il commença à bouger à l'intérieur d'Eren faisant cambrer ce dernier.

A chaque gémissement Eren murmurait le nom de son amant. Quand le troisième doigt entra, Eren arqua son dos et ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Levi. Ce dernier y lu la passion, le désir, l'envie. Eren était un livre ouvert et il ne pouvait rien cacher à son aîné. Levi atteint rapidement le point sensible et après deux, trois aller retour contre, il retira ses doigts et se positionna. Il pénétra sans plus attendre son amant qui vint à sa rencontre. Leur lèvres se scellèrent tandis que leur corps étaient transportés vers des abîmes sans nom sous les assauts de Levi. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre au moment de l'explosion de jouissance.

Ce soir là ils ne dînèrent pas. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Dès le lendemain matin, leur routine d'avant l'attaque de Jean reprit. Eren allez voir ce dernier de temps en temps. Il passait dans ces cas là des heures à discuter ensemble. Les semaines puis les mois passèrent et Eren entra dans sa majorité.

Il fut convoqué chez le psychiatre qui le suivait pour ses crises de schizophrénie. Le bilan fut positif, mais son traitement était à vie.

Au bout de presque une année écoulée au ranch, Eren avait rattrapé son retard scolaire par les cours par correspondance.

Un matin alors qu'il déjeunait tranquillement Eren finit par prendre son courage à deux mains.

- Levi, j'aimerais devenir éducateur comme toi.

- Pourquoi cette envie soudaine ? Tu n'aimes plus l'art ?

- Si j'aime l'art, mais j'ai envie aussi d'aider les autres. Et qui sait peut être qu'en m'aidant de ma passion je pourrais aider.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Passe le concours de l'année prochaine et si tu le réussis je te paierais l'internat. Mais chaque week-end tu devras revenir ici.

- Oui promis.

Eren étudia sérieusement la préparation au concours sous l'œil vigilant de Levi. Les autres éducateurs n'hésitaient pas à lui donner tout plein de conseils. Le jours du concours arriva finalement très vite. La veille, Eren avait été tellement tendu que Levi avait finit par le porter pour le jeter dans la douche froide, avant de lui faire passionnément l'amour afin de le réchauffer et de le détendre.

Les épreuves écrites se déroulèrent sans problème et Eren eut son billet pour l'entretien. Ce fut toutefois moins facile car dans cet entretien il fallait parler de soi même et de ses problèmes. Malgré l'entraînement subit par les autres éducateurs, Eren en sortit vidé et inquiet. Il fallut pour lui attendre encore deux semaines avant d'avoir enfin le courrier.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa joie quand il découvrit qu'il était reçu. Tout le monde organisa une fête pour célébrer sa réussite. Comme promis, Levi prit en charge les frais de scolarité et de pension.

Durant les trois années qui suivirent Eren étudia avec sérieux, continua à suivre sa thérapie, rentra chez lui les week-end et les vacances et effectua ses stages au ranch. Durant ses trois années, Eren rencontra du monde et se fit des nouveaux amis. Il rencontra entre autre un petit blondinet du nom d'Armin Arlet. C'était un type un peu timide et renfermé sur lui. mais il possédait une très grande intelligence. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé. Eren avec l'accord de Levi, l'avait invité à passer des week end au ranch.

Eren avait reprit goût total à la vie et appréciait à nouveau les fêtes de famille. Le réveillon de noël était fait au ranch avec tous les gamins et les éducateurs. Le lendemain pour l'anniversaire de Levi, ils allaient manger chez Mike et Erwin. Ils fêtaient le réveillon dans la famille Ackerman. Mikasa ne revint plus jamais à la charge sur Eren et finit par s'habituer ou au moins d'apparence au fait que son oncle et son meilleur ami étaient ensemble. Eren lui présenta même Armin. Il ne s'étonna même pas peu de temps après d'apprendre qu'Armin et Mikasa se voyaient de temps en temps.

Il fallut deux ans à Eren pour pouvoir se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère. Ce jour là il s'y rendit avec Levi. Ils nettoyèrent la tombe et Eren raconta toute son histoire à la seule femme qui aura chérit toute sa vie. Il ne pleura pas en racontant les atrocités qu'il avait subit, mais il serrait un peu plus la main de Levi. Il se détendit quand il lui raconta sa vie avec Levi et de son avenir. Il lui présenta même Levi. Ce dernier joua le jeu et s'inclina devant la tombe de madame Jaeger. Il lui promit de veiller jusqu'au bout sur son fils adoré.

Afin de respecter le choix d'Eren, Le corps de son père fut incinéré à la fin de l'enquête. Un avocat fut payé par Levi pour servir de témoin. Les cendres furent éparpillées au quatre vents dans le cimetière de la ville.

Le procès concernant ses complices fut la une des médias. Levi s'arrangea pour qu'Eren ne soit pas impacté par toute cette sordide affaire. Le procès dura presque un an en tout avec beaucoup de rebondissement. En tout il y eut 24 personnes jugées. Ils furent tous condamnés à des peines allant de 8 ans à la réclusion à perpétuité. Pour les médias ce fut la plus grosse affaire du siècle. Les enfants victimes de ce réseau retrouvèrent pour certains leur famille, d'autres finirent dans des centre d'internement, d'autres eurent la chance d'atterrir dans un foyer de réinsertion. Quelques uns moururent tout de même, ne passant même pas l'étape du sevrage.

Le docteur Hanji Zoé participa activement à l'élaboration d'un traitement efficace contre cette saloperie de drogue.

Les trois années passèrent très vite pour tout le monde et le moment de la remise des diplômes était enfin arrivée. Levi accompagna Eren aux résultats. Le gamin trépignait tellement d'impatience, qu'ils faillirent avoir un accident plus d'une fois. Arrivée sur les lieux, Eren chercha partout son nom sur les listes. Il finit par le trouver et il sauta au cou de son amant.

Quand ils rentrèrent au ranch, Eren fut accueillit par une grande fête en l'honneur de son diplôme. Tout le monde lui offrit à tour de rôle un cadeau. Même Jean avait pris la peine de faire quelques chose. Levi fut le dernier à offrir son cadeau. Il tendit une enveloppe. Eren regarda son amant et l'enveloppe. Il finit par se décider à l'ouvrir. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Non Levi, c'est pas possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de semaine le dernier chapitre du foyer de la dernière chance. Préparez vos mouchoirs.<strong>_


	15. chapitre 15 : Il était une fois, moi,

_Je sais que certains sont déjà très triste que l'histoire se finisse mais je n'allais tout de même pas continuer à martyriser notre jeune Eren longtemps. J'aurais fini par avoir une pétition contre la maltraitance des gamins ^^. Je tiens à préciser que la fin que vous lisez est totalement différente de celle prévu initialement. J'ai modifié l'histoire à partir du chapitre 12 pour pouvoir arriver là._

_J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous a plu. Je vais me consacrer à finir la fin des autres fictions avant d'en écrire de nouvelles. Mais je vous rassure, j'ai déjà plein d'idées de fiction._

_**Dernier tour de reviews :**_

_** tous ceux qui veulent savoir ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe : **dans cette enveloppe on peut trouver tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas précisé la taille de l'enveloppe, ni son poids. Je sais je suis sadique._

_**Angilika : merci beaucoup. J**'espère que cette fin te plaira._

_**Shukumei Mikomi : **non mais c'était vendredi pas la semaine prochaine. Y en a qui survivrait pas._

_**Tatakae : **les deux je pense. C'est toujours triste d'arriver à la fin d'une histoire._

_**Tsubame Yaeger : **eh oui le temps est cruel. Et encore je trouve qu'il est passé trop vite car je n'arrête pas de faire des modifications dans le chapitre et que je voyais vendredi arriver._

_**Bansheeofdream : **oui oui moi non plus j'ai pas envie. C'est l'une des fiction que je préfère ^^._

_**Hinanoyuki : **désolée, mais Satan est sur liste rouge ^^. Il en a marre des appels de nuit. Je pense que dans cet ultime chapitre tu vas trouver que je fais un peu trop fort ^^._

_**LoloSawyer : **enfin te revoilà pour le finish. Alors oui tu es passé comme tout le monde par des envies de meurtres de certains personnages ^^. J'ai bien bossé dans ce sens. Je suis fière de moi. J'ai exaucé l'un de tes souhait dans ce dernier chapitre._

_**Mirra : **moi j'avoue avoir trop pleuré à chaque fois que je relisais le chapitre 3._

_**blanche 555 : **oui déjà la fin comme toute bonne chose. Mais il se pourrait que peut être il y est une suite._

_**Résumé des parties précédentes :** Après bien des épreuves Eren peut à nous vivre sa vie. Il a décidé de choisir la même voie que son amant et éducateur Levi._

_**Dans cette ultime chapitre : **C'est Eren qui va s'adresser à vous lecteurs et lectrices._

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre 15 : Il était une fois, moi, Eren Jaeger<strong>

Je me tiens assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la grande salle, entouré des nouveaux arrivants du ranch. C'est ma première intervention depuis que je suis diplômé. Après avoir suivit chaque éducateur pendant près d'un an, Levi m'a enfin accordé l'accueil des nouveaux. J'ai travaillé toute la semaine sur la meilleure façon de le faire, sur la meilleure façon de leur expliquer le rôle du ranch et ce comment ils en sortiront. J'espère que cela les motivera à se battre pour s'en sortir. Ils sont là devant moi à attendre que je prenne la parole. Je sens derrière moi le regard intense de mon amant. Je sais qu'il me fait entièrement confiance. Il m'a d'ailleurs toujours fait confiance, même si au début cela ne se voyait pas. Intérieurement je bouillonne de trac. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de parler devant un auditoire. Je respire un bon coup intérieurement et je me lance.

"_Bonjour à tous. Je suis Eren Jaeger, éducateur au foyer de la dernière chance. Vous êtes ici pour parce qu'on vous offre la chance de recommencer votre vie et de repartir à zéro. Durant votre séjour, vous allez réapprendre à vous valoriser, à vivre au sein d'un groupe et à ne plus avoir peur du regard des autres. Quand vous sortirez d'ici, vous serez un homme et une femme comme tout le monde. Avant que ne débute votre séjour ici, je vais vous raconter une histoire. Il s'agit de mon histoire. J'ai grandit dans une famille de tout ce qui a de plus normal. J'avais des parents aimants. Mais voilà ma mère est partit beaucoup trop tôt. Mon père ne l'a pas supporté et il s'est mis à boire et à me violer. Quand j'ai eu 14 ans j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai fuit ma famille. Sauf que voilà j'étais comme vous fortement influençable et j'ai finit par descendre en enfer avec la drogue, le vol et j'en passe. Cela a duré quelques années avant d'être arrêté et de passer comme vous devant un tribunal. Là bas, comme-vous j'ai du faire un choix, la prison ou le foyer. J'ai choisi comme vous le foyer. Cela remonte à presque 10 ans._

_Le foyer m'a apporté énormément de choses durant mon séjour. J'ai appris à m'apprécier en tant qu'individu, j'ai réappris à vivre comme quelqu'un de normal. J'ai réappris à vivre en société. Ce ne fut pas facile. Il y a eu de nombreux hauts et bas, mais il y a eu du monde qui a cru en moi et qui m'a soutenu. Aujourd'hui si je suis ici devant vous c'est grâce à eux._"

Je m'arrête quelques instants et je regarde mon auditoire. Il n'y a pas un mot et ils me regardent tous. Certains affichent une mine de je m'en foutisme, d'autres sont ébahis et d'autres on peut lire la peur. Pourquoi autant de nouveau d'un coup, vous vous demandez. Après avoir été diplômé Levi m'a offert une place au sein du ranch. C'est mon contrat de travail qu'il m'a offert lors de ma surprise partie pour fêter mon diplôme. Ce soir là, nous avons fait l'amour comme jamais. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Bien évidement on s'est rendu compte que vu notre effectif d'encadrement, notre capacité d'accueil n'était plus assez grande. Levi avec l'aide de subvention à entamer des travaux d'agrandissement. Tout a été vu en plus grand. Nous avons maintenant de vrai dortoir avec un étages pour les filles et un étages pour les garçons. Les travaux ont duré tout de même plus d'un an. La plupart des éducateurs, Hanji et Petra, sont allés travailler ailleurs pendant ce laps de temps.

Vous vous demandez ce que nous avons fait nous et ben c'est très simple. Nous nous sommes mariés et nous avons voyagé un peu. Comment on s'est marié. Là c'est beaucoup moins simple et Levi n'a jamais été un grand romantique. C'était un soir du mois d'août suivant la fin de mes études. Il faisait horriblement chaud dans la maison et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le moindre coin frais. J'errais donc dans la maison, après avoir pris une énième douche, à moitié nu. Je dis à moitié nu car j'avais juste mon boxer. Et encore si j'avais pu m'en passer, je l'aurais fait volontiers. Levi rentra des courses quand il m'aperçut. Il se figea net devant moi, puis posa les courses dans le frigo sans prendre le temps à les déballer. Il me prit et me jeta sur son épaule pour me jeter sur le lit. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait au début. Mais en moins d'une seconde je me suis retrouvé nu comme un vers. Mon réflexe a été de cacher ma partie intime. C'est qu'il faisait peur avec son regard de prédateur.

Il n'accepte pas de voir mes mains en bas et il me les remonte au-dessus. Il retire d'un geste habille sa cravate pour me la passer autour de mes poignets. Une fois attachée, il me sourit. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il se préparait à déguster son plat préféré qui ce jour-là, je découvris que c'était moi. J'essaye de lui parler mais ma voix tremble. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes avec voracité. Il me mord même ma lèvre inférieur que j'en gémis de douleur. Ses mains s'activent sur tout mon corps. Je ne vous raconte pas les tremblements que j'avais. Sa bouche finit par descendre jusqu'à mon sexe déjà tendu. Là commence pour moi une lente torture avec sa langue et sa bouche. Il m'impose un véritable supplice et quand je me sens proche de la jouissance, il arrête tout, me fixe avec un sérieux terrifiant. Je peux vous dire que d'un coup ça ferait redescendre l'excitation.

- Eren. Réserve ton premier samedi de septembre.

- Hein pourquoi ?

- On se marie.

Et là, je me retrouve sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi répondre si il attendait un temps soit peu une réponse. Il redescend aussi sec vers mon entrejambe et reprend son affaire comme si rien était. Moi j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me balancer en pleine face. Quand je percute enfin je me redresse en même temps, tentant de retenir les sensations éprouvées, mais voila qu'au moment où je veux lui parler, il entre deux doigts dans mon intimité, me faisant repartir en arrière et lever les hanches. Finalement, je n'ai plus lui parler que plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois que j'avais récupéré. Là il m'explique qu'il voulait me le demander autrement, mais qu'en me voyant dans une tenue aussi provocatrice, il ne pouvait plus demander mais l'imposer.

Donc voilà. Nous nous sommes donc dit oui à la mairie le 1er samedi de septembre. Il y avait peu de monde car je ne voulais pas inviter toute la foule. Si on avait pu le faire que tous les deux cela m'aurait largement arrangé. Par contre il n'y a pas eu que notre mariage ce jour là. En effet Erwin et Mike ont aussi franchit le pas. C'était un jour mémorable en tout cas.

Suite à cela nous avons donc voyagé un peu partout en Europe. C'était magnifique. J'ai découvert de fabuleux paysage.

Pendant notre "lune de miel", nous avons appris que Mikasa et Armin attendaient leur premier enfant. Bien que cela ne m'a pas étonné, j'ai bien cru que Levi ne s'en remettrait jamais. Le petit bout de chou a pointé son bout de nez le jour de mon anniversaire. Ils ont décidé de faire un jeu de mots et ils ont prénommé le bébé Leren (en mélangeant mon prénom et celui de Levi).

Je regarde chacun des gamins assis devant moi. Je repense à ma première journée ici. Combien pense comme je l'ai fait à vouloir s'enfuir ? Je repense aussi au passage de Jean au ranch. C'est ici que nous avons fait la paix. Il m'arrive des fois de pleurer encore. Une fois par an, avec Levi on se rend sur sa tombe pour la nettoyer et lui remettre des fleurs. J'ai été très affecté quand j'ai appris les conditions dans lesquelles il est mort.

Avec Levi ont été en train de mettre la dernière couche de peinture quand nous avons reçu un appel d'Erwin. Il avait besoin de moi rapidement au poste de police. Comme à chaque fois que je devais y aller, j'étais terrifié. C'est en identifiant le corps de Jean, qui venait à peine de finir sa réadaptation que l'on m'expliqua les causes de sa mort. D'après l'autopsie, il aurait fait une overdose. Mais en poussant l'examen, ils ont trouvé des traces de ligatures. Il aurait été torturé plusieurs jours avant de succomber à une dose mortelle. Levi m'a aidé à lui payer des funérailles pour ne pas qu'il finisse dans la fosse commune. C'est dommage pour lui. Il avait tellement voulu s'en sortir comme moi. Je sais que l'enquête a fini par être classé sans suite .

Cela me fait quand même une drôle d'impression d'être de l'autre côté de la barrière.

" Vous allez être répartit en deux dortoirs. L'un pour les filles au 1er étage et l'autre pour les garçons au 2ème étage. Vous disposerez chacun d'une chambre individuelle. Quelques tenues vous sont données au départ. Votre chambre sera votre pour les trois années à venir. Vous êtes responsable de son état. Elle doit rester toujours dans le même état que quand vous y avez emménager. Les règles ici sont très simples : Respect de chacun, respect de soit. Les repas se prennent en permanence à heures fixes : 8h le petit déjeuner - 12h le déjeuner et 19h le dîner. Les douches seront faites avant 18h pour tout le monde. Maintenant je vais vous laisser découvrir votre espace personnel. On se retrouvera pour le dîner."

Et voilà j'ai fini ma première intervention. Une fois que tout le monde est partie, j'entends un bruit de pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner que c'est Levi qui vient. Il se mets derrière moi et m'enserre. Sa tête repose sur le haut de mon crâne. Il y dépose un baiser.

- Je suis très fière de toi Eren.

- Merci, mais c'est grâce à toi.

- Si tu venais maintenant dans mon bureau que l'on parle de ton emploi du temps.

Je me lève et le suis sans rechigner. Il ferme la porte derrière moi à clef. Il a fallut attendre une bonne heure avant de pouvoir parler planning.

Il est temps pour moi les amis de fermer ce chapitre de ma vie, pour en ouvrir un autre. Celui de ma vie en tant qu'éducateur du ranch de la dernière chance.

* * *

><p>Et voila ceci est la fin de cette fiction J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir que moi à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.<p> 


	16. Chapitre bonus : 2 ans plus tard

_Note de l'auteure : comme je vous l'avais annoncé lors de la fin du dernier chapitre, ou du moins sous-entendu, il y aurait une deuxième fin. C'est un peu comme si j'écrivais la suite mais avec un seul et unique chapitre. Lors du dernier chapitre, je me suis fait lapidé en place de grève par beaucoup d'entre vous, car vous n'appréciez pas la fin. Il se peut que cette fois cela soit l'autre partie qui me lapide. Pensez donc à reprendre les mêmes pierres. On gagne du temps lol. Non sinon pour être honnête, ceci est la véritable fin que j'ai toujours voulu à cette fiction._

_En tout cas je vous remercie à toutes et tous de m'avoir suivi et d'avoir posté tout au long de la fiction vos reviews. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre encore longtemps, même si j'écris avec moins souvent car j'ai des obligations de travail._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Deux ans plus tard<strong>

Les gyrophares éclairaient toute la zone. Des gens couraient partout autour de la maison. Des messages s'échangeaient à l'aide des radios. La scène était déjà délimité par le ruban rouge signalant une scène de crime.

Une voiture arriva et se gara au milieu des autres. Deux grands blonds en sortirent. Ils se regardèrent avant de claquer la porte et de se diriger vers l'intérieur de la maison.

- Bonsoir inspecteurs Smith et Zacharias. c'est pas joli joli à l'intérieur. Le légiste est déjà à l'intérieur.

- D'accord merci. Bordel Mike j'arrive pas à y croire. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

- Je n'en sais rien Erwin. J'espère que l'enquête pourra nous le dire . Allez vient, on nous attend à l'intérieur. On doit faire notre boulot jusqu'au bout.

- Je le sais très bien, mais quand je pense qu'on les a vu il y a encore quelques jours, je….

- Allez on y va.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Il ne restait presque rien debout. Il y avait du avoir une sacré lutte dans la maison ou alors une tornade était entrée. Mais cette dernière hypothèse n'était pas possible. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où il y avait du monde autour d'un corps. Tout le monde s'écarta à leur approche.

Malgré l'état du corps et la mare de sang, Erwin le reconnu immédiatement.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques semaines auparavant<strong>

Depuis maintenant 2 ans Eren s'occupait de petits groupes avec un atelier de dessin. Il avait toujours 2 ou 3 jeunes, jamais plus. Mais cela était plus que suffisant et il pouvait ainsi consacrer assez de temps à chacun de son groupe. Il les connaissait par coeur, comme s'il les avait toujours connu. Son atelier fonctionnait très bien et servait souvent de support pour Petra.

Le soir en rentrant chez lui avec Levi, il oubliait dès la porte franchi le centre et tous les jeunes, pour ne passer que les soirées à s'aimer et à discuter de leur prochains projets de voyage.

Mais depuis quelques temps, le comportement d'Eren était en train de changer. D'abord imperceptible pour les autres, mais pas pour Levi. Ce dernier commençait à se poser des questions, mais n'en fit aucunement part à son amant. Il préférait étudiait et voir si ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait des films.

Mais les jours passaient et les semaines aussi et Eren devenait de plus en plus irascible à la moindre contrariété.

* * *

><p><strong>La veille du drame<strong>

Levi rentra un peu plus tard suite à une réunion en ville, il trouva le salon complètement retourné et un Eren essoufflé au milieu du capharnaüm. Son sang bouillonnait face à ce désordre, lui pourtant strict et sans appel sur le rangement et la propreté. Mais voyant l'état d'Eren, il préféra attendre avant de lui faire sentir sa colère. Il s'approcha doucement de son amant, qui n'avait même pas sentit sa présence. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il constata que les mains de ce dernier étaient en sang.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici, Eren ?

- Rien va te faire foutre.

- Ne me dis pas rien. Regarde dans quel état est le salon et surtout regarde dans quel état tu es.

- Laisse moi tranquille pour une fois ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Eren tourna son regard haineux vers Levi.

- Eren ! Ne me dis pas que tu as consommé ?

- Je n'ai rien consommé du tout. C'est pas parce que je pète un plomb, que forcément je me suis drogué. Mais tu veux peux être vérifier. Je le sais très bien que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi.

Voulant se mettre debout pour faire face à Levi, Eren posa le pied sur un morceau de verre. Il grimaça de douleur et faillit tomber en arrière. Il fut rattraper in extrémiste par Levi qui le maintint dans ses bras un long moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes Eren se mit à sangloter. Son amant le porta alors jusqu'à leur chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Il alla à la salle de bain afin de prendre la trousse de premier secours et de soigner les plaies d'Eren avant qu'elles ne s'infectent. Ce soir là il ne posa pas de question à Eren qui avait finit par s'endormir.

En allant ranger la trousse, il remarqua une chose étrange dans la pharmacie. Les médicaments qu'Eren prenait pour la schizophrénie étaient tous dans des emballages fermés. Il compta chaque boîte et remarqua qu'il y avait plus de boîte que nécessaire. Cela fut aussitôt le déclic dans la tête de Levi. Eren ne prenait plus son traitement depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi avait il fait ça. Il connaissait pourtant les conséquences de la non prise de celui ci. Il devait pourtant savoir que sans il allait se sentir très mal. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi n'était il pas venu le voir, pour lui parler ? Il n'était pourtant pas si dur que ça avec lui. Surtout avec lui.

Il décida de laisser les questions pour le lendemain et alla se coucher prêt de son amant non sans avoir nettoyer les dégâts que le plus jeune avait causé avant.

Le lendemain matin, Eren n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille et fut étonné lorsque Levi le coinça sous lui dans le lit afin d'avoir une sérieuse discussion. Son ton montrait qu'il y avait une certaine colère en lui et qu'il se retenait.

- Maintenant que tu as finit de faire la belle au bois dormant. Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne prends plus ton traitement et depuis quand tu ne le prends plus. Pas la peine de me dire que c'est une erreur de boîte. J'ai trouvé toutes tes boîtes non entamées. Je veux bien te faire confiance, je t'ai toujours fait confiance, mais la je ne vois plus comment te l'accorder vu ton comportement.

- Je…. C'est à dire que….

- Oui vas y j'écoute tes arguments pour mettre ta vie en danger. Tu sais que je peux te retirer ton groupe de soutien et te mettre à pieds pour ce manquement.

- Non Levi, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je ne recommencerais plus. Laisse moi continuer à m'occuper de mon groupe de jeune. Je ne le referais plus. Je vais reprendre mon traitement.

- Pourquoi as tu arrêté ton traitement ?

- Au début j'ai oublié de prendre certains cachets car j'étais pressé le matin. Comme j'ai pas vu de différence, j'ai commencé à en prendre de moins en moins. Je ne pensais vraiment pas en mal. Je te le jure !

- Depuis quand ?

- Cela fait trois mois environ.

Levi fixa son amant intensément, sondant son regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva et quitta le lit.

- Aujourd'hui tu n'iras pas au ranch, mais tu iras à la clinique et tu iras expliquer ce que tu as fait. Quand tu auras finit, tu m'appelleras et je te retrouverai à la maison. Il n'y a pas de discussion possible. Tu veux que je te fasse confiance. Alors assume et va à la clinique.

Eren hocha la tête. Il se leva à son tour et alla se préparer. Il se rendit ensuite à la clinique. Il n'en ressortit qu'en fin de journée. Il envoya un texto à Levi afin de lui signalait qu'il avait finit et qu'il allait à la pharmacie et en courses avant de rentrer.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Eren se retrouva près de l'ancienne ruelle où tout avait changé pour lui. Il marcha le long de cette rue nauséabonde sans vraiment faire attention. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers son passé, sa première rencontre avec Levi et tout le chemin qu'il avait déjà parcouru.

- Eh salut beau brun. On s'est perdu ou peux être recherches tu ici quelques chose de spéciale ?

Eren rentra à la nuit tombée. Levi l'attendait dans le salon. Il était en train de lire les dernières nouvelles du journal. Il leva à peine les yeux sur son amant, préférant attendre qu'il se déchaussa et se mit à son aise avant d'entamer toute discussion. Dans la cuisine, le poulet cuisait tranquillement dans le four.

Eren se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'y ranger les quelques courses. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il fredonnait en boucle le même air. Levi se demanda ce qu'il avait pour être de si bonne humeur. Il rangea son journal en entendant les pas se rapprocher. Eren s'approcha par derrière et entoura son amant de ses bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeux ?

- Oh rien. Je suis juste heureux, c'est tout.

- Vraiment. Alors tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que t'as dit le psy, n'est ce pas ?

- Plus tard si tu veux bien. J'ai d'autres projets pour nous pour le moment.

- Non Eren. Je veux que l'on en discute maintenant et ensuite nous verrons pour tes projets de soirées.

- Tu sais le vieux que tu commence à me faire chier avec tes ordres. Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Tu ne sais même pas profiter de la vie.

Eren resserra un peu plus son emprise autour du cou de Levi. Ce dernier s'était aussitôt mis en mode défense au moment où Eren l'avait appelé vieux. Quelques chose clochait avec Eren. Il s'était passé quelque chose après avoir quitté la clinique. Il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas du aller qu'au centre commercial. Levi réfléchissait rapidement dans sa tête afin de trouver une solution pour maîtriser Eren sans le blesser pour autant. Son téléphone se trouvait hors de portée de main.

- OK Eren. Lâche moi alors et on va faire ce que tu veux.

- Pourquoi je trouve que c'est une très bonne position comme tu es. Ton cou à portée de mes baisers et de mes dents. Ta gorge si blanche que je tiens entre mes mains.

Levi sentit quelque chose de froid et métallique contre sa gorge. Sans un réflexe de défense désespéré, il remonta ses mains entre les bras d'Eren qui surprit lâcha légèrement prise, permettant ainsi à Levi de se libérer et de s'éloigner afin de faire face à Eren. Il sentit quelques chose de chaud descendre le long de sa gorge. Le gamin avait réussit à le couper légèrement. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Les yeux d'Eren était rouge et brillant. Son sourire avait quelque chose de malsain. Il porta le couteau à ses lèvres et lécha les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'y trouvait. Levi ne reconnaissait pas du tout son amant. Pour lui il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il avait replongé dans la drogue. Pourquoi après toutes ses années à se battre pour qu'il s'en sorte, à l'aimer quitte à braver certains interdits, tout devait s'effondrer comme un château de carte ? Qu'est ce qui avait été l'élément déclencheur pour qu'il sombre à nouveau du mauvais côté du chemin.

- Tu sais Levi le problème avec toi, c'est que tu réfléchis trop. Je te l'avais pourtant dit il y a quelques années. Un jour j'aurais ta peau.

- Qui t'as refilé de la merde ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Par contre je peux te le dire. Cela m'a permit d'ouvrir les yeux sur une chose, mon cher Levi. Tu m'as toujours utilisé pour tes propre desseins, tout comme l'avait fait mon stupide père. Mais vous vous croyez si fort que vous pouvez me manipuler comme bon vous semble. Mais cela est finit. Plus personne ne me manipulera, Levi. Mais je dois t'avouer une chose. J'ai finit par t'aimer sincèrement. Certes un peu mais je t'aimer. Mais maintenant je veux récupérer ma liberté.

- Eren pose ce couteau si tu veux qu'on en discute.

- Discuter de quoi ? Il n'y a plus rien à discuter. Laisse toi gentiment faire et je te promets que tu ne souffriras pas.

Eren s'était rapproché de Levi après avoir fait tranquillement tout en parlant le tour du canapé. Il était beaucoup trop calme pour être dans son état normal. Levi quand à lui reculait doucement vers une sortie possible. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'affronter seul. Surtout s'il était sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue.

Soudain se fut le déclic pour Eren qui se jeta à corps perdu dans une bagarre avec Levi, dont le seul enjeu pour lui était son élimination. Levi évitait tant bien que mal l'arme que son amant tenait dans ses mains. Dans leur lutte, ils renversèrent plusieurs vases, bibelots et même des meubles. Levi était pris au piège dans le salon. La lutte sembla durer une éternité, puis Eren dans un accès de fureur sans contrôle, jeta violemment Levi contre la table basse qui se brisa sous le choc. Levi perdit légèrement conscience sous le coup rude du choc. Son souffle était coupé. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Eren s'était installé à califourchon sur lui et le maintenait fermement. Sa main libre faisait glisser le couteau le long de la gorge et du torse de son amant.

- Tss, tu as vraiment était très vilain Levi. Ce n'est pas bien. Regarde le bordel que t'as foutu dans la pièce. Je vais devoir me montrer très sévère.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Eren planta dans l'abdomen le couteau . Levi écarquilla les yeux, suppliant son amant d'arrêter. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Seule son regard indiqué la supplication. Mais Eren ne voyait rien à part sa propre rage. Il fit ressortir le couteau et le rabattit à plusieurs reprises sur le corps qui se vidait de sa vie de Levi.

Dans un dernier soubresaut, le corps de Levi se figea pour toujours. Des larmes avaient tracé un sillon dans le coin de ses yeux. De la commissure de sa bouche s'écoulait encore un filet de sang.

Eren était toujours assis sur Levi le regard complètement vide. Il leva ses mains ensanglanté jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux et contempla le spectacle macabre dont il était l'auteur. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Un cri de douleur finit par s'échapper de sa gorge. Il était en train de réaliser l'horreur de son geste. Il redescendit ses mains et l'une d'elle alla sur le visage de Levi qu'il caressa.

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Le….vi…. Pourquoi ? Je voulais pas ! LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Il resta ainsi prostré pendant de longue minute ne voulant pas bouger. Puis il finit par descendre son visage près de celui qui pendant près de 7 ans fut son amant. Il baisa ses lèvres lui murmurant quelque chose. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit le téléphone de Levi qui se trouvait sur le piano et prit son sac à dos.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers le salon et monta dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et déverrouilla le téléphone. Il prit dans le carnet d'adresse le numéro d'Erwin et appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler. Il ne fut pas longtemps pour entendre le destinataire décrocher.

- Eh salut Levi. Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas eu au téléphone ! Comment ça va au centre ?

-...

- Levi, t'es au bout du fil ?

- Le...vi….

- Eren ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures tu ?

- Je suis désolé, Erwin. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Eren où es tu ?

BANG

bip bip bip

* * *

><p><strong>Deux heures après le drame<strong>

Erwin fixa un moment le corps sans vie de Levi, gisant au milieu des décombres de ce qui devaient être la table basse.

- A quand remonte la mort ?

- D'après la chaleur du corps, je dirais à 2 voir 3 heures maximum.

- La cause de sa mort ?

- Plusieurs coups de couteau dont le mortel a été celui à la carotide. Je dirais que le tueur s'est littéralement déchaîné sur lui. Il ne lui a laissé aucune chance.

- Je vois.

- J'ai entendu un coup de feu pourtant au téléphone. Mais la je ne vois aucune plaie de balle.

- Il y a un autre corps à l'étage, mais il est encore moins beau à voir. Le gamin s'est fait sauter la cervelle. Je suis désolé Erwin. Je sais que tu les connaissais.

- Ils étaient pratiquement de la famille.

Erwin se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher pour voir le deuxième corps. Malgré que le visage était complètement défiguré, il reconnu le jeune Eren qu'il avait eu au téléphone juste avant qu'il ne se suicide.

Les assistants du médecin légiste mirent dans les sacs blancs les deux corps afin de les transporter à la morgue.

Quand il ressortit enfin de la maison avec Mike, il croisa le personnel du centre anéantit par cette macabre nouvelle.

L'affaire fut classée en meurtre suivit de suicide en quelques semaines. Personne ne sut les réelles motivations qui avaient poussé Eren Jaeger à tuer Levi Ackerman après toutes ses années ensembles.

Malgré son crime, Eren fut enterré au côté de Levi. Une plaque à leur mémoire a été déposé sur leur tombe où l'on peut lire :

Ici repose Eren Jaeger et Levi Ackerman, amant dans ce monde et celui d'après.

* * *

><p>Et voila ainsi s'achève le foyer de la dernière chance. Ne pensez pas que le chapitre fut une partie de plaisir à écrire. J'en ai versé des larmes jusqu'au bout.<p> 


End file.
